Black Order Military Boot Camp
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: The gang is at boot camp and are a bunch of misfits or forced to be there.A new captain comes to put them in shape, but Lavi falls hard for her and she doesn't feel quite the same at first and takes it really hard on him.Better summary inside.LaviXoc.
1. The Start

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 1**

**The gang is at a boot camp all year round and it's their school. Everyone is there, but they are all a bunch of misfits or lack of respect. Deluna Silva comes into picture to turn the place around to earn honor and respect from her family and her father's co waorkers hopeing to be accepted into the military sooner, but Lavi seems to falter her plans by messing around and being himself. She slowly gets closer to him though and his crush grows, hopeing to get to know the real twists and turns on her path will LAvi and his friends change her cold heart and turn it to gold? Or will she stay the same and leave them all in the dust corrupting herself in the process?**

**The Start**

The horn went off as dawn appraoched. Everyone quickly got out of their beds and changed. They lined up in their brracks, tired and weary. From teens fifteen to thirty one. All training for the military in Black Order Military Boot Camp. The camp part was only a trickery to many. It was no time for fun. For some people. Many people were forced to go or didn't care. Some were serious, but everyone in the Black Order were slackers. Lazy. Barely any of them ever made it to the military for real and if they did, they usually died. The biggest slacker of all though was Lavi Bookman. "Yo Allen. I heard some new cap'n was coming." Lavi whispered as they waited for their captain.

"Me too." Allen said.

"Who cares? It's not like anyone is going to change this dump." Kanda muttered.

"You're such a downer." Lavi stated.

"Quiet!" Lenalee hissed, pointing at the other teams and Generals.

"What are they going to do? Make us do the stupid course?" Allen responded.

"We all have it down pack." Lavi said, tucking his shirt in his pants.

"Have some respect. My brother is in charge. Sheesh." Lenalee said.

"Your brother is the laziest person here." Lavi said.

"With a huge sister complex." Kanda added.

"You should've just gone to a boarding school." Allen said.

"Shut up!" Lenalee said.

"You didn't get enough sleep, did you?" Lavi asked.

"No. Prepared for the stupid exam thing." Lenalee said.

"Who do you think the new captain is?" Daisya asked, butting in on the conversation.

"Probably another idiot." Kanda answered.

Lavi snickered, remembering the last person that came that was suppose to put everyone in their place. Daisya read his mind and snickered along with him. Lenalee rolled her eyes, but ended up laughing along with them while Allen just smiled. "What's so funny cadets?" a woman asked, but was around Lavi's and Kanda's age.

Everyone went silent and stared at the woman. Lavi's jaw almost dropped to the ground as he stared at her. She wore the uniform. Her hair was put up in a formal way in the military for a woman and with her hat on top. Oddly though, midnight blue hair and eyes. She was frowning with her hands behind her back. "You think he will. . . . . ?" Allen trailed off.

"Not a doubt in my mind." Krowley whispered.

Lavi's eye formed a heart and popped out. He did a thumbs up and smiled. "Strike!"

The surronding people sighed. Except for the woman. Lavi shook his head and stared at her. "What's your name cadet?" she asked.

Lavi shook his head and stared at her, but he couldn't speak for some reason. She was breathtaking, captivating, and Lavi didn't know why, but he felt nervous around her. He never acted like this around other women. So why her? "I asked you a question." she said agitated.

"Lavi. Lavi Bookman."

She looked him up and down and her frown deepened. "Stand up straight, head up, hands to side, feet together, and be quiet cadet."

Lavi gulped and did as told. She had the voice of command, but for some reason, unlike usually, he listened. She stared at him, but look disgusted and embarassed to be in his presence. "What's-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak cadet." she interrupted.

Lavi was confused. She was so formal. All high and mighty. What was with her? Lavi was about to say something else, but his mouth hung open, speechless for once. She turned her head away from him and at Allen next to him. Allen panicked and got in Lavi's position quickly. She looked him over. White hair, scar on left eye, glove on left hand, dressed accordingly, smiling, pale, young, short. "How old are you cadet?" she asked.

"Fifteen." Allen answered, uncomfortable under her cold gaze.

She raised a brow and looked him up and down again. She clearly didn't believe him. "Name shortstack?" she asked.

Everyone around him snickered as Allen's face fell. Why did everyone call him that at first? WHy? "Allen Walker ma'am."

She seemed to understand and Lavi smiled, still staring. She felt his eyes on her and turned her head around. "Get in position maggot." she barked.

"Who the hell are you to give orders and ask questions?" Kanda responded.

She stared at him and walked in front of him. He was almost in the right position, bad attitude, lack of respect. "The new captain. Who might you be cadet?" she questioned.

Kanda stared at her for a moment, debating whether or not to answer that. "Kanda."

"Yuu Kanda? Should've guessed." she murmured, but Kanda heard her.

Kanda glared at her, but she disregarded this. She moved onto the next person. Lenalee was smiling, in the correct position, ready, and the woman seemed a little displeased by something. Her pigtails. "And you are?"

"Lenalee lee ma'am."

"Komui's little sister? Huh. He speaks so proudly of you. Let's see if you can live up to his expectations and recommendation." the girl responded.

"Ma'am, permission to speak?" Lenalee asked.

"Permission granted."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking, are you really our new captain, ma'am?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, may I ask how old you are, ma'am?" Lenalee asked formally, trying not to be judged critically like the others.

"Why the personal question?"

"I'm rather curious since you look so young for aquiring such a high position in this establishment and have authority over us all, ma'am." Lenalee responded.

The woman circled Lenalee then stopped right in front of her. "Your formality is a blessing considering such insignfisant amount of people here without it, but you need to lose the pigtails and no make up while on duty. No jewelery either. Watch your curiousity as well cadet." she said and moved on.

Lenalee tried a little too much. Then she did mess it up with the bracelet and a tiny bit of make up, but she's always worn pigtails and no one ever minded. Maybe because everyone thaat came to put them in shape was a man and over twenty. And Komui. "Wow. She is H- O- T." Lavi said, leaning forward to get a look.

"She's rude." Allen said.

"She's a bitch." Kanda said.

"She's critically and picky." Lenalee muttered.

"A little scary too." Krowley admitted.

"SHe's hot! Hotter than wasabi!" Lavi declared.

The woman stopped examining the cadets and slightly turned her head. Lavi got back in place and whislted as if everything was alright. She came back over to him and stared at the ground then at him. Lavi stopped whistling and grinned, staring at her again. "Did you say something maggot?" she asked.

"No." Lavi lied.

"Did you get out of line?" she asked.

"No." Lavi half lied.

"Then get back into your position and take two small steps back seeing how you're out of line right now and I did hear you speak maggot." she told him and Lavi did as told.

"You mind repeating what you said cadet?" she asked sternly, not giving him a choice.

Lavi gazed at her. Leaning towards her and slightly bending down so he was in her face and face to face. He grinned like a goofball and she still frowned. "I said you were H- O- T. You're hot. Hotter than wasabi." Lavi repeated.

"That's a new one. Be silent maggot."

"I have the freedom of speech _ma'am_." Lavi retorted.

She turned her h ead back around and stared at him coldly, sternly, displeasingly. She put her lips beside his ear and the hair on the back of Lavi's neck stood up when she spoke. "You haven't got a chance maggot. You obviously do not understadn where you are and the position of authority I have. I'm not someone to mess around with and I don't play games. Get serious and learn your place. Do you understand maggot?" she responded.

Lavi sighed and stared at her. "Understood."

"Good." she said and walked over to Komui.

Lavi snickered as he looked at her. She needed to learn how to let loose. She's too formal and stern. "How long do you think she's going to last?"Lavi queried.

"A week. Guarenteed." Daisya said.

"I'd give her a month at most." Allen said.

"Nah. SHe's gonna last awhile." Lenalee said.

"She's still going to leave. How long she is here doesn't matter." Kanda said.

"I wouldn't mind her staying around for a bit." Lavi said.

"You don't even know her and you probably don't want to. She's bitter and cold." Lenalee said.

"Wow. That came from you?" Lavi responded.

Komui and the others walked on a stage that was placed in the gym. Everyone stared at the five Generals, Komui, Reever, and a few other people. And the woman. Komui stood in front of a podium, but stared at the girl for a minute. "As you all may of heard by now, we have a new captain here today. I will recommend you listen to her or you will pay the price. She was ordered here by several people in high authority and one of which was Leverrier. She is as old as some of you and younger than most, but treat her with respect please." Komui paused as he let the girl come to his side. "This is Captain Deluna Silva."

This got people talking. Silva was a well known name and Lavi felt stupid. That would explain the odd hair and eye color. The women had green or violet coloring and the men had deep blonde or midnight blue. It was rare to see midnight blue and it was never seen on a girl before. Still. Kanda scoffed and turned his head away. "I do have a few rules. You all need to learn a few things like respect, formality, or need an attitude adjustment, and how to obey orders. I will be addressed as ma'am, miss, or Captain Silva. Do not even utter the name Deluna unless given permission. I'm going to be doing this the old fashion way. The way this place should be like. You can hate me with every part of your guts, but I am following my orders and doing what I've been taught. For those that disobey will answer to me and not just Komui. A proper punishment will be given. Do you all understand?" Deluna said.

"Yes ma'am."

Deluna stared at Lavi, Kanda, and Allen. She still frowned, but looked excited in a way. "Maggot, Yuu, and shortstack, come here." Deluna said.

Deluna got off the stage and the three boys stared at her. She took off her uniform jacket and was wearing a tan shirt like everyone else. Now she looked exactly like the cadets. She took off her hat and placed it on her uniform. "Yuu and shortstack step back." Deluna ordered.

"Don't call me that!" the two said in unison.

"Maggot step forward." Deluna ordered.

Lavi stood in front of her with a big grin. "Yes?"

"Attack me." Deluna said.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Attack me maggot." Deluna repeated.

"I'm not going to hit a girl." Lavi protested.

"Attack me maggot." Deluna said, annoyed.

Lavi reluctantly did so, but found himself flipped over her and hit the cement ground hard. It was painful on his back. He winced as he stood back up and stared at her. He didn't even see her move. "Try again." Deluna commanded.

Lavi cracked his back and stared at her. He went to punch her, but she grabbed his fist. He then tried to kicked her, but she blocked it with her foot then kicked his other foot, causing him to slip and hit the ground hard, again. He stood back up and tried to hit her again, frustrated. He wound up with his arms behind his back and being twisted. He bent down and she didn't move. Just stared and ready to break his arm if this continued. Lavi gritted his teeth. She let him go and kicked him into Kanda. "Yuu, come at me." Deluna said.

Kanda didn't hesitate for even a minute and tried to hit her, but she dodged with ease. Kanda became frustrated and annoyed. She blocked, dodged, and hit. How was she so fast? Kanda was thrown a few feet away from her and at the other boys' feet. She looked at Allen and he looked frantic. "Your turn." Deluna said.

"I'll pass." Allen said.

"You don't have a choice shortstack." Deluna told him as she started walking towards him.

Allen stared at her and prayed to the lord. The pain better not last too long. He, hesitantly, attacked, but ended up like Lavi and Kanda before him. In pain and on the ground. "Now all of you." Deluna said.

"Are you crazy? All three of us?" Lavi responded.

"Her funeral." Kanda muttered.

"Too fast to judge Kanda." Allen told him.

The three attacked her, but she somehow blocked all of them and dodged as well as hit them. They all ended up on the floor again in pain. Lavi rolled around and hissed. They stood up and stared at Deluna who put the jacket and hat back on. "I think you all understand now. I'll be unpacking my things then I'll come watch you all." Deluna said and left.

"We're dead meat." Allen whispered.

"C'mon buddy, she's not tear our spirit apart." Lavi said, patting Allen's shoulder.

"I think I need to go to the nurse." Allen said.

"I'm not through with you!" Kanda shouted.

Deluna stopped walking and turned her head around just a little bit so you could only see half her face. She looked Kanda up and down again then turned her head away. "You're through when I say you're through cadet." Deluna told him.

Kanda attacked her, but she merely side stepped. Kanda tried to get up after she tripped him, but she put her foot on his back. "This is pathetic. This camp is more than a camp, but none of you clowns get that. This is to prepare you for the military. Not just dispipline. Whether you choose to take that career choice is up to you, but if you're going to waste my time as well as the other leaders then you mine as well leave now." Deluna said.

Everyone started talking and saying a few things. Slowly, a large number of kids and adults left. Seeing it as their only chnace of leaving. There were still planty left, but she was glad Lavi chose to stay. She would gladly put him in to shape. "Dismissed." Deluna said and left.

"I'm not sure if she's going to be good or bad for this place. Maybe I should've requested someone else." Komui muttered.

"SHe's the only one that's not going to give up, but again. . . . . . . Lavi." Reever responded.

"He's going to be a huge problem. The others as well." Komui said.

"I'd like to see how she handles them. Her being most of their ages should be able to get along well." Tiedoll told them.

"But she isn't like any other kid. SHe is highly trained and serious unlike them." Bookman told them.

"I'm just worried about how Lavi, Kanda, and a few others are going to take her. Remember what happened to the last person that came?" Komui asked, but everyone just started laughing.

Deluna took everything out of her bag and placed them where they belonged. SHe thought she had taken everything out, but when she picked the bag up something came out. She bent over and picked it up. She stared at it and a small smile graced her face and the cold captain was gone. She stared at her family's picture. Her two older brothers Archer and Damon. Then her older sister Piper. Her mother, Phoebe. Her father, Joey. Her gaze softened. She hadn't seen her father or two brothers in a long time. They were all in the military. They were in the same location, but not the same unit. Archer was a flightpilot. Damon usually used big guns meaning tanks, machine guns, and more like that. Her father was General in charge of the units. One of them at least. They were all strong soliders and they had been away for so long. They are suppose to come back in a month and she'll be allowed to see them because her family lives in town. She was still making her way up in the tower. This would be good for her. To come back to the Black Order which all of her family members had gone to. She just came a little early. Now she could prove she was ready to go into battle along side her brothers and her father. SHe has always tried so hard to make them proud. She always looked up to them. Even her sister. Even though she didn't go into Dad's family buisness. She took after Mom and became a nurse at the hospital. She was making her way to becoming a doctor too.

Her Mom and her sister and her brother Archer had always been proud of her. Her father never was. Or never showed it. Damon, he was the sibling she disliked the most. Archer was her favorite though. He was the oldest and had always looked after her. He was always there when she needed him. Her father loved him the most. She knew that parents don't pick favorites, but her father did whether anyone noticed it or not. It wasn't traditional for the women in the family to join the military though. Her Mom thinks she is making a bad decision. She was just to let Deluna go. She was the youngest, but she had trained her whole life. She even asked her brothers to personally coach her. SHe was not going to throw it all away now. She was eighteen and she had already moved out of her mother's house and she was done with school. She was ready for this, but no one else thought so. Just because she was the first woman in her family to actually want to fight.

Deluna put the picture in a drawer and took a deep breath. She walked out into the sun and watched the cadets. She went to classes and she checked everything. Everything was better than she thought it would be. Except for when she got to the cafeteria. They were having a food fight and the leaders joined in too! She looked around and found the cause. Lavi. She took a few steps and tried her best not to get hit. "What is going on here?" Deluna shouted, going back to the cold hearted captain everyone hates right about now.

Everyone froze and dropped the food. Lavi stared at her as she walked over to him and he snickered. He waved his hand and grinned. "G'day mate!" he greeted with an austrailian accent.

"You don't wave maggot! You salute. You don't have food fights either. Come with me." Deluna barked.

Lavi stopped waving and sighed. He followed her and gladly looked her over again and again and again. If she could smile and wear normal clothes she would be the perfect woman. If she could get anymore perfect to him. He shook his head. They were now outside in the sun and he was still grinning. "Give me twenty push ups." Deluna ordered.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." Lavi said.

"Fine. Give me fifty push ups and forty laps around the campus." Deluna said.

"That's ten miles!" Lavi exclaimed.

"A hundred push ups." Deluna said.

"What?" Lavi shouted.

"A hundred fifty push ups and twenty sit ups. Any more complaining then it will be two hundred push ups, fifty situps, and forty eight laps." Deluna said strictly.

Lavi couldn't believe this. No one has ever gone over fifty push ups because no one was that cruel. Plus, he was still covered in cake, frosting, soda, rice, meat, everything from lunch! And it was so freaking hot today. He got on the ground and did the sit ups which were no problem. He turned over and did the push ups, but reached his limit around seventy and still had eighty to go. His friends watched as Deluna lectured him and forced him to do more push ups. Lavi managed to do the push ups properly, but was started to sweat for being in the same position under the sun for so long. When he reached his goal and laid on the ground and stared at the sun. Deluna stepped forward and looked down upon him. "No time for resting. You still have forty laps to go." Deluna said.

"Yes ma'am." Lavi said.

"Now you're learning." Deluna said, not even helping him up.

Lavi got to the front gates and Deluna stared at him. He started running and Deluna noticed that he was forcing himself to go his fastest. If he was a good athlete, it would only last four miles at most until his energy is gone. He did prove her wrong though. Just by two miles. He managed to make six miles before he was so sweaty he sweat through his clothes and slowed down to where he could walk faster than he ran. A hundred year old man could walk faster than him even with arthirdtis in his knee or gout or whatever. Lavi hunched over and was about to pass out on the ground. He still had three miles to go and Deluna didn't look pleased. His friends were worried and just about the whole camp was watching since classes were over and they had free time now. Deluna walked over to him and frowned. She walked along beside him as he passed the gate doors. He tripped and groaned. Deluna stopped and looked down at him. "You're not going aanywhere until you finish the laps." she said.

He picked his head up from the dirt and looked at her. She was a pain in the ass. "I'd like to see you try this." Lavi mumbled as he stood up.

She pushed him forward and told him to run and pick up his feet. He winced and hoped his legs would go numb to stop the sore and aching muscles. Deluna ran in front of him, but was going backwards, keeping an eye on Lavi. She didn't lose her footing or run into anything or even slow down a bit. It seemed like she was getting faster only because Lavi was getting slower. When they finished Lavi collapsed on the ground. "How do you feel maggot?" Deluna asked.

"Like shit." Lavi said, voice rasp because it was so dry.

"Good. Go shower maggot. Remember, the next time, it'll be worse. So don't waste my time and do yourself a favor, make sure there is no next time." Deluna told him.

"Ma'am. . . . . yes. . . . . ma'am." Lavi said as he tried to salute.

"Much better maggot." Deluna said and walked off.

Lavi tried to stand up, but his legs trembled and he had to lean on the gate for support. "If she does this to you everyday then you're going to die of exhaustion." Allen said, helping Lavi walk.

"Just making sure, I do have two legs and two feet right?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Lenalee answered.

"Aww man, you stink!" Allen said.

Lenalee sniffed the air and plugged her nose. She waved her hand and scrunched her face. "I think I'm going to pass out just by smelling you." Lenalee said. "And my eyes burn!"

"It wouldn't of been that bad if she let me take care of the food on me." Lavi said.

"Aww man, I think my eyes are melting." Allen said, moving his head away.

"I don't think I'll be able to take a shower by myself. I'm ready to fall right now." Lavi said.

"I'm not going to help you with that." Allen said immediately.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse." Lenalee said.

"No! SHe'll keep me there for the whole week." LAvi responded.

"Then hurry up because now I have to take shower by just being around you." Allen said.

"No kidding." Lenalee said.

"Ditch him." Kanda said as he walked away.

"Deluna Silva. . . . . . . . it gots a nice ring to it. I wonder. . . . . . . " Lavi said to himself.

"Lavi, no. Whatever it is no! Didn't you learn your lesson? I know what that look means and you can't mess with her." Lenalee said.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." Lavi said, smiling.

"Lavi don't you dare even try anything. You're going to ruin this for everyone. Not just yourself. Do you-"

"It's no use Lenalee. Whatever is running in that head of his, he's going to go through with it." Allen interrupted.

Lavi grabbed a new uniform and a towel. He went to the showers, but he was so exhausted that after awhile he couldn't stand and had to sit under the running water. When he got enough energy he stood back up and shampooed his hair and used a whole bunch of soap to clean himself and hopefully get rid of the stench. When he was done he turned of the showers and reached his hand out for his towel. He dried himself off then wrapped it around his waist. He went to brush his teeth then walked out into the barracks. He forgot to bring his uniform in with him. All the girls stared at him with awe and blushed. Then, unorunately for him, Deluna walked in with her new partner and Bookman, Komui, and Reever. Everyone was ordered to line up and Lavi cursed. He still got in line beside Allen and when Deluna came over to Lavi she deepened her frown. "What are you doing?" Deluna asked, looking down at the towel then at his face.

His face turned a little red under her stare. HE was fine with anyone else, but for some reason, he flushed. "I took a shower and forgot to take me new uniform in with me so I had to come get it. . . . ma'am." Lavi said.

"IS this the boy you were talking about ma'am?" the girl beside her asked.

"Unforunately, yes, Dena." Deluna said.

Dena smiled and laughed a little, turning her head around, trying her hardest not to laugh. Deluna glanced at her then at Lavi. He was getting redder and redder and soon his face was as red as his hair. Komui stiffled his laughs and put his hand over his eyes. Bookman looked embarassed by Lavi and Reever sighed. Lavi looked at Deluna closely and saw a tiny bit of humor in her eyes and grinned. "So you're not as cold as ice, huh? You do have a heart." LAvi said, blush gone.

"Change your clothing maggot. I find this repulsive." Deluna said.

"You find this repulsive or you find me repulsive?" Lavi asked.

"I've learned not to take things personally on cadets or a comrade. I honestly have nothing against you as of now. WHat I did to you today I would've done to anyone else. I'm just doing my duty because I know my place and my duty itself. You all need to learn dispipline and the consequences of failing ton accomplish orders purposely. I know what you have done to the past captains that came here to change this place around and I've looked at your files. I will change you all around and I swear it on my honor. Grow up." Deluna told him.

"Deluna Silva, right?" Lavi said and immediately saw her rage. "That means your father is General Joey Silva, correct?"

"This discussion is over. Go change." Deluna ordered.

"Your father has done many great things. But living up to his expectations and his glory must of done a lot to you growing up, right?" Lavi asked.

"Maggot, shut up and follow my orders." Deluna said.

"Yes ma'am." Lavi said and grabbed his uniform.

Lavi started walking back towards the showers, but then Daisya slightly tripped him and he almost fell down, but didn't. The clothes came out of his hands though and he stared at Daisya who was grinning. Lavi bent down to pick the uniform up, but then the towel slipped. The girls went beet red and the boys laughed. Lavi blushed as he picked up the towel and clothes. Dena giggled behind Deluna who was sighing and rubbing her temples. Lavi turned around and apologized to Deluna because he already caught on to how he was. She stared at him and then Lavi ran into the showers. Deluna turned around to stare at Dena who stopped laughing. "This is the last of the barracks. Go to bed. You got a long day tomorrow." Deluna said, annoyed.

Deluna changed into a simpler outfit and went to bed. She took out her family picture and stared at it. Her fingers gently touched it and she wished she had her brother or father there with her. Would they be proud or would they be ashamed? She really missed them. They had been gone for so long. "I miss you Dad." Deluna whispered and put the picture away.

Lavi put his hands behind his head and laid down on his bed. He had the top bunk. He loved the top bunk, but it wasn't so pleasant when Kanda was on the bottom in the next bed over. He stared up at the ceiling and slowly smiled. He had plans for Deluna. He would change her just a little bit. She needed to learn how to have fun. But he wondered if she was like this because of her father. Maybe. "It's going to be a long year." Lavi mumbled.

**Okay, I hope you all like this. I thought it would be different and unique since I haven't came across a boot camp story and I thoguht I would give it a try. Please, please review. I would love to hear your opinions. Please and thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	2. Problematic Prank

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 2**

**Problematic Prank**

The horn went off and Lavi rolled out of bed. Literally. For some reason the horn had been right in his ear. So it seemed. He quickly stood up, lined up, and stared at the door. Deluna walked in with Dena right behind her. She checked all the formations and made sure everyone was properly dressed and positioned. Everyone started to salute to her and Lavi blinked, soon following. He didn't know why, but everyone seemed to respect her in a way. She didn't treat anyone special and she could be nice. Barely. She just had that confidence and commanding image. She stopped right in front of Lavi who was in the middle of the room. She looked him over and made sure everything was in order. When she seemed almost satisfied she walked on and Lavi sighed, relieved. When she was done checking their barracks she came back to Lavi while making her way to the door. She seemed to smirk. Like she had something planned. "Here's the deal. If you want to eat, get shower privlage, free time, or the week ends in town you must earn them. This will teach you responsibility, self- disipline, self- respect, possibly honor and pride. All those good things you dogs need before you become the mighty wolves. That's a good example. As you know they're are several barracks, but you are going to be doing something different." Deluna paused as she took a piece of paper from Dena.

"Not a single one of you know anything about teamwork. SO there will be a little competition so to speak. Each barrack is a team. You team. Your unit. You leave no one behind. You must cooperate, plan together, have stadegies, and know about one another. You have to know your own weaknesses in confrontation with the enemy so you know what to and not to do. All of these which points back to teamwork. You will of course have your own personal partner or partners on the team to help you more than the whole team itself. That will not be decided by you. It's here on this piece of paper along with the captain of the team." Deluna stared at the captain's name and didn't looked pleased at all. "The way the captain was chosen was of mental and physical strength. The accomplishments, intelligence, grades, and so forth." Deluna said and was staring at the paper so hard that if she continued it much longer it would burn to ash. That's probably what she wanted. "Maggot, you're the captain."

Lavi smiled as she told the partners and a lot of people did not like them. "Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker. Lenalee Lee and maggot. Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie. Arystar Krowley and Suman Dark. Daisya Barry and Chaoji." Deluna said the last pairs.

"What!" Kanda and ALlen shouted.

"Is there a problem cadets?" Deluna asked, not really caring.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to be working with the moyashi!" Kanda shouted.

"For once I agree! ANd stop calling me that!" Allen shouted.

"If you do not work together when you are told you will pay the consequences. Now, in order for you all to eat breakfeast this morning you have a little routine you have to do. As a team. You will do the obsticle course, twenty push ups, twenty sit ups, twelve laps around the campus and you must do all this with your partner! Do not leave his or her side! Then, even if you and your partner finish you still can not shower, change, or eat. Not until your whole team is done! Once you finish line up with your time and your partner. Also, you get only so much privlages with the time you have. All together as a team you have three hours for the first two weeks and depending, the first month, to finish this little test. You have showers at the same time unless given an order by me to shower. If you don't finish in time will lose sleep time, free time, shower time, weekend night privlages, and such. It depends on what I choose best. Understood?" Deluna said.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they all said, but wanted to complain.

Deluna watched all the teams get ready and all the leaders or people in charge like Reever, Johnny, Tapp, Russel, Komui, and so forth, watch, give time, and count. Deluna stared at the sky. It was a bit cloudy because it was still mourning, but it was going to be sunny today and super hot. Time passed by and before you knew it every team was done except for Lavi's. They were still running the miles. Mainly Miranda. Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda were the first ones done. They were the fastest pairs. Everyone else had a fast and a slow person. That, or someone who didn't care. Deluna looked at her watch and frowned. By time Miranda had finished they had long exceeded their three hour limits. She walked over to the team and they all stared at her, saluting, but soon stopped when she gove them new orders. "You can all skip breakfeast and do that routine again and pray you don't miss lunch. You will all have to make up your lessons from class as well and do your homework tonight. During spare time Miranda and MArie will work on running around the campus and the course. Also, you get only seven minutes in the showers tonight. You mine as well not change because you're all going to be busy today." Deluna said.

"What!" they shouted in protest.

"Do you not understand my words?" Deluna responded.

"We can't miss breakfest. It's the most important meal of the day." Allen said.

"It takes forever to do the homework too!" Lenalee said.

"For those of you that are eighteen and under. Then yes, you have double the work. Plus extra work for all the classes you miss. Which quadruples your work. I suggest you get busy then." Deluna said.

"Permission to speak ma'am?" Dena asked.

"Permission granted." Deluna said.

"Ma'am, aren't you being rough on them. You heard Komui. They need a lot of work, but treating them this unfairly isn't going to get you anywhere. I respect you, but I think you're going overboard with this gorup, ma'am. " Dena protested.

"Thank you." Lavi said.

Deluna stared at Dena for a moment then at the group. She scowled and stared at LAvi. "There is another way to go with this, but none of you will like it too well. I can make it to where you keep doing this until you get it perfect. You see, the whole point of this being a team effort is that is one pair can't make it then the whole team goes down. If this was in a real situtation you all could've died, yes?" Deluna responded.

"Yes. Understood ma'am. We'll get to work." Lavi said and the team started over.

At the end of the day everyone hopped in the showers and Deluna made sure to put something special in the system. Once their time was up the water shut off on it's own. That meant they couldn't turn the water back on either. They were going to be pissed off at her once they discover that. Lavi looked around. He didn't really like the shower stalls. Unless you were like Allen, they only went up your elbows for the men. That means the other boys can see you clearly. At least you can look at the person you're talking to. Lavi put some shampoo in his hair. "Do you think Deluna is really our age?" Allen asked.

"Why do you ask that Allen?" Lavi responded.

"She just seems too serious and crude. She's worse than Kanda for pete's sake." Allen said.

"She is our age. My age in fact. How she became a captain so fast though. . . . . that's remarkable. Even for her father's status." Lavi said.

"You said her father's name was Joey Silva, who is that?" Chaoji asked.

"He is a General in the military. He has been for over twenty years. He has won the metal of honor and saved hundreds of lives. Including Lenalee's and Komui's. He has worked with Gerneral Cross. He is famous and has high authority over many people. He can do almost anything he wants. Anyone that is related to him is treated like royalty. I've never heard of a woman in the family becoming a captain, solider, or whatever." Lavi told them.

"SO she must have some good reputation." Daisya said.

"That's why everyone thinks she can turn this place around. Because of Daddy." Kanda added.

"Yeah right. So many people have tried with their head held high, but then leave and quite their jobs. She's no better. Just because of her Dad and her bossy attitude she ain't gonna change 's just a spoiled brat." Daisya said.

"We haven't even seen her do anything besides pummel our three favorite trio." Chaoji said.

"That hurt." Lavi said.

"Normally I'll be optimistic and find the good in people, but so far, I can't say anything good about her. I honestly like Kanda better than her." Allen said.

"I don't know guys. She is. . . . . . special. Lavi said.

"You're kidding, right?" Daisya responded.

"You like her Lavi?" Krowley asked.

"A little. I'd like to get to know her. The real her. If you paid attention she is just doing her duty so she probably isn't half bad. Maybe needs a little work, but she is a teen. That needs to learn how to have fun." Lavi said.

"You said a lot was put on her because of her Dad. What did you mean by that?" Allen asked.

"Everyone would expect so much of her. Especially since she chose the same career as him. A lot of people will expect so much of her. That's why she was given this job, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change." Lavi told them.

"Maybe we should give her a reason to give up." Daisya said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should. . . . . . what the hell?" Lavi responded, but the water stopped.

Everyone else's water went off and they tried to turn it back on, but it didn't work. A lot of them still had soap in their hair or on their body so they were pissed off. Lavi hit the stall and grabbed his towel. He would have to use the sink to get the soap out of his hair. "I'm in." Lavi said.

Kanda couldn't believe he was going to say this, but she was going to far. "I'm coming too." Kanda said.

Lenalee sighed as she listened to the other girls talk bad about Deluna. No one liked her. Lenalee couldn't blame them, but Deluna did go far sometimes. Especially with the showers. Everyone likes to take their time with them. It's the only time they can talk about whatever. She walked back into the barracks to see most of the boys gathered around in a big circle in the middle of the room. The girls looked at each other and joined them. Still covered in soap in some spots of their hair. Lavi smiled. "Welcome ladies. We've been expecting you." Lavi said.

"What's up Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"We're going to get Deluna out of here." Daisya answered.

"For once I agree with you guys." a girl said.

"COunt me in too."

"I'm definiately in."

"Lenalee?" Lavi queried. 

"Oh yeah." Lenalee answered.

"So she says we don't have teamwork. Let's prove her wrong." Lavi said.

Deluna jumped into the pool and unknowingly. Dena sighed and stared at her, upset. "I still think you're being too hard on them. Especially that Lavi guy." Dena said.

"You know my reasons." Deluna told him.

"I do, but still. What do you think your Mom would say?" Dena responded.

"I'm eighteen. I graduated last year. I've always been a good girl. I've always done everything she asked! I can do whatever I want. I don't live with her anymore either." Deluna said.

"Deluna, I've been your best friend for thirteen years. I've never you like this and it's worrying me." Dena said.

"I need to get into the military Dena." Deluna said.

"I know that, but you don't have to be a bitch." Dena said.

Deluna stared at her and sighed. "I need to make my father proud just this once. He loved this place more than anything when he came here. He is always speaking about his times and those idiots are disrespecting this place's honor. If I turned this place around then he would be happy. When he heard about those fools insolence he got so angry."

"Your father is never happy." Dena said.

"Not anymore." Deluna said.

"Why are you always trying to please him?" Dena asked.

Deluna got out of the pool and stood on the diving board. She looked at the water then at Dena. "Growing up he barely ever looked at me let alone hugged me or said I love you. He hated me. I was always his little embarassment. I could clearly see that on his face. He was never there and it was always about Archer or Damon or wow, Piper did this." Deluna said and dived in.

"That's not true. Your dad is a. . . . . . complicated man." Dena said.

"He's told Piper that he loved her. He's always boasting about Archer and how proud he is of her. Then Damon, Damon! He has always been there for Damon! He's a stupid gun addict moron." Deluna said.

"You're telling me he's never said anything good about you once?" Dena asked.

"No." Deluna said sadly.

"Deluna, you have achieved so many things and everyone who knows you is proud to claim that. Except for these kids here." Dena said.

"He doesn't even want me to go into the military. Nor does my Mom or my brothers or Piper. I don't get it. It's a huge family tradition and sure I'm a girl, but still." Deluna said.

"Maybe it's because they don't want you to get hurt." Dena said.

"Yet Mom lets Archer and Damon go fight in a war. They can get hurt and I can't? It's my choice and they don't think that it is." Deluna said.

"Why do you even want to go into the military?" Dena asked.

"To protect my country. To make my Dad proud. To keep the family honor. Because it's what I do best." Deluna said.

"That doesn't explain why you're so tough on Lavi's team." Dena said, getting on the diving board.

"Because they-"

"Hey girls!"

Dena and Deluna turned their heads around to stare at two boys. "Devin! Ty! What the hell are you doing here?" Deluna and Dena shouted.

"Came to see our two favorite girls. Duh!" Devin said.

"Awww. Ty, come here you big lug." Dena said.

"You're going to get me in trouble. Leave!" Deluna said while getting out.

"C'mon. Live a little. You're no fun." Devin said.

"You can wait until Friday." Deluna said.

"See. This is wh yyou're never going to get a boyfriend." Devin said, shaking his head.

"You two need to get out of here." Deluna repeated.

"Come on Deluna. Just let them stay for a little bit." Dena begged.

"No." Deluna said.

"You're no fun." Ty said.

"Do you understand who you're talking to and what I can do?" Deluna asked.

"Bring it girl. I've taken three years of karate. I bet'cha I can woop your ass any day." Ty said.

"Will you just leave!" Deluna said.

"Fine. Fine. We have a party to get to anyways. See ya baby." Ty said and kissed Dena.

Devin waved and the two ran off. Lavi came and hid in the bushes with Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee. They stared at the two girls and just missed the boys, but heard them. They shrugged it off though. Deluna looked at the moon and the stars. She got her watch out and checked the time. Dena yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Dont stay up too long. You're the captain afterall." Dena said.

"Good night Dena." Deluna said.

"Uhhhh. . . . . Deluna?" Dena asked.

"What?" Deluna asked.

"Can you take me to my room? I forgot where it was. I forgot where we are." Dena said.

Deluna put a towel around her body as they walked back to her room for a minute and the four took this to advantage and went to the pool. Allen kept a look out and Lavi, Lenalee, adn Kanda poured something in the water. LAvi watched as the powder fused with the water and turned it a little bluer, but it wouldn't be noticable as long as it moved around the whole pool. So he put his hands in it and moved it around. He could easily wash his hands in the sink, but he couldn't say the same for Deluna. Deluna came back and the four ran back to their barracks and waited for everyone else to do their jobs. Deluna got on the diving board and looked at the water quizzically. Something was off. She shook it off and dived in. After swimming around for awhile she got out and went to bed. When she woke up, she discovered something she was not too happy about.

Deluna stared at her hands and her eyes widened. They were blue. Her arms were blue. Her feet and legs were blue. Everything was blue! She got out of bed and hurried to the showers and started scrubbing it off and started with her face, but after seven minutes the water shut off. She went into another shower stall, but it didn't work. She was furious and she knew who it was. She went to the sink amd stared into the mirror and she was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Her skin was as blue as her hair and eyes. You couldn't even tell where her eyes were! She gritted her teeth and screamed out of anger causing everyone to wake up. Everyone in Lavi's barracks laughed, cheered, and high fived each other. Even Kanda smirked.

When Deluna came in to check the barracks everyone laughed, but when she got to Lavi's they were all cheery. Her frown deepened and Dena covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Even Komui was trying not to do that knowing how serious this should be. Everyone lined up and Deluna stopped right in front of Lavi. Lavi looked at her face from under the hat. He opened his mouth and laughed. "Ma'am, you got a little something right here, here, here, and here, and there, and there. I like your new look. Did you do your make up yourself?" Lavi asked mockingly.

When she didn't respond he looked at her again and laughed. "Because if so you missed a big spot right there." Lavi said, putting his finger on the only spot she managed to get clean.

"I bet you all think this is funny. Well, let's see how funny you think this is. For a whole week you will not eat breakfeast or lunch. You only eat dinner at the end of the day. You will repeat the team routine three times correctly. You will not shower for a week either. And when you do get your shower you only get four minutes this time. No free time and extra work for all classes. Oh, and you can't see the movie on Thurday and can't go to town Friday, Saturday, or Sunday even if you do live in town. You will clean after you do the routine. That means you clean everything. Even throw up. Also, maggot, as captain you will take all responsibility and do more work than them." Deluna said.

"What!"

"That's not fair! You can't do this! That's wrong! You don't even have proof it was us!" the room filled with complaint.

"Looky here. Deluna, why you being so crude?" a boy asked in the doorway.

Deluna immediately reconized the voice and cursed mentally. She stared at her feet as two boys that were much older than here started walking towards her. Dena giggled and backed away, not wanting to get involved. "Go home Damon!" Deluna shouted.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat your brother who just got back from a battle." Damon said.

"And you don't greet me? I thought I was your favorite?" Archer said.

"Why ya being so mean Deluna?" Piper asked in the doorway.

"Go home guys!" Deluna shouted.

"You might not want to mess with her right now guys." Dena warned.

"C'mon Deluna. Look at us." Archer said.

"You're the last people I want to look at." Deluna mumbled, turning her back on them.

Damon looked at Archer. They put their bags down and took her hat away. That always made her still didn't turn around though, but the others started laughing and some leaned on the beds for support. Archer turned Deluna around and her brothers' jaws dropped to the floor then they laughed. Piper giggled and Deluna shook with fury. "What the hell happened to you? Did you finally let Dena do your make up?" Damon teased.

"Hey!" Dena shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Deluna screamed.

"Ooooh. Make me baby sis." Damon mocked.

"What's the matter Deluna? You look a little blue." Archer said.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Deluna shouted, tackling them.

They stopped laughing and stared at her. They merely side stepped and she fell on the floor. She rubbed her chin and glared at them, but they couldn't tell if she was glaring or not. "You're still the slowest." Damon teased.

After a few minutes of fighting two grown ups walked in and the three were on the floor, tangled, and fighting. Everyone was laughing and entertained. The man coughed into his fist and the three looked at him. Everyone turned their heads towards them. Deluna, Archer, and Damon immediately stopped fighting and stood up. Deluna looked down at the floor, embarassed. Piper walked over with her parents and theri father stood in front of Deluna. "Private, look at me." Joey said.

Deluna slowly lifted her head and stared into his crystal blue eyes that looked ashamed, embarassed, disappointed, and disapprovingly. She looked at her face, but it was hard to. Now she was a little glad her face was blue so no one saw her hurt facial expression, but it for that reason why this was happening. "What happened?" Phoebe asked, trying not to laugh.

"These people here in this barrack pulled a little prank because they don't like how I do things." Deluna muttered.

Her dad put her hat back on and it covered her face again. "Go clean yourself off." Joey ordered.

"Yes sir." Deluna said and walked out, but when she got to her room she pressed her back against the door and slid to the floor. "They weren't suppose to be back for another week."

Deluna grabbed a towel and went to a different shower and scrubbed herself clean. When she came back her brothers and her sister were talking to the cadets. Her Dad watched and her Mom sat down on a bed. "Deluna!" Archer said, noticing her.

The cadets stared at her and Lavi grinned. "What are you guys doing here? I'm working." Deluna said bitterly.

"We thought you'd like to see us. We haven't seen each other in what? Eleven months?" Damon responded.

"I'll see you this weekend then. Good bye." Deluna said.

"Now, wait a minute. They can stay. They are real soliders so maybe they could teach us a few things that are suppose to be important to us that you've been talking about." Lavi said, walking over to her.

"Like you'd listen. You're just another moron maggot!" Deluna said and Lavi got in her face.

"Maggot?" Piper whispered.

"Did she call him maggot?" Damon asked.

"She said maggot alright." Archer said and the three looked at each other.

"I can listen because obviously, I have been listening to you since you arrive cap'n because I renmeber you said that we lacked disipline, respect, and-"

"Deluna, who's this?" Piper asked.

Lavi and Deluna turned their heads to stare at her siblings' smiles. Deluna seemed worried and perplexed at the same time, but wanted to be caustious. "The damn maggot that has been getting under my skin for the last three weeks." Deluna said.

"Like you haven't been getting under our nerves." Lavi muttered.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you actually followed orders!" Deluna shouted.

"Wow. I say you're hot and you get furious. I can't even compliment you." Lavi responded, but he found this fun and Deluna saw it.

Lavi wasn't really complaining. You could tell. He enjoyed messing around with her. "Ohhhh. He's the boy you've been talking about over the weekends." Phoebe said.

Lavi raised a brow and grinned. Deluna rolled her eyes. "You were talking about me?" Lavi queried.

"No. My Mom walked into my house while I was complaining about you and your ignorance!" Deluna responded.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Lavi asked.

"No!" Deluna shoted.

"Yo red head, you are the only one she calls maggot, right?" Damon asked.

"Yea." Lavi answered.

"Really?" Archer said.

"That's interesting." Phoebe mumbled.

Deluna sighed and rubbed her temples. It was Wednesday and they were already ruining it. "Oh, ma'am, are we off the hook from earlier? From your punishment?" Lenalee asked.

"NO!" Deluna shouted.

"You know I'm sure they were just having a little fun Deluna. You tend to get too serious with things and they just wanted to lighten to mood. Let them off with a warning." Phoebe said.

"Then they wouldn't learn anything!" Deluna shouted.

"They might not have, but we have." Damon siad, putting his arms around Lavi's and Deluna's necks.

"Yeah. That I hate this stupid unit!" Deluna screamed.

"Nooooo. You have a crush on this boy. Lavi was it?" Damon responded.

Deluna froze, stunned, shocked. Lavi laughed and laughed. That was hilarious. The others started laughing and Deluna's face went red. He hated when her family did this. "That's completely absurd! I hate him more than anything in the world! If I had was in a death situation and the only way to survive was to kiss him, say a compliment, something good for him, I'd shoot myself!" Deluna said.

"Then why you red?" Archer asked.

Her hands twitched and she restrained herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. "I. HATE. The. Damn. Maggot." Deluna seethed.

"Lavi, how would you like to come over to the house Saturday and come meet the family? Have dinner, talk, and such?" Archer asked.

"NO!" Deluna shouted.

"As long as she doesn't punish our team for the prank." Lavi said.

"Deal." Archer said.

"You can't stop me from doing that!" Deluna screamed.

"I could tell them a few secrets of yours." Archer said.

"You wouldn't dare." Deluna hissed,

"Wanna take that chance?" Archer said.

Deluna was about to say something, but walked out of the barracks. "Get to work cadets!" she ordered.

Archer and Damon did a fancy handshake and laughed. "We should head out now. Good luck to you all. Just have patience and if you follow her orders everything will be easier." Phoebe said and dragged everyone out.

"I like her family." Allen said.

"We should get them to come here more often. We could get away with a lot more shit." Lenalee said.

"Uh, Lavi, are you really going to her house Saturday?" Daisya asked.

"Yep. I think I could learn a few things that we'll need later." Lavi said.

"Then you might want to ask the house address moron." Kanda said.

"Oh, right." Lavi said and dashed down the hall.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks!**


	3. Changes

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 3**

**Changes**

Deluna knocked on the door and her Dad opened it. He was frowning and she was too. That's all she ever did anymore. Frown. She walked in passed her Dad and to the backyard. She scowled when she saw Lavi. He was already there. Shocker. He was so annoying and she despised him. From the very first moment she laid eyes on him she hated him. His stupid eye patch, his rare emeral eye, his fiery red hair, and his laugh. It annoyed her because that's all he ever did. Laugh! He was an annoying brat who wouldn't grow up. She reluctantly walked over to the picnic table and sat beside her brother Archer and sat on the edge. She put her head in her hand and stared at the table. She listened to her family anf friends talk, but didn't join in on the conversation. Archer smiled and patted ehr head. "What's the problem? I know you missed us. You always do. So why are you being quiet?" Archer asked.

"Nothing to talk about." Deluna told him.

He put his arm around her and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and leaned on her. "I missed you little sis. I kept reading and rereading your letters." Archer told her.

"I missed you too Arch." Deluna said quietly.

"What's bumming you?" Damon asked.

"Not in the mood to talk I guess." Deluna said.

"She's never in the mood anymore. Ever." Dena said.

"Not true." Deluna protested.

"All you do is train, eat, and sleep. Now you order a bunch of people around in a boot camp and they hate you. You hate them. You've been really weird since graduation." Dena said.

"I can vouch for that." Devin said.

"Big time." Ty said.

"It's because she's a stick in the mud and don't know how to have fun. How she got you three as friends was always a question." Damon said.

"She used to be fun." Ty told them.

"You know I'm right here!" Deluna said.

"Clearly. You're shouting like always." Lavi said from behind.

She turned her head half way around and looked at him. Why was he even here? She scowled and looked away from him and stared at Damon who was giving her a strange look. "You know, the only reason why no one likes you is because you make everything boring and you're cruel." Lavi said and got beside her at the edge of the table and knelt down putting his arms on the table with his head atop, grinning. "But I have a hunch that isn't really you."

"Wow. Now you sound an awful lot like Dad. That's what all the cadets say." Piper remarked.

"WHy do you even care maggot?" Deluna responded.

"Because you never look happy and a pretty gal like you should be smiling." Lavi said.

"Around you? No. I'd rather see you try and run those laps again." Deluna said.

"Hey, that was a super hot day and you made it even hotter." Lavi said, trying to make her laugh.

"You can't blame the heat moron. It was your own stupidity because you didn't pace yourself. You ran as fast as you could and hoped you would get done faster, but by doing so you depleated all of your energy and made it to wher eyou couldn't even pick up your feet." Deluna said.

"I was covered in food. One of which was syrup. Not pleasant." Lavi said.

"Then you shouldn't of started the damn food fight." Deluna said.

"You weren't even there when it started. You don't really know if it was me or not." Lavi said.

She gave him a look and he just grinned and stared at her. "So, I did start it, but that's because no one wants to be there and it's boring." Lavi told her.

"People eighteen and over can leave all they want." Deluna told him.

"You know, this is the first time you've actually carried on a decent conversation with me." Lavi said.

"It'll be the last." Deluna said and she looked away.

"People might listen if you be kind." Lavi said.

Deluna didn't respond and he poked her arm. She moved her eyes towards him and he grinned again. "Sorry 'bout the blue skin inccident. You kinda deserved it." Lavi said.

"I don't care about the fact that you and your friends hate me. Okay?" Deluna responded.

"Who said I hated you?" Lavi asked.

"You think I don't hear you guys talking about me?" Deluna muttered.

"What they say isn't much better than what you do to us. If you hear them then it must hurt your feelings." Lavi said softly.

"I'm used to it." Deluna mumbled.

Lavi listened to the music and tapped the table. He stared at Deluna and admired her midnight blue hair and eyes. "You really are breathtaking." Lavi said.

"You really are getting on my nerves." Deluna told him.

"Give me a chance will ya?" Lavi responded.

"No." Deluna said.

"Do I have to get on my knees and beg?" Lavi asked.

"That'll be the day." Deluna said.

He shruuged and grabbed her hands, kneeling on the ground and putting on a pouty face. "Please, please, pleas,e please, please, please, please, please, please. Please, please, please, *breathing in air* pleeeeeeeaaaaassseeeee! Pwetty, pwetty, pweeeaaaasse. Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Get a grip!" Deluna said, pulling her hands away. "You freak."

"Hey. I'm on my knees and I'm begging." Lavi said.

Archer laughed beside her and stared at Lavi. "You'll fit in good here." Archer told him.

"That good or bad?" Lavi questioned.

"Depends." Piper said.

"Not really." Ty said.

"Deluna, do you even know my name? My real name?" Lavi queried.

Deluna's lips formed a firm line. She debated on whether or not to answer that. She did know his name, but would that be good or bad? Lavi only stood up and got in her face, closing his eye and grin getting bigger. "It's Lavi. Lavi Bookman. Nice to meet you Deluna Silva." Lavi said and held his hand out.

She stared at it as if it would jump out and hit her. He snickered again and pulled his head away. "Or do I still have to call you ma'am or cap'n, cap'n?" Lavi questioned.

"Damn it Deluna, he's begged, he's kind, he's humorous, and he's giving you a chance. Just shake his hand for pete's sake." Phoebe told her.

Deluna grudgingly shook Lavi's hand. She stared at him and had a weird feeling. He was unusual. Strange. "Now, Deluna, since you have a little thing for being critically judgy, you need to learn a few things yourself." Lavi said as he forced her to stand up and pulled her close.

"Like I can learn anything from someone like you." Deluna said.

"Did you forget that I was ranked captain of my team because of my physical capabilities and my intelligence? Or the fact that Bookman is my dear old panda gramps?" Lavi asked.

"You have the mind of an eight year old and truthfully, you do last longer than most of your friends, but that doesn't mean anything. You goof around and you can't take anything seriously." Deluna told him.

"What? No maggot?" Lavi teased.

"Lenalee should've been captain but she was just a little behind. Heck, I'd rather have that stupid girly samurai looking dude as captain for your team _maggot_." Deluna said.

"You said I don't take anything seriously, but that's not true. Right now I'm taking you seriously. Ya need to lighten up chickidee." Lavi told her.

"Let go of me." Deluna ordered.

"If I say no?" Lavi responded.

Deluna tried to hit him, but he grabbed her fist. She tried a few more times, but unlike last time, he was able to dodge and block her attacks. "I don't fall for the same tricks twice." Lavi said.

"Oh really?" Deluna asked.

"Yeah."

She put her hand on his hand which held her other hand and then flipped him over her shoulder like last time. She bent down and put her hands on her knees and stared at him. "Same trick. The first trick you experienced in fact." Deluna said.

He winced, but then grabbed her arm, pulling her down and held her down on the ground. She struggled under his hold and he just snickered. "I deal with Kanda all the time. ONe little flip won't be the end of me. You need to do better than that." Lavi told her.

She kicked him off of her and wrapped her legs around his neck and started choking him. He kicked her back and she rolled off of him and he wound up on top, pinning her arms down again. She picked her head up and hit his. He accidently let go of one of her wrists and she punched his jaw. She pushed him off and into the porch railing. "Whoa, whoa. Keep the brain cells intact please." Lavi responded.

"You gotta have a brain first." Deluna told him.

"You attacked me first." Lavi said as he sat on the ground rubbing his head.

Lavi stared at her as she looked away and stared at nothing endlessly. Everyone else watched them. He sat beside her and grinned. She didn't even glance at him. "Soooooo. The few things you need to learn when you're not on duty. Take this hairband out. At least put it in a different hair style. Like this." Lavi said as he made a ponytail and put the hair around her neck and over her shoulder.

She glared at him and he astonished her long hair. It was similiar to Kanda's now that he thought about it. "And you have to actually smile. See, like this." Lavi said as he put his hands on both sides of his lips and pushed them back.

"I'm not going to smile if I don't have a reason to." Deluna said.

"Hmmmm, ah ha!" Lavi snapped his fingers and smiled deviously.

He put both his hands on both of her sides and started tickling her. It didn't work at first, but then he could hear her trying not to laugh. Then she covered her mouth. Lavi somehow moved his fingers faster and she tried to get away from him, but he pinned her down and tickled her until she laughed and smiled, trying to get him to stop. "That's better." Lavi said.

"Will you look at that?" Damon said, putting his head in his hand.

"Let's see. . . . . . . how do you feel about dancing?" Lavi asked.

"Hate it." Deluna said.

"Goody." Lavi said and forced her to stand up.

"You deaf? I hate it." Deluna said, whacking him upside the head.

"I heard you loud and clear." Lavi said as he took her hands and started moving around to the music.

She stayed absolutely still, restraining herself from knocking his lights out. He sighed and spun her around. He pulled her body to him and her back laid against his torso. He put his head on her shoulder and stared at her, grinning. "You know I've been known to annoy people until I get what I want. I don't give up." Lavi said.

"Neither do I." Deluna told him.

"Then you're going to have one heck of a war at the camp." Lavi said, snickering.

He moved his legs and forced her to swing her hips and she twitched. He just smiled warmly as he forced her to dance and spun her around again. When the song ended she stepped on his foot and he let her go. "Okay, okay. No dancing. How about. . . . . . . . . ice cream?" Lavi asked.

"Where you going with this?" Deluna queried.

Deluna sat down beside Archer again and drank some water. "I was just making sure you like ice cream because I know the perfect ice cream shop downtown." Lavi said, getting in the same position as before.

"I like it, but who said I was going anywhere with you? I don't even want you here." Deluna said.

"Then how come you keep talking to me?" Lavi asked.

"He gots a point there." Devin said.

"Besides, I thought I'd get to know you better. MAybe then I can understand your methods and you can understand me." Lavi said.

Deluna took another drink of her water and Lavi grinned. "So I guess I'm asking you out on a date." LAvi said.

Right at that moment Deluna spit her water across the table and all over Damon, Devin, Ty, and Dena. Lavi laughed and slapped his knee. No one cared about the water though. They all smiled and stared at them with wide, happy eyes. Deluna was frozen from shock and water dripped out of her mouth. The kids laughed and Lavi wondered when they got there. Deluna put her cup down and stared at Lavi with wide eyes. Her stare turned cold and her voice was bitter. "Why would I want to go on a date with a maggot like you?"

"Because if you say no I'll make your life hell until you say yes." Lavi said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"No."

"How about pizza? Or rollar skating?" Lavi asked.

"No."

"Swimming?" Lavi queried.

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word no?" Deluna asked.

"I just won't take no for an answer. I have ways to get you to say yes." Lavi said.

"Yeah right." Deluna said.

"I can prove it." Lavi said.

"No thank you." Deluna said.

Lavi smirked and got in her face. She turned red for some reason and she moved back until she was making Archer lean on Piper. Lavi stared into her eyes and she ahd a weird sensation run through her body. Course through her veins. He put his hand on her cheek and she shivered. Lavi leaned in and kissed her and her eyes widened. "Ewwww." the kids chanted.

Deluna looked up at the sky and for some damn reason she couldn't move. She couldn't stop him. SHe stayed absolutely still. By accident a moan slip and Lavi smirked again. Lavi pulled away and Deluna had closed her eyes. When he pulled away she actually wished he hadn't. "How 'bout now?" Lavi asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She stood up and walked out and LAvi pouted. He walked after her and she walked around the kitchen, thoughtless. Her fingers were on her lips and she leaned on the counter. "I saw chemistry." Dena said.

"She is so going on that date." Damon said and snuck on the porch.

Lavi was suddenly thrown out of the back door and Deluna was scowling. "Yeah right." Ty said while laughing.

Lavi sat up and stared at her. He stood up and wiped the dust off of his pants and she gritted her teeth. Lavi continued to grin and she continued to scowl. "Listen maggot! I'm only doing my job at the Black Order then I'm out of there. I'll never see you again. I can't wait for that day and the only reason why I stay there is because I don't give up. I'll make you regret the moment you first laid eyes on me. Now beat it punk." Deluna said coldly.

"I already regret it because you're not mine and you are so _fine_." Lavi said while using his hands to make curves to joke around a little, cracking himself up. "You don't imtimidate me one bit and I'll get'cha."

"I like that boy." Phoebe said.

"Well I don't. Never will either and that's a promise!" Deluna shouted.

"But auntie Deluna, he's cute." a girl said.

"Handsome even." Archer's wife said.

"Stay out of this Livy." Deluna said.

"And I promise you I'll have you by the end of the camp year. I'll have you wrapped around my little finger." Lavi said, holding up his pointer.

"You don't even know me." Deluna said.

"But I'd liked to you. Ya see, you are special. Normally I react the way I did the first time I met you, with other women, but you're the only one that's ever made me so nervous I couldn't speak at times. Not just because you are a hardcore son of a bitch captain either doll face." Lavi said teasingly.

"Well then, you better cherish that one kiss you stole because that's the only one you'll ever get maggot." Deluna said.

"Oh I will cherish." Lavi declared proudly.

"I hate you." Deluna hissed.

"No you don't." Lavi said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You still wanna go get some ice cream?" Lavi asked, rubbing his head.

"No!" Deluna said.

"Worth a shot." LAvi said, shrugging.

"Will you just leave?" Deluna asked.

"Do you want me to?" Lavi queried.

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Then I will. Bu- bye!" Deluna responded.

"Then I'll come along." LAvi said, smiling.

"Will you just stop!" Deluna shouted.

"Stop what?" LAvi asked innocently.

""That. Laughing, smiling, talking, breathing!" Deluna responded.

"Nu-uh." Lavi said, shaking his head.

"Knock it off! You're so. . . so aggravating." Deluna said.

"Then go on a date with me." Lavi said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No." Deluna said.

"No." Lavi said.

"Yes." Deluna said, not knowing what she said.

"Great." Lavi said.

"What? NO!" Deluna responded.

"Oh, he's good." Livy, Dena, Devin, Ty, Damon, Piper, and Archer said.

"You just said you would." Lavi said.

"Shut up!" Deluna ordered.

"Lavi! Lavi! WHere are you Lavi! Lavi!" Lenalee and Allen shouted.

Lavi turned his head and looked over a fence. "Over here guys!" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee and Kanda jumped over the fence and stopped to breathe. "We have a problem Lavi." Allen said through pants.

"Problem?" Lavi repeated.

"They're back. . . . . . and they're fighting Kanda." Lenalee said.

"Who?" Lavi asked.

"The Noahs." Allen answered.

"Shit." Lavi cursed and started running off.

"Noahs?" Deluna muttered.

Allen and Lenaleee took off behind them and Deluna sighed. Noahs. They were another military camp. She was told not to let the two anywhere near each other. The Noahs had killed quite a few Black Order members. They caused huge fights and they would tend to get Order members in fights. "You idiots! Get back here! You can't mess with them!" Deluna shouted, chasing them.

"Noahs? That';s not good. Deluna wait for me!" Dena shouted.

"I'll go just in case. Be back soon Ma, Pa." Archer said.

"Count me in!" Damon said and followed them.

"That's quite the chain." Livy stated.

Deluna cursed under her breath as she tried to catch up with the others. They were fools. They were going to get themselves killed. She gnashed her teeth together and she had some sort of feeling welling inside her heart. Guilt? No. Fear? No. Concern? Yes. For who? Lavi. "Damn the maggot and his friends." Deluna said.


	4. Take A Liking

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 4**

**Take A Liking**

Deluna pushed past the cadets and got into the middle where the Noahs and the Black Order were fighting. She walked inbetween them and the Black order members instantly stopped, afraid of what she might do to them. Deluna stared at a little girl that looked twelve years old, knew better. That was Road Camelot. The one beside her was Tyki Mikk. They were smiling and staring at her. SHe knew them. Unforunately. "Go back to your campus." Deluna ordered.

"My, Deluna, you've grown some." Tyki astonished.

"Leave my campus." Deluna ordered.

"Your campus? They're letting you run this place? You're never going to straighten these misfits. So many have tried. Even your Dad would fail." Road said.

"Get off the campus." Deluna repeated.

"Why? We are friends aren't we?" Tyki responded.

"No. Leave. Now!" Deluna barked.

"Still bossy as ever kid." Tyki said, patting her head.

She slapped his hand away and pushed him back. Road smirked as she turned around to glare at the Order memebers. "Head back to your barracks!" Deluna shouted.

It was only Lavi's team. Go figure. SHe grabbed Road's wrist when she tried to hit her and she threw Road into Tyki. He caught her and sighed. Archer stood in the front of the crowd, watching. He wanted to see how she would handle came and stood beside him, knowing his brother wouldn't want him to interfere. "I said leave." Deluna muttered.

"Very well. Come on Road, let's go." Tyki said.

Deluna watched them walk to the gates, but then Tyki stopped. "Perhaps the Earl would like to see you. Why don't you come meet him?" Tyki asked.

"Leave." Deluna ordered.

They left and Deluna stared at Kanda. He was bleeding and had bruises. "You all know the rules. No fighting. Especially not with the Noahs. Go shower and go to bed. As for you Kanda, you stay and run the laps until I say stop. Archer and Damon, go home. I can handle this on my own." Deluna said.

"You're our baby sis, sis. We're always going to worry about you. I'll go tell Mom you're staying here for the rest of the night, but don't forget tomorrow Mom wants you to go to church with us. Why don't you bring Lavi?" Archer responded.

"I've had enough of him. I'm not going anywhere with him outside these walls." Deluna told them.

"Lavi, good luck with living here. We know she is a bit mean, but that's her for ya. Bye. Nice seeing you again." Damon said and the two brothers walked off.

Deluna threw something at them and hit them on the heads. SHe hated it when they takled like that. "Wait, wait, wait. The showers, you don't have a time limit on them anymore, right?" Lavi asked whihc made everyone stop and stare, waiting.

"I'll go change it right now." Deluna mumbled and walked to the main office.

Deluna tinkered with the machine and looked at the cameras. Her eyes wandered to the ones in the showers. "I still don't understand why they have cameras in the showers." Deluna said as she fixed the time limit.

Her eyes wandered around the cameras and noticed that only Lavi's team was really there. Maybe they had nothing to do? Yeah right. They were just a bunch of troublemakers. She found herself staring at the boys. The good thing was that they didn't invade their privacy completely .With all the steam and the stall walls being tall enough, she saw nothing. The only reason why she was staring at them though, was because they started talking, breaking the weird silence. "How was it like at the famous Silva household?" Chaoji asked.

"They're alright. It's only Deluna that has a problem. Actually, her Dad didn't say or do anything." Lavi said.

"Problem? What problem? She has a huge ego and she's spoiled. That's all there is to it." Daisya said.

"Well, she didn't seem too happy at the house. She was a little depressed." Lavi said.

"She's never happy." Allen said.

"I don't know. I think I got to be a little happy. Then she went and got mad, throwing me out of the house and into the backyard. I don't think she likes me." Lavi replied.

"Clearly." ALlen mumbled.

"Her family loves me. They all got excited when I asked her out on a date though. It was creepy, but didn't care." Lavi told them.

"You asked her out!" they shouted.

"I told you I want to figure a few things out and maybe we could get away with a few things or get her to lighten up." Lavi said.

"You just want to know how to get away with stuff?" Allen asked.

"Pretty much. She's hot, but her personality is worse than Yuu's." Lavi said.

"You're using her? Don't you think that's pushing things too far?" Krowley asked.

"First of all, pushing things too far was when we turned her blue. Hilarious by the way. Secondly, she said no. Big time." Lavi said.

"Still, you shouldn't play with a woman's feelings like that." Marie told him.

"Especially not her." Allen said.

"Do you want her out of here or not?" Lavi asked.

Deluna stared at her hands and sat down in the security guard's chair. She knew she wouldn't like the maggot, but then why did she feel so hurt? She hated him more than anything. So why the pain in her chest? "That's what I thought. I don't really like her. She's nothing special and sure her father is a gerneral, but she doesn't seem like the type to go whine to Daddy or her brothers. The only special thing about her from everyone else and that she is so guilble and she could win the award for the loudest and rudest person alive." Lavi said.

"That doesn't sound like you Lavi. You aren't mean. So why are you saying such things?" Allen asked.

"It's true. The sooner she's gone the better." Lavi said.

Deluna put her hand over her eyes. Dena was right. She had been too hard on them, but messing with one's feelings is something you should never do, but she didn't like Lavi. She hated him. She hated him more than anyone. So why did his words hurt her? WHy did she want him to continue the kiss? Why can't she get her head around him now? WHy did her sublings have to meddle? "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Lavi said and left.

Deluna went back to her house outside of the campus and Lavi got into his bed. Thoughts about Deluna aroused in his mind. For some reason he didn't want his friends to know what he really thought and he did have that planned for so long. When he went to her paren'ts house, when he asked her ouot at first, he was really just going to use her, but for some reason he can't think of doing that. He enjoyed their little arguements and her making him do the stupid routines over and over. She was so different because of the path she has chosen and that is laid down in front of her. He enjoyed her family and Deluna. It's just a pety crush, but when he said those cruel things it made him feel so guilty, so horrible. Allen was right. That wasn't him and that never would be, but he wasn't. . . . . . being himself. He feels so bad. She wasn't even there. "Ughh! Just a damn crush. Get over it." Lavi said as he put his pillow over his head. "A pety crush."

Lenalee stopped fluffing her pillow and looked at Lavi. A crush? What was he talking about? Lenalee stared at Lavi who sat up after a few minmutes and put his hands on his head. Something was messing with his head. His own thoughts. Lavi stared at his feet and bit his lip. Deluna was a stupid sassy, commander, bitchy, rude, crude, mean, bossy, jerk who doesn't know how to even smile (!) so he can't like her. He's had hundreds of crushes all because a woman was cute, beautiful, entrancing. Deluna did all that to him and made him want to get in an angruement with her. He wanted her to be mad at him. He wanted her to do that so she would pay attention to him, but it was stupid. He can't like her. He can't. But when he got her to laugh, to smile, though he had to tickle her, but who would've thought she was ticklish? Anyways, her laugh was so melodic. Only because he never heard it before. "Ughhh! Anyone else. Just not her. Not her. ANyone else." Lavi muttered.

"Lavi?" Lenalee whispered.

Lavi looked at Lenalee and blinked. When did she get there? He was going to ask that, but instead he put his hands down and smiled. "Yes Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"What? Oh, right, yeah. Yeah. Of course. Pfft, where would you get the idea that I wasn't? Ha. . . ha. . . . " Lavi could tell she wasn't buying it and rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. He was going to say it aloud or he wouldn't ever get his mind off of it. "What'cha ya doing?"

"Lavi." Lenalee said and stood on Allen's bed and put her hands on Lavi's. "You heard the lady. I'm your partner so I have to take care of you and make sure everything is alright. SO who's the girl? Why you acting like this?" Lenalee asked.

"It's nothing. Really. Honestly. Truly, on my honor. cross my heart and pray Kanda dies, and. . . and. . . . and stop looking at me like that." Lavi said, panicky.

"Lavi." Lenalee scolded.

"It's none of your buisness." Lavi said indignitantly.

"Please Lavi." Lenalee said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Lavi crossed his legs and let her get on the bed with him. She crossed her legs and sat near the end of the bed and Lavi hugged his pillow, placing his head on top, and looking at the door. He looked so insecure and flushed. Lenalee smiled warmly and waited. "I went to Deluna's house and I planned on listening to stories or something about her, but instead, I talked to her. I was able to carry on a decent conversation with her and we got in a fight, talked, danced, forced her to by the way, and then I asked her out. I planned on just using her for one or two dates because I didn't really like her and I wasn't going to mess with her feelings really. I was just saying she was beautiful which is the truth. Then we got into a little arguement and I kissed her then we got into another arguement and I got her to say yes by tricking her then she said no then we argued then you and Allen came." Lavi said.

Lenalee blinked then giggled. Lavi didn't moved his head, but stared at her, bashful, blushing. "I know you wouldn't go into depths with the using parts, but what I don't get is the kiss and what you're trying to say." Lenalee said.

"I. . . . I. . . . .Well, I enjoyed her company, her fighting, and the kiss. I. . . . I. . . .I I I I I. . . . . . Ughh! I think I li. . li. . . li. . li. . . . I can't say it." Lavi said as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Wow. I've never seen you like this Lavi. To think you'd fall for. At first I didn't believe it, but wow. Not a doubt in my mind now." Lenalee said.

"I don't like her!" Lavi shouted into the pillow, voice muffled.

Lenalee giggled again and the other girls started crowding, overhearing them. "Who doesn't he like?" Miranda asked.

"Deluna." Lenalee said.

"What? WHy her?" a girl asked.

"I do not like her!" Lavi shouted again.

"Then why are you blushing and being bashful?" Lou fa asked.

"I'm not. You can't even see my face!" Lavi responded.

"You know, you do have good judgement of people at times, but this is possibly the worst judgement you've ever had. Why her?" another girl asked.

"I do not like her!" Lavi said,

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lenalee asked.

"He did what?" the girls squeeled.

"I thought something was up." Allen said as he appeared out of nowhere. "You don't want her gone. You just want to get her attention."

"No I don't!" Lavi protested, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

"Then what were you talking about when you said it's just a damn crush. A pety just. Anyone but her. Not her. Anyone else." Lenalee said, putting her finger up in the air, smiling, and closing her eyes then staring at him with a victorious smirk.

Lavi raised his head from his pillow and frowned. "I do not have a crush. There's no way I would be into someone like her. SHe hasn't even used my name once!" Lavi said.

"Yeah. She barely uses our names either, but she is always on your back and you heard her brothers and sister, they said she had a crush on you. How they got that from her calling you maggot is beyond me though." Lenalee said.

"She hates me!" Lavi shouted.

"She hates a lot of people, but there is somethnig different with you." Komui said as he appeared from behind.

"Where'd you come from?' they all questioned.

"Also, your gaze is-"

"I don't like her Komui!" Lavi shouted.

"Just because we're in a boot camp doesn't mean we can't love someone." Lenalee said.

"Take Cross for example." Allen said.

"It's a surprise he hasn't tried to hit on her yet." Komui added.

"He hasn't?" Allen queried.

"Nope." Komui said.

"Sooo, you still gonna get her to go on a date with ya?" Allen asked.

"NO!" Lavi shouted.

"Wow. You must really like her." Lenalee astonished.

"You know Deluna isn't that bad. It's only you guys that she treats unfairly because everyone else has already learned their place and been put into shape. She is only trying to help. Not many other people get in trouble with her because they realized what she is doing. If you guys would give her a chance she would be a better person to you. I think the reason why she is going so hard on you all is because she understands what you're all capable of." Komui said and all of the men had walked into hear him.

"What are you talking about?" Daisya asked.

"You all think she's spoiled, but truthfully, her siblings were always spoiled of her. She wasn't suppose to be born. She was an unexpected baby and then she was suppose to be a boy which the doctor messed up on the test. Her Dad didn't want another child or another daughter at that. SO he had always been hard on her and treated her unfairly. She had always tried to prove him wrong on things, but he always turns his head the other way. All she wants is to make him proud and this is the only plan she has left. Her Dad came her as a child, worked here, and is now in the military. He loves this place with all his heart and as the years went by the repuatation fell and now we hold the misfits. Deluna took the offer because if she could turn this place around and show her father she is capable of doing things and is ready for the military he would be proud unless he fails to understand that again. She chose this career not only because of her father, but because she is very patrotic. Always had been. She had always been a child full of pride, honor, self disipline, self respect, and dignity. Since the age of four she pushed herself and began training earlier than her normal people. Ever since she was born she made the decision of joining the military and to fight for her country. To keep her people safe." Komui paused and sighed.

"he took everything seriously and thought of ways, plans and stradegies, to use in battle. Soemtimes she went overboard and no one ever really liked her because she put real life situations into a problem on the battlefield. That's how she sees life and that's how she gets through it. SHe wasn't like other children and instead of playing she would always exercise. Pushing herself to be the best. SHe even got her brothers to coach her. She is very independant, but dependant when necessary. Many people look up to her because she is strong and brave. A true warrior. SHe was always the smartest in her class and she tutored many students. SHe would be on several sports. SHe would be voted captain because she was a leader. Many people did talk bad about her and their words are much worse than the words you've used. Everyone thinks she gets treated special, but it's not true. Growing up her parents didn't treat her as good as her brothers and sister. Piper, Damon, and Archer had always been acknowledged where as Deluna had only been by unimporant people. The only people she want to be acknowledged by are her parents because they don't realize everything she has achieved and will achieve. Her mom didn't want her to join the military and still doesn't. She doesn't approve at all so she barely notices what Deluna has done so far since most of it was related to the military. Her Dad probably doesn't even know her name. He always calls her private. If they are proud and if they do approve of her decision, they never show it."

"Her Mom just wants her to go to college and be a nurse or a scientist. SOmething other than a solider. Then she wants her to settle down and have a family. Still, Deluna strives for her parents realization, proudness, and approval. She had never held a grudge against her parents or her siblings. In fact, her siblings always stayed by her side growing up. Archer is her closest sibling. He personally worked along beside her and went to just about everything that was inportant to her. When she needed someone he was there. Damon was the one that always picked on the others while Piper was the most mature. SHe always kept watch over them, but was the second to the youngest. Deluna is the youngest. Though, Damon acts like the younest. Each one of them hodl a great amount of respect for every indiviual unless you give them a reason not to. They are all kind, but Deluna sure doesn't seem like it at times. Maybe because she was bullied. Not just because of her personality, because of who her parents are. Still, she wants to protect every last one of you. SHe isn't cold hearted or bitter. Just misunderstood and alone." Komui explained.

"Whoa, Komui, that's a lot to take in." Allen said.

"SHe was. . . . bullied? But she wouldn't just let them bully her, would she?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. She knew she was stronger than them and it would not be an equal fight so she let them bully her, trying to ignore them, but sometimes he went to her head. If not for them though she wouldn't of pushed herself further, thriving for her own respect. I've also heard that the crueler she is to someone the more she likes them." Komui said.

"You just made that one up." Lavi said.

"No. It's true." Dena said as she walked through the door.

"So you're saying she likes me?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe. You see, she is very complicated. Honestly, I can't tell if she likes you or not. And I'm her BFF!" Dena said proudly. "The only reason why I'm here is to help her because she had always been there for me. She tends to mean, but is the sweetest person in the world once you get to know her. SHe also tends to hate boys more than girls because she doesn't want to fall in love. SO she treats them worse then girls."

"But she HATES me." Lavi said.

"Because you like her." Dena responded.

"I. Don't. Like. Her." Lavi seethed, but blushed.

"She pushes boys away and tends to hate those that have a care free personality because they rarely take anything serious. Thus, she dislikes Damon more than her other siblings. You never know, she might have a crush on you." Dena said, winking.

"I don't like her!" Lavi shouted.

"Sure you don't. You sure got friendly at the party. Or did you forget everything that happened already?" Dena asked.

Lavi went red. He had forgotten they were watching. "I don't think she hates you. She makes herself believe that because she doesn't want to fall in love. The mind can tell her different and make her believe different from what her heart feels. Plus, I've never seen her so. . . . . . . so. . . . . . . .out of line. Hmm, hwo do I say this? You make her get angrier than she ever gets. You can trick her. You get worst punishments than the others which signals liking. You make her act differently. I suppose that'll work." Dena said.

"For the last time I don't like her and she hates me!" Lavi shouted, hands on head and head down.

"Then why do you keep blushing and why did you ask her out?" Dena responded as she left, waving her hand.

Deluna laid down in her bed and frowned. Nothing new, but she couldn't get the day, or specifically, Lavi, put of her mind. SHe shook her head and closed her eyes. She got on her side and put one hand under her pillow under her head then the other on top of her pillow. She opened her eyes and looked at the other side of the bed. She stared at the emptiness sadly. She was just eighteen and yet she felt so lonely and that she lived a whole life of loneliness. She didn't want a lover though. She knew it sounded crazy and insane and that you can't stop yourself from falling in love, but she can, she will. She had done so good so far and will keep at it. She won't fall in love for two reasons. SHe refuses to get hurt and it would be stupid since she will devote her life entirely to her country. No time for love. Plus, she can't stand one night stands. So she found it stupid of her brother Archer to fall head over heels for her other best friend, Livy. She was a few years older then Deluna, but still a few years younger than Archer. Archer was twenty six. Almost twenty seven. She was twenty four like Damon who married Livy's best friend, Amberly. Piper was engaged and soon to be wed within the next month or so. Archer already had two kids though. He first had a son four years ago and another kid, girl, two years ago. They still want another one. Damon had one last year and Piper is talking to her fiance, Matheo, Mat for short, about having a kid soon. SO she had one niece and two nephews already.

Did she want her own kids? Was she even fit for the title of a mother? She's never babysat before so she wouldn't know. She could never know. No matter what she will not fall for someone. Definitely not Lavi. The damn maggot. SHe just wants to be a solider. It's a dark path and full of pain and suffering, but her family has always been part of the wars. Even the cival wars which probably isn't such a thing to be proud to claim. Fighitng and killing your own people? How absurd and wrong. Killing isn't exactly right either, but if it meant she could give people their freedom and live a life full of happiness then she would. She will make it to the ranks. She is never one for backing down and she wasn't going to let the maggot get in her way, but his words had hurt her so much and they shouldn't have. No matter what she will not fall for such a silly baboon. "I will not let him alter my future." Deluna whispered as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

Even though she was determined about all this when she thought about the kiss she felt that her plans were stupid. She bit her bottom lip. This was not what she signed up for. SHe can't give up. SHe won't give up. Not now. Not ever. She will forget him in due time. SHe is already well known and will continue to rise. That was a promise. Her word. "He is nothing, but a maggot." Deluna and closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	5. Redder, Hotter

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 5**

**Redder, Hotter**

Lavi stared at Deluna as she sat down with the Generals, Supervisors, and Dena. She slowly ate and stared out the window. Did he really like her? Did he really want to go on the date? Plus, for some odd reason, she had gotten even ruder and more tough on him. Not the team. Him. It was strange, but everytime she looked at him now she was angry. It makes him wonder what he did wrong. Dena waved at Lavi and Lavi waved back. Deluna caught this and muttered something to Dena. Dena laughed and Deluna rolled her eyes. "You're staring at her." Lenalee said, not even looking at him.

"Again." Allen said.

"SHe's really mad at me. I don't even know why." Lavi said, not looking at them.

"Did you play another prank?" Lenalee asked.

"A few, but she was angry since Monday. When she first walked into the barracks." Lavi said.

"Maybe Dena is right. The more she likes you, the crueler she'll be." Allen said.

"That or you really pissed her off." Lenalee said.

Lavi stared at Deluna and sighed. What did he do? It wasn't any of the pranks. So what was it? Deluna stood up and then her frown deepened. She said something to Dena and she looked dumbfounded. Deluan walked out and Lavi thought about following her for a minute. He took care of his empty food tray and left the cafeteria. He carefully followed her until they were outside. She went to a pole that was high above her head held up by two wooden stakes, so to say. She put her hands on it properly then did pull ups. Lavi counted them in his head and watched her start to sweat after minutes and more minutes went by. He wasn't sure how long had passed, but he knew it had been awhile and he felt he could stare at her forever. She didn't even look exhausted once she reached four hundred. That was hard to do even for people with upper arm strength. Komui did say she had been training for the military since she set her career choice at four. So maybe she practiced to go this far?

She did a flip on the pole and hung upside down on it. Her hat was set by a tree not a yard away and some bits and pieces of her hair started to fall out of place as she put her hands on the back of her head and did something simliar to sit ups, but on a pole and in the air. SHe didn't do too many of those. Lavi could guess why. When you're upside down all the blood rushes to your head. So unless you're used to it for more than a few minutes then you're going to get so dizzy that you'll fall down. WHich would be bad because you would land on your head. Ow. She then put her chin over the pole and held it for almost five minutes. Lavi has never seen anyone like her. It's really hard for people to do these, because of Tv and video games, no one ever had upper arm strength anymore. Well, he blamed Tv and video games, but he watches a lot of Tv and plays a lot of video games. Still, the outcomes were remarkable. SHe really did push herself to be the best.

Lavi smiled unknowingly and leaned on the wall. Putting his hands in his pocket he gazed at Deluna as she started doing push ups. She had taken her jacket of and now you could clearly see her sweat. It wasn't much, but the top of her shirt around her neck had a few small spots of sweat. He could clearly see a few beads of sweat on her face though. It probably wasn't because she was exercising that much, but because of how hot it was. It was over a hundred degrees. It was like the Sahara. He hoped he never went to a real dessert. Deluna suddenly stopped, but stayed in position above the ground. Something was on her mind and he wished he knew what. She shook her head and then sat on the ground. She put her hands on her knees, but didn't sit criss cross. "So she isn't all bark and no bite." Lavi murmured, checking the time. SHe had spent a whole lot more time exercising than anyone else did. She still wasn't even tired.

Deluna put her chin in her hand and stared at the cement wall that surrounded the camp. She couldn't get the maggot out of her head. His hurtful words, which she should be used to, stung and made her angry, but when she thought about the kiss and the little scene at her parents it made her happy. She just wanted him to be gone from all thoughts, but he wouldn't leave. Like he was purposely annoying her. She sighed and frowned. He was always cheery and she didn't get it. "What'cha thinking 'bout?" Archer asked from behind her and he was on his knees, hugging his sister. "Haven't had my welcome back hug yet." He clearified.

"Don't care." Deluna said, sitting up straight.

He sat beside her and his deep blonde hair waved as a cold breeze blew by. His baby blue eyes sparkled and his smile was as bright as the sun. He was always so alive. "What are you thinking 'bout Luna?" Archer repeated.

"Do you have to use that nickname?" Deluna responded.

"It's better than your legal nickname or you middle name: Deluna Ann Silva Shiro. And I never liked being called Arch too much, but I like it. Yet, you call me Arch because it's short than Archer or Archy." Archer told her.

"Shiro is a boy's name though. That's why it's a bad nickname and Ann is a common name. I don't liked to be called Ann because it's. . . . . . I just don't like being called Ann." Deluna said.

"Deluna Ann Silva Shiro?" Lavi muttered.

"You call me Arch, I cll you Luna." Archer said.

"Whatever." Deluna responded.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" Archer asked.

"Nothing." Deluna said.

"Then how come you look frustated?" Archer asked.

"Drop it." Deluna said.

"Oooooh. You don't want to talk to me about it, huh? What happened to me being your favorite brother? You can trust me." Archer said.

"It's nothing." Deluna said.

"C'mon." Archer said, looking her in the eyes. "Oh, I see. It's about that pirate boy with the red hair that you call maggot. Am I right or am I right?"

"Not a chance." Deluna said with a serious face.

Archer looked at her face closely. It was always hard to tell if she was lying, but he was the only one that could ever see through her mask. Maybe because he knew her better than anyone else. "Liar." Archer said simply.

"I'm not lying and why are you even here?" Deluna asked.

"To spend some time with you." Archer said.

"I only have until four. Which is an hour and a half. More time than I thought." Deluan said, checking her watch.

"It's Wednesday. It's been a long five and a half days. Though, I got back 'bout a week ago." Archer said.

"You're bored? How could you be bored with two kids and a wife?" Deluna asked.

"Because I'm not used to it I guess. I can't really do much with Wen because he goes to school because he's almost five now and a very intelligent child. Then Clare is almost three. They're getting old compared to the last time I saw them." Archer said.

"Livy is always asking Devin or Ty to help her out. She barely gets time to herself." Deluna said.

"I know. The thing is, I don't even think they know I'm their father. I've never heard them call me that. Then today both of them said Archer." Archer said.

"Where you going with this?" Deluna asked.

"I want to watch my kids grow up. I've been in the military for six years now and I think it's time for me to retire. Find another job here at home. Sure I'll get bored, but I want to see my son go through the girl drama as a teen and Clare go through all the make up and shopping. Watch her go to prom and make sure she stays safe. Ya know?" Archer said.

"Wouldn't Dad be mad if you retired?" Deluna asked.

"It's not his choice that I stay or that I even had to go. I don't even want to be in the military. I told myself I would stay for only two years, but I stayed longer because I loved saving lives. But now, I'm done." Archer said.

"You didn't want to be in the military?" Deluna asked.

Archer shook his head, but his smile stayed. "I am very partiotic, but I'm not as good as Dad thinks I am. Damon is better than me. Then you, my oh my, you are so much better than us because you actually want to go. Damon didn't want to go either, but he did to make Mom and Dad happy. Plus, he could mess around with the guns and such."

"Then why did you guys go if you didn't want to?" Deluna asked.

"We just did. Damon is thinking about retiring with me. We just need to find a way to tell Dad." Archer said.

"I see." Deluan whispered.

"What's with that face?" Archer asked.

"You know exactly what's with my face." Deluna said.

Archer leaned his head back and laughed and laughed. Deluna stared at him, frowning, and narrowing her eyes. "That's right. You looked up to me. Funny thing about it, I admired you. For your commitment, not giving up no matter what, and you were always brave and strong. And smart. Piper, Damon, and I all looked up to you. You just never realized that. You deserved better in life and you deserve to be noticed by our parents. You will be too. Give it just a little more time." Archer said.

"I gave it eighteen years and Dad doesn't even look me in the eye or call me by my name. It's private or girl. Mom is always nagging me and is always telling me to go to college. Settle down and have a family. I'm only eighteen and she's already speaking about me having a family. Sorry to disappoint her more, but I'm no ever going to fall in love." Deluna said.

"Why not?" Archer asked.

"My heart belongs to the country. My life belongs to the country. It won't be long before I'm out on the battlefield." Deluna said.

"That doesn't mean you can't have a lover." Archer told her.

"I've been through this before. I will not fall in love because I am going to the military. Most likely my grave will be on the battlefield. It would be pointless to have a lover if you can't raise a family or love them because you're not there iwth them." Deluna said.

"WHy do you even want to go?" Archer asked.

"To defend my country. To give everyone their freedom. You already know all the answers so stop asking pointless questions." Deluna said.

"If you're not going to fall in love then how come you have a crush on that Lavi kid?" Archer asked.

"I don't!" Deluan shouted.

"Then how come you were thinking about him when I came here? Before I came here?" Archer asked.

"I wasn't!" Deluna shouted.

"Your protesting says you were." Damon said, sitting on her other side when she tried to leave.

"Will you guys give it up? I hate him." Deluna responded.

"No you don't." Dena said, sitting in front of her.

"I hate him. . . . . . . . and he hates me." Deluna said, but whispered the last part so that it wasn't audible.

A bell went off and Deluna stood up. Lavi's team started crowding the place and Deluna was about to put her jacket and hat back on, but decided not to. She checked a piece of paper and scanned it. She made everyone line up at the gates and Dena held a timer. "I want you to run around the campus until you drop. No matter what you have to finish at the gate. When you're done give me your time and how many laps you did. We're testing your stamina and speed and you're doing this as an individual. Begin." Deluna said and everyone ran off with the famous four in the lead. Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. Lenalee was first then Kanda and Lavi were neck and neck. Allen then got up to them and they caught up to Lenalee.

Deluna listened to her brothers and Dena talk. She stayed by the gates and held the timer, a clipboard, and a pen. She marked people off along with their laps and that lap's time. They all kept going until only Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen were running, but they were started to slow down. Allen was the first to go and laid on the ground. It took another three laps, but Lenalee soon collapsed right on the spot. She barely made it to the gate and to the grass. Kanda and Lavi were two laps apart and Kanda was in the head, but it didn't take long for Kanda to reach his limit. So when he stopped first she was shocked. She thought Lavi would give up before Kanda. As Lavi came by and smirked and waved at Deluna. His pace didn't change one bit since he started. He took Deluna's words and put them to good use. He jogged. He ran backwards and stared at Deluna. "Wanna join me cap'n? It's getting kinda lonely." Lavi said.

"This test is for you. Not me." Deluna said, staring at the paper, but Lavi could tell how upset she was that he was still going.

"C'mon. Let's see if you can really take what you dish out." Lavi said.

"I thought I showed you that earlier while you watched me since lunch? Or did you think I didn't know you were spying on me for those few hours?" Deluna said as Lavi went red.

Lavi tripped over a rock and got right back up. Deluna couldn't help but scoff, forcing herself not to laugh. "Watch your step maggot." Deluan said.

"You know, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Luna." Lavi said and she almost broke the clipboard.

He laughed and ran a few more laps and when he passed her again she stared at him. The hurtful words came back to memory then the image of him in the showers and then when he lined up in a towel and it fell. A dirty thought came to mind and she guped. A bright red blush formed on her cheeks and she lifted the clipboard to cover her face except her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and her eyes played tricks on her. She could feel her face get redder even as he disappeared behind the building then reappeared a moment later. Lavi caught her stare and she felt her face get hotter for some reason. She shook her head and tried to make herself stop blushing as she stared at the paper, but it stayed. Dena, who was beside her for awhile, glanced at her and caught the color red since it stood out big time and stared at her. She kept looking up at Lavi and then shut her eyes, shaking her head once more. "Damn it." Deluna cursed.

"Deluna?" Dena asked.

Deluna stared at her, but hid her face behind the clipboard. This only made Dena smile and got a devious glint in her eyes. "Y- Yes Dena?" Deluna asked.

"Gof or a run with him. I'll keep track." Dena said, taking everything from her and pushing her into Lavi as he passed.

She held her head because it his Lavi's and glared at Dena. "What do you think you're doing?" Deluna shouted.

"Just go for a run. It seems we're going to be here awhile. Besides, Lavi has already made it to six miles. Let's see if he got any better." Dena said.

"I'm not-"

"Just go!" Dena said, shoving her, not caring she was pissed off.

Lavi smiled and grabbed her wrist, dragging her. Deluna freed her hand from his and ran ahead of him. Her face no longer felt warm so hopefully she wasn't blushing when Dena did that. She heard Lavi beside her and frowned. "Can you tell me why you're so mad at me?" Lavi asked.

"I hate you." Deluna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not answering my question." Lavi said.

"I'll tell you what. If you can keep running until I give up then I'll tell you." Deluna said, smirking.

"But I've already ran six miles! That's not fair. My legs are starting to go numb and they're so sore." Lavi said.

"Aww. Too bad. Guess you'll never know." Deluna said and ran ahead again.

"What? You're cruel!" Lavi said.

"Don't care maggot." Deluna said.

"I just have to last longer than you, right?" Lavi asked.

Deluna didn't respond, not wanting to repeat herself. So Lavi slowed down a bit, but it only put a small amount of distance between them. Time went by and Lavi was about ready to pass out, sweating through his shirt. He wasn't even running anymore and fell on his knees, panting. Deluna turned her head around and smirked. She knew he wouldn't be able to surpass her. Lavi got back up though. He stared at her with determined eyes and she was so stunned that she stopped running. She wasn't sure what, but it seemed so familiar. What happened, that is. Lavi passed her and was running properly, but slowly. She narrowed her eyes and ran again. They kept at it and Lavi was pushing himself so hard. Deluna wasn't even close to being exhausted. Not even an ounce. Yet, Lavi was still running and if he kept runnign and sweating like the way he was then he would end up dehydrated because he lost all of the water in his body and pushed himself so hard. She wasn't going to tell him, but he was going to far. Why did he even care that she was mad at him? He said it himself, he hated her.

A few more laps passed and Lavi was going on the thirteenth mile, but was no longer running. No one knew about the little deal they made and they windered why he was pushing himself so hard. Archer, Damon, and Dena were impressed though. Worried, but impressed. Deluna passed the gates, but when she turned her head around Lavi wasn't there like last time. She looked ahead and saw he was just now getting ready to go behind the building again. He was getting much slower. She fastened her pace for some reason. She had a bad feeling. When she got behind the building Lavi passed out on the ground. She ran over to him and looked down at him. He was still awake, but panting, breathing heavily. "Why did you push yourself so far that you can't even finish the lap?" Deluna asked, not even trying to help him up as he tried to stand.

"I want to know why you're angry at me." Lavi said as he fell down.

"You're not going to last longer than me. I'm not even a bit tired." Deluna told him.

"What? Not an ounce?" Lavi asked.

"I can run a long ways before I get tired. Kinda like the track and field during the olmpics, I can run almost as many miles as the pros before I feel like stopping." Deluna said, standing in front of him.

Lavi stood up and struggled to walk forward, but did. "What are you doing?" Deluna questioned.

"Walking until you give up." Lavi said.

"You're insane!" Deluna said.

"No I'm not. I just want to know why you're mad at me." Lavi said as he fell down again.

Deluna stared at him disbelievingly. Why was he so determined to know? "Why do you want to know?" Deluna asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to be mad at me I guess." Lavi said as he stumbled forward.

Lavi fell down a few more times, but he didn't get back up once he fell down once more. Deluan didn't even move from her spot. SHe was just staring at him in disbelief. Lavi stared at her and smiled. "You truly are breathtaking." Lavi mumbled as his eye started to close.

She ran over to him and shook him a little. With helf lidded eyes he gazed up at her while lying on his back. He tried to sit up, but his muscles were too sore and he fell back down on his back, wincing. "Come on. I still need to go a few more miles." Lavi told himself.

"You still have your sights set on that?" Deluna asked.

"Of course." Lavi said.

"Are you crazy? You can't even stand up. Just give up already you maggot!" Deluna said agrily, but she didn't know why she had gotten so angry.

"No." Lavi responded.

Deluna stared at him and guilt etched into her heart. Why did she feel so bad? This wasn't even her fault. She looked around the area and her frown deepened as she made him sit down in the shade under a tree. If she took too long her brothers and Dena will suspect something. "When I went to change the time limit for the showers Saturday I checked the security cameras since they were in the same room and hooked up to the same machine. By then you and the other guys were in the showers and I caught you guys talking about me." Deluna said.

"Why were you even watching? Or listening? Wait, there's a camera in the showers?" Lavi asked.

Deluna felt her face get hot again and she knew she was blushing. "I overheard you. That's all." Deluna said.

"Really? Well, first of all, you had to know we were already in the showers so you were watching. Second of all, you have to turn the volume on because there's hundreds of security cameras here and having them all on is impossible for you to listen to everyone clearly." Lavi told her.

"I- I wasn't watching." Deluna protested.

She wasn't really. She couldn't even see anything. That was the only reason why she stared at the screen. "Then why are you blushing?" Lavi asked.

Delluna put her hands in front of her face and jumped away from him. Why was she acting like this? This wasn't like her. Lavi laughed and Deluna's face got redder. "I thought you were used to those words and they didn't bother you? And if you're mad about that then why aren't you mad at anyone else?" Lavi asked.

Deluna didn't have an answer to that, but she luckily, found one after a few minutes of thinking. "Because you lied to me and in front of my family. You planned on using me if I actually agreed to go out with a damn maggot like you, but I'm not falling in love with anyone. You were watching me today and I don't know why, I don't care, but you heard my brother and I. So I don't have to expalin myself." Deluna said.

"Oh, right. I guess you have a point." Lavi said and looked away from her ashamed.

Deluna stared at him. She hated liars and men who used women. She hated a lot of things and hated a lot of people, but treated them right. All except Lavi, but she wasn't going to treat him any better. She turned around and got on her knees. SHe turned her head around and Lavi blinked, confused. "What are you doing?" Lavi asked.

"No man gets left behind. Number one rule. I'm not going to teach what I don't follow." Deluna said as she put him on her back.

"I thought it was suppose to be the man that carried someone?" Lavi said jokingly.

"You're the one ready to pass out. I don't think you could carry yourself let alone someone else." Deluna muttered and she started walking back.

The trip was silent and everyone stared at them as she approached slowly. Lavi had exceeded his limits by far. He was heavy too. Well, he was the heavest person she had carried, but it didn't bother her. Lavi's sweat dripped on her and she fel him put his head in her neck. "I'm sorry." Lavi whispered, looking at the dirt path.

Deluna stopped halfway to the group and she stared at him wide eyed. Why did he apologize? He hated her and she hated him. So simple. "I should've never said those words. I would've never said them to your face and saying them behid your back is worse than doing that. No one ever likes the person that comes and tries to fix this place up. You are just the most strict peson that came here and you are a bit crude. More than you should be." Lavi said through his rough and unevened breathing.

Deluna stared straight ahead and closed her eyes. Lavi stared at her and slowly smiled. "You do go to the extreme and I guess you have your reasons. That's what I thought at first, but I still shouldn't of done that prank with the others. That was horrible. I now understand though. Komui explained to us about how the other teams are and why you're spending so much time with us even though you hate us. He also explained why you are doing this and how hard life has been for you. I'm sorry about that. Not many parents act like that, but at least they didn't abadon you." Lavi said.

Deluna bit her lip and Lavi could see some pain in her eyes. "He had no right to tell you that."

"He felt he needed to. He felt it would help, but it didn't do much." Lavi said, defending Komui.

"You all still have no respect. That's for sure." Deluna muttered.

"About what I said, I shouldn't of planned on using you. I won't either. Not that you'd give me the chance anyways. Also, I don't hate you. I guess I don't like you either. I don't know. I just didn't want my friends to think I like you, but all the girls, Allen, Komui, and Dena all think I do. Maybe we could be friends?" Lavi said.

"Not a chance. I don't need your friendship. I still hate you." Deluna said.

"Thought you'd say that. Thanks for carrying me back, but I think you should start walking again. They're staring." Lavi told her.

Deluna started walking again and Lavi continued to stare at her. She put him down and took her things from Dena. She checked a few things off and then stared at the team. Lavi sat up and wiped his face with his hand. "Moron." Deluna whispered.

"What took you so long?" Damon asked.

Deluna twitched as she whacked his head, knowing what he was thinking. She thought about what the team could do next, but checked the time. It was almost dinnertime. She sighed and rubbed her head. "Go take your showers and then you have the rest of the day off. Someone take the maggot to his bed or the nurse until he can walk again. Or leave him. I don't care." Deluna said as she grabbed her hat, jacket, and walked away.

"I guess that means we have to go. Catch ya later sissy!" Damon said.

"Say hi to Ty for me." Dena said.

"Kay." Archer said.

Deluna walked out of the shower with just a towel on then heard something come from Lavi's barracks. She stopped brushiong her teeth and spit in the sink. She put some slippers on and took the towel out of her hair and walked to the barracks with her toothbrush in her mouth and in one hand. She stared at the cadets and most of the girls and some boys got on the beds. She then sighed as a rattle snake came out from under a bed. She walked over to it and carefully picked it up then threw it out the open window then closed it. She stood in the middle of the room and everyone stared at her. Lavi sat up on his bed and crawled to the edge of the bed. Deluna's hair was out of it's hair badn and it flowed down her back and against it. It shined under the light and looked prettier than it did before. Also, it was extremely long. It was longer than Lenalee's when she let it down. And she had the longest hair. Unless you counted Kanda. Her hair was still longer though. She brushed her hair and it tuanted the boys. Especially Lavi. "I need to get a hair cut. It's getting too long again." Deluna told herself, ignoring the boys' stares.

"Wow." Daisya said, leaning forward and hand over his eyes. "She is smoking!"

Lavi fell off of his bed and at that moment it sucked to have the top bunk. He sat on the floor and looked up at Deluna who stood right in front of him and stared at him. It wasn't with hatred or anger nor concer or worry or kindness. It was a casual stare. Her bangs, which were much shorter and some that lined her eyes and got longer as her hair traveled down. She blinked and found some humor in him falling and staring at her with googly eyes. Lavi held his nose as he got a nosebleed and not just because of the fall. He looked her up and down. Up and down. She stopped moving her toothbrush with her other hand and her second hand continued to brush her soft, silky, wet hair. She remember when it used to be snarly and frizzy.

Lavi kept looking her up and down. SHe was teasing him. Deluna let her toothbrush droop and she stared at him weirdly. Lavi swallowed a lump in his throat and gazed at her. A dirty thought came to mind and he shook his head, but he blushed. "So. . . . . . beautiful." Lavi uttered.

Deluna heard him and looked at the door, still brushing her hair. Bak, Fou, Komui, Reever, and a few other cadets walked in. Cross soon came into sight and all the boys stared at her, red or drooling, some with dirty thoughts, and who knows what else. The other four generals and cadets walked in. Cross came over to her and looked at her, smiling. She glanced at him, but continued to stare at Lavi. She could smeel alcohol on Cross and scrunched her nose. She didn't like him much. Though, she didn't seem to notice what all the boys were drooling and thinking about. Lavi seemed to be gaga over her. She leaned forward towards him with her hands on her knees and ignored Cross's lecherous stare downwards. She reached out her hand and gently touched Lavi's head. Lavi got redder and redder as she got closer and closer. She didn't even know what he was blushing about. Lavi winced when she touched his head and realized he had a huge bump on it. She blinked and pushed his hair back. She sniffed and realized he hadn't showered. "Do you feel okay? You're warm and you are bleeding. Over exerting yourself may have done something to your body. Plus you haven't showered and need something to eat." Deluna said, oddly, kindly.

"Huh? W- why do you care? Why are you being kind?" Lavi asked, but kept staring at her and gulped again.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm in charge so I have to take care of all of you cadets. Even those I hate. I'm just doing my job. How do you feel?" Deluna asked, kneeling down in front of him, getting closer.

Lavi tried not to look down and stared into her eyes. They didn't show much, but there was something in her eyes. Some kind of emotion he couldn't define. "Uh, I. . . . I. . . . ummm, I feel fine." Lavi said, standing up in a rush, but got lightheaded.

He started to shake and his muscles got really sore. He went to hold the bed, but accidently fell forward. Deluna caught him and he blushed. Lifting his head to stare at her, he felt his throat get dry. "Did he do that on purpose?" Allen muttered.

"WHat's going on? She is acting different and Lavi is. . . . .weird." Lenalee astonished from her bed.

Lavi felt some water drip on his face from her hair and she did something with her lips to signal she was thinking. The nurse couldn't do much. Mainly because she left early for the week because she needed to go do something. She helped him stand and stared at him. She rubbed her head and started brushing her hair with her fingers again. She took a deep breath and sighed. "What a nuisence you are maggot. Come on, I'll take you to my room. I have to patch you up." Deluna said, clearly aggravated.

"What? I'm fine. Really. I don't need any help." Lavi said, standing up straight and backing away, but started to fall and Deluna caught him.

"The nurse is gone and I have a mother, a sister, and three cousins who are nurses or doctors. I'm the best person here to care for you. Now shut up and listen to me because I'm giving you a direct order and follow it for once maggot! Jeez, it's not like I want you of all people to be in my room. And now I have to take another shower because you got your stench on me. God, you're more annoying than my brother." Deluna said and drabbed Lavi by the shirt.

"_Ne_, it sounds like you care about my well being." Lavi commented.

She purposely made him hit the corner of the wall and he yelled at her. She stopped and spun her head around. "You are in no position to be yelling at me. Do you want to have a worse condition? I sure the hell wouldn't mind." Deluna said, agitated.

Lavi stared at her bored, dull, and yet, angry face. She had something in her eyes. What was it? Deluna waited for him to respond and he just stared at her. What was this weird feeling he had? What kind of aura was coming off of her? Why did it seem like she was caring? "Well, do you want to be in worse condition?" Deluna asked, getting in his fair.

"N- n- n- no." Lavi answered, freaked out.

"Thought so." Deluna said and left the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What just happened here?" Daisya asked melodramtically.

"Do you think he planned that?" Krowley asked.

"No." Allen said.

Deluna brought out a metal tub and filled it with water and soap. She had it in the showers, but Lavi just looked around her three stalled shower room with a bathroom and sinks. It was more decent than the showers in their barracks. Or maybe it was because it was a girl's shower? She sighed once more and brought out an outfit that looked big enough to fit Lavi. In fact, they were just his size. "I'm gonna get your sweat off of me and you strip and get in the tub. Take your time. The soap on there is to relieve your pain and muscles. I have the towel right here for you and then you'll change into these plain clothes. They're not mine so don't worry about that. They belonged to my brother Archer when he was our age. He gave them to me just in case I needed an extra outfit. I'll be in the shower for a few minutes so I'll be right back out before you finish. You have to stay in there for awhile." Deluna said, answering all of his questions that he hadn't asked yet.

She dragged him over to the tub and took of his shoes, socks, shirt, bandana, and took off his pants, but left him in his underwear. Lavi blushed, but he shouldn't have. She had already seen him naked because his towel fell. "You can take that off on your own and I'll have your uniform washed. Now, shut your eyes so I can take my towel off for a moment." Deluna said, taking her toothbrush out and getting a new towel for her. He really stinks after he runs/ walks almost thirteen miles.

Lavi closed his eyes and she got in the shower, throwing the towel on the floor and turning the shower back on. He got in the tub and stared at the water. It was a bubble bath. Whatever the soap was, it relieved his soreness. The water turned off and Deluna reached out for her towel and then pulled it in. When she came out she finished brushing her teeth, though she hadn't eaten yet, and walked into her room. She dressed into some pjs that were suitable for the camp. She came back in and Lavi stared at her. She still had her hair down. "Ten more minutes and you can get out and dress. I'll go get medicine and food. By then you should be dressed and out of the tub thing. Just sit on my bed and I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry about the water in there. Try not to make too much of a mess on the floor. I hate drying up the water." Deluna said and left.

Lavi finished drying his hair and had his bandana around his neck. He sat on her bed and put the towel down. He looked around and stared at her open closet. Her uniforms were hanging and she had a few coats. Then casual clothes and some pjs. He stared at her nightstand and opened the drawer. He was curious about her. He found a few notebooks, books, pens, money, and something underneath it all. He took it out and stared at it. A family picture from a few years ago. SHe looked eleven or twelve. Her hair was still long, but definitely not as long as it was now. Everyone in the picture was smiling. Even her Dad, but there was something wrong with her smile. Something wrong with the picture. He heard her coming and quickly put it back the way he found it and closed the drawer.

Deluna placed his food and medicine on the bed. She watched him take it and sat down at the edge of the bed, quickly eating her meal and putting the tray by the door. Lavi put his on her stand. He felt strange as did she, but she took out a first aid kit and bandaged his head. Lavi stared at her and grinned. She looked away from his small injuries, if that's what you wanted to call them, and stared at his face, hands still in the air. His emerald eye gave her comfort, peace, and what was she thinking. Hatred. Hatred. Keep hatred in mind. The warmth and depth of the emerald pools, though. She didn't know what to feel or say. So she finished taking care of him and turned away. "Thanks." Lavi said.

"I don't need thanks from a maggot like you." Deluna said.

"Now you sound like Yuu." Lavi said.

Deluna got off the bed and took care of everything in the showers. She washed their clothes and the towels then came back in to stare at Lavi on her bed. In her room. He still couldn't go anywhere on his own. He smiled and stared at her. "I lik ethe way you look with your hair down." Lavi said.

"Can you walk back to your bed?" Deluna asked, ignopring the compliment.

"I have the top bunk. Even if I could go back I don't think I could make it to my bed." Lavi said.

She took some blankets out of the closet and set up a small bed on the floor. She turned off the light and Lavi turned on the lamp. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you and you can't sleep on the floor. It'll make everything worse on you." Deluna said as she laid down.

"You're letting me stay here? In your room? Over night? Just us?" Lavi queried.

"I have no choice. I'm tired and I'm not carrying you back to your barracks. Just shut up and sleep. You'll be fine in the morning. Just a little sore, but you're still doing tomorrow's lessons." Deluna said, closing her eyes.

Lavi frowned as he got under the covers. He stared at her and she fell asleep. After so long she started to shiver really bad and looked terrible on the floor. It was really cold. He sighed and managed to get her on the bed and put the blankets over them, but he was on one side of the bed and she was on the other. He turned around on his other side and stared at the wall until he fell asleep. Deluna woke up and she looked around. When did she get in the bed? How? Why? She turned over on her side and stared at Lavi who had also turned on his side. She stared at his face and he still smiled in his sleep. He put her in the bed? But she would've woke up. She was a light sleeper. Lavi's hand moved and it went to the pillow, but landed on her hand. She stared at them and something weird sparked. "So. . . . . . warm. So. . . . no. No. I can't. I told myself I wouldn't. I don't even know hmi. I hate him, right? Damn it. This job better be over with soon." Deluna said as she turned back around.

Delluna shut her eyes and Lavi moved around on the bed. On his back. He mumbled something, but couldn't understand. "Feel nothing but hatred. DOn't let him grow close. Don't." Deluna muttered. Little did she know Lavi had woken up. He stared at her and blinked. Was she talking in her sleep, or was she awake? "I can't damn it." Deluna added.


	6. Illness, Turn Up The Heat

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 6**

**Illness, Turn Up The Heat**

Deluna yawned as she watched all the cadets work their butts off on the routines, exercises, and their runs around the campus. She went over to Miranda who was trying to do pull ups, but fail to do so. She waited for Miranda to notice her and Miranda stared at her. "I- I'm s- s- sorry. I'll t- try harder." Miranda said, already knowing what she was going to say.

Deluna stared at her position and rubbed her temples. She fixed Miranda's hands and made sure she was doing it right before watching her do somewhat of a pull up. She went on to the next person and watched everyone try to do things they couldn't. It was ridiculous. You learn half these things in school unless you skipped P.E or gym in elementary school. She tried to help as many as she could, but she was so tired. She didn't know why either. She had gone to bed early last night and the day before, but she was so tired. She couldn't perform many of the exercises for two reasons. One, she wasn't suppose to do it for them. Two, she was too weak. She tried to get a nap here and there, take medicine because she did have a headaches as well, and no matter what she tries everything gets worse. She walked over to a long line of cadets doing push ups. There were at least ten per row and twelve rows.

She groaned as she looked a few of them. Many of them were doing the girl push ups. Push ups shouldn't be that difficult. Not for people like them. She made them do normal push ups and continued around the area, the others watching. By others, she meant other leaders. Since she came most authority was handed over to her because she was suppose to change them. Which meant until she trust everyone enough to follow their Generals, Supervisors, or anyone else, she gave all punishments and orders. She stopped walking and stared at the sky. It was around seventy degrees and it was cloudy. It was suppose to storm for the next few days, possibly a week or two before winter kicks in. It was almost Halloween and she wasn't a big fan of it. They were suppose to have a big bash for it. Let the cadets dress up and stuff.

Deluna yawned again and covered her mouth. It wasn't even three and she was ready to pass out. She felt like she hadn't had any sleep. Her eyes drooped a little as she walked around some more. She found herself in the sparing area and Kanda gladly participated in it. He was doing fine. She then went over to Lenalee. She was at the gate, stopping for a breather from running laps. "Lenalee." Deluna said.

"Yes ma'am?" Lenalee asked, saluting.

Normally Deluna would salute, but she was too weary. Lenalee smiled and Deluna signaled her to follow her. Deluna set up a hay stack about ten yards away from a target. Lenalee was one of the best cadets and trusted her more than most. There were quite a few people ready for this, but she didn't want to help Lavi, Kanda, or a few others like Daisya. She couldn't trust Miranda with simple things and was far from ready. Krowley needed to learn a few things and wasn't ready for most things, but did well. She just didn't trust him with a bow and arrow or a gun. "Choose which one you'd like to start off with." Deluna said to Lenalee, pointing at them and people started to gather around.

"I get to try both?" Lenalee asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes." Deluna said.

"Which is safer?" Lenalee asked, cautious.

"I don't know. It depends on the person. The bow might be useful though. It gives you a chance to learn accuracy, stability, and aim easier than this kind of gun. I did best with the bow and arrows first, but most people are best with the gun. The bow is harder to handle sometimes." Deluna explained, yawning again.

"You mastered the bow and arrow?" Lenalee inquired.

"Yes, but I can help with both." Deluan said.

"Then I'll try that first." Lenalee said, bending over and picking it up. "It's heavier than it looks." Lenalee remarked.

"Everyone, behind us. You don't want to get hit. Some people take a long time to learn to use this and if you're like me, it'll take you less than an hour. You objective is to hit the enemy, but seeing how the only dummy we have is the maggot, you have to use that target." Deluna said.

Lenalee put the arrow into place and stood behind the hay stack. She closed one eye to get a better aim and stared at the target. She pulled the arrow back and let go, but it didn't go far. She tried more andmore until she ran out of arrows. Deluna picked them up and got the one that went furthest last. She remembered how Lenalee did it and then went back to her. She straighted her back, gave her a better pose, and moved her hands around on the bow. "Does that feel comfortable?" Deluan asked.

"Yes, actually." Lenalee said.

Deluna did some calculations and moved her finger from the arrow head then slightly at the target. "Remember this position and how this feels. Memorize the gripping, feel, touch. After awhile you won't have to practice poses and you will have it down. Now shoot." Deluna said.

Lenalee let go of the string and the arrow hit the middle of the target. Deluna did help her a lot. "If you can remember all this then you can do that everytime." Delluna told her.

"Can I try agian? On my own?" Lenalee queried.

Deluna nodded and let her practice a few more rounds then gave her the gun. Lenalee knelt down on the ground and got in position. SHe had no problem with the gun after fifteen minutes. Lenalee smiled and felt she had done enough. Deluna noticed she didn't really want to do this anymore because she wanted someone else to try. She was too kind. Deluna looked around the cadets, but everyone backed up, not wanting to try. Only Lavi stepped forward and Deluna was immediately agitated. "Gun or bow?" Deluna questioned.

"Gun." Lavi answered.

Lavi had the gun down pack without a single problem at all. Deluna remember how hard it had been for her and she got a little mad. A little jealous. When it was time to switch Lavi had a whole bunch of problems with the bow and arrows. He had to repeatedly shoot themv and try new poses. After so long Deluna helped him and held one arm then the other. She looked forward and noticed his hands were shaking. She sighed as she got in front of him. She lowered his arms and he stared at her. She didn't even notice it. She just continued to fix his pose. "Shoot." Deluna said as she yawned once more.

Lavi let go of the string and hit the target dead on. Right in the middle. "Now if you remember everything then you can do that everytime. Good luck with that maggot." Deluna said, somewhat sarcastically.

Lavi smirked as he put another arrow in position and stared at her. She tried not to look at him and at the bow, but Lavi kept smiling and there was that sparkle in his eye. He let go of the string, but didn't look at the target. He got it right in the middle and ruined the last arrow. "What the-"

"I know archery. I've been doing it since I was nine. I just wanted to see if you would help me." Lavi said.

Bookman sighed. Lavi was really getting on Deluna's nerves. Miranda screamed and Deluna looked at her. She twitched when she saw Miranda on the wall climb. She told her to do a few new things, but not something like that. She went over to it and looked at Miranda. She was at the top, but she wasn't coming down. "Is there a problem Miranda?" Deluna asked.

"I can't come back down!" Miranda said and hid her face.

Deluna started climbing up and then Miranda started to fall. She quickly grabbed Miranda's hand and held her as her other hand struggled to stay on. She swung Miranda to the wall and carefully climbed back down with her. "Marie, help her with what you know." Deluna said.

After awhile she watched people and helped them with more things, but she felt weaker and her arms became heavier. She had a hard time not trudging and her headache got worse. She felt really warm, but it was so cold outside that most people had to wear a sweater. She watched Lavi try to climb the wall and come back down, but he did it absolutely wrong. "Again." Deluna ordered.

Lavi did so and repeated it over and over again until she was satisfied. He got back down on the ground and stared at her. She wasn't yellling too much. She wasn't doing much. SHe looked tired and her normal anger towards him wasn't really there. He couldn't really see her face, but knew she didn't look so well. "De- uh- ma'am, do you feel alright?" Lavi asked.

"Perfect. Now get to work." Deluna ordered, but her spirit wasn't in it anymore.

In fact, her voice was rasp and scratchy. Lavi unhooked himself form the wall climbing and walked towards her. He tried to feel her head, but she grabbed his wrist, not having enough energy to slap it away. Lavi noticed a few beads of sweat on her face and her hands were clammy. She was breathing through her mouth and looked hot. Not hot hot. Just hot. Heat wise. "You sure?" Lavi asked.

She let go of his wrist and he realized how sweaty her hand had been because now his wrist was extremely cold. Lavi watched her slowly walk away. She stopped by a tree and he stared at her. Minutes passed and Lavi continued to stare. Deluna then put her hand on the tree and leaned on it. Deluna held her head as she got light headed and warmer. She was sweating really bad that the sweat was making her hair frizz and come out of the old rubber band. She breathed through her mouth and tried to take in a lot of air, but it didn't help. Her body got heavier and weaker. Her vision blurred and she couldn't hear people correctly. Especially when they started to crowd because of a problem. She stood up straight and tried to listen, but her headache was splitting her head in two. Lavi came through the crowd and stared at her with concern. Clustering around her could make her feel worse. Possibly. Deluna went to say something, but couldn't find any words. HEr throat was really dry and sore.

Her hair started to fall from the rubber band and from under the hat. She felt someone touch her and looked at the person. He was trying to get her attention, but couldn't see how terrible she looked because of her hat. She closed her eyes for a moment then pushed through the crowd. She needed to get something for her headache. She got out of the crowd and started walking away, causing a bigger fuss. She stopped and held her head. Lavi came through the crowd and stared at her. Not a second later she gave way and fell on the ground. Her hair came undone and her hat fell off. Lavi ran over to her and finally saw how pale she was. She looked so ill. Her eyes cracked open, but she couldn't tell who was holding her. Lavi felt her head and instantly took his hand away. She was burnin' up. "Deluna, can you hear me?" Lavi asked.

Deluna's head fell against him and her body went limp. She closed her eyes, but tried to keep them open. Lavi looked around and found the leaders/ teachers talking in a group and didn't notice what was going on. "Hey Bookman! Bookman! Deluna needs some medical attention!" Lavi shouted, getting their attention.

Bookman came over and checked Deluna's pulse. It was just a little slower than it should be. Just by a few seconds. He felt her head and it was hot. "Should we take her to Matron?" Lavi asked.

"No. It's just a fever and maybe the flu too. Take her to her room. You'll have to keep an eye on her. She can't travel around too much. Matron is too far away. Her room is closer. Matron will have to come to her. I'll get her while you go to her room. Get rags ready. You already know what to do. So you'll be best to watch over her." Bookman said and Lavi nodded, picking her up.

"What's going on?" Komui asked.

"She has fallen ill. She won't be able to do anything for a few days. Dena will have to take over." Bookman said.

"Wha- what? I'm just her helper. I can't do half the things she does. Why not ask Archer to come? He'll be better. Anyone but me." Dena responded.

"I'll give him a call. For now, Deluna's health is important." Komui said.

Lavi stared at Deluna as her warm body was pressed against his so she wouldn't hit the ground. He started walking off and all the cadets started talking. Lavi ignored them because some of them were saying she deserved to be sick, but that wasn't right. SHe couldn't even open her eyes. When he got to her room he carefully laid her down on her bed. He went into her shower room and got a few rags, buckt of water, and carried them to her bedside. He took off his sweater and put his hands in the cold water, shivering. He twisted a rag and placed it on her head. It didn't help her much. Instead of her fever going down, it looked like it was getting worse. A deep red tint laid across her face. SHe was gasping for air and her hair sticked to her face. She was sweating more and more as the time passed and she tried to open her eyes again, but couldn't. Matron came in with Komui and Bookman. "Lavi, leave. Go back to your barracks for now." Bookman said.

Lavi reluctantly did so and he sat on his bed in thought with his legs over the edge. Her head had been so warm. It had to be at _least_ 103. 9. "Wonder what hey're going." Lavi muttered.

The nurse put a thermometer in Deluna's mouth and checked her breathing. When she heard a beeping noise she took out the thermometer. "Not good." she whispered.

"Do you know what she has?" Komui asked.

"Probably just a fever. It's rare to see people act like this, nowadays, with just a fever, but if I remember correctly, there's a virus going around and a lot of people are being bedridden. I don't think it's wise to keep her here. SHe should go to the hospital, but she's in no condition for traveling. It could make this worse. Much worse. Someone is going to have to look after her for the week. SHe can't do anything." the nurse responded.

"But none of the cadets know how to handle a virus like this and all of the captains are busy." Komui said.

"There is one cadet, but I'm not sure you're going to like this answer." the nurse said.

"Lavi." Bookman mumbled.

Komui smiled as he stared at Lavi as he hopped off his bed, walking over to Komui. Komui knew exactly what he was about to say before he could even think it. "Komui, is she alright?" Lavi asked.

"Not really. Apparently she caught a virus which is sending several people to the hospital. Unforunately, we can't take her anywhere now. So we need someone to watch over her for the week until she feels better. Since you have more knowledge than anyone else, you will be taking care of her." Komui said, beaming.

'Why does he seem so happy about her illness?' they all thought. "Huh?" Lavi said.

"Gooooood luuucccckkk!" Komui cheered, waving his hand and then Lavi paled.

"What? I can't take care of her!" Lavi protested.

"WHy not?" Komui asked.

"B- b- b- because sh- she'll k- kill me if she wakes up and I'm in her room!" Lavi said.

Komui smirked deviously and Lavi backed away from him, hiding behind Kanda and Lenalee. "He's scaring me." Lavi told Lenalee who giggled.

Komui came over to Lavi and stared at him. Lavi got away from Komui and near his bed. Deluna would find any excuse to hit Lavi. Finding him in her room is a good enough reason. "Well then, if you don't then I guess you wouldn't mind me explaining what happened in her room the day she took you to her room." Komui said whispered in his ear.

"Nothing happened!" Lavi shouted.

"Hmmm, you slept with her in the same bed. That's big no no here. Also, she did strip you to your underwear and let you in the showerroom while she showered." Komui said, sipping his coffee, still muttering in his ear.

"Wha- how did you. . . . nothing happened! Nothing! Nothing!" Lavi shouted, red as his hair again.

"Lavi, you dirty dog." Lenalee teased, overhearing Komui just a little bit.

"First of all, I didn't expect the shower thing. Second of all, I did not sleep with her!" Lavi seethed, but muttered in his ear.

"You two slept in the same bed." Komui said.

"She was going to sleep on the floor and. . . . . . and. . . . . and. . . . . and she was cold so I put her in the bed. It was hers afterall and it's not like I wanted to stay there with the cruel woman." Lavi said.

"I know exactly what happened. So unless you want it to spread I suggest you take care of her." Komui said casually, not caring he was blackmailing him.

"Nothing happened though." Lavi said.

"No one else will know that." Komui told him.

"You wouldn't dare spread the news though. Deluna would personally kill you." Lavi said with confidence.

"You said I was going to say anything. She has a camera in her room as well." Komui told him, smirking.

Lavi paled again. Did they have cameras everywhere here? He ran out of the room and Komui laughed. "Smart boy, but not that smart." Komui muttered.

Lavi sat beside Deluna with a frown as she coughed and coughed, but didn't even have enough energy to really do that. Her throat was extremely red, her face was really hot, she had a fever, and she couldn't move. Deluna tried to say something a few times, but it was all gibberish. He kept switching the rags, but nothing was working. He took out some pills and a syringe. He prepared her arm for the shot and then inserted the medicine. She stopped coughing after a few minutes and all he could hear was her unevened breathing. Her chest heavily rised then fell as if gravity was crushing her. He wondered how she caught the virus. She was in fit, ate healthy, and most likely had a strong immune system. Maybe a health issue? It didn't really matter how she got it, but if he knew how she got it he could probably help her even more or know who else might get it.

Lavi lifted her head a little. He opened her mouth just enough to slip two pills in her mouth. She wouldn't swallow though. So he poured some water in her mouth and she didn't have much of a choice because he closed her mouth and made it to where she couldn't spit it out. She gulped and leaned her head on him, feeling too weak to keep her head up. Lavi placed her head gently on the pillow and she moaned, feeling a sudden urge of pain. Lavi put a new rag on her head and she stared at him. She couldn't tell who it was because her vision was too blulrred. She closed her eyes and tried to get more air, but it didn't work. "How is she?"

Lavi didn't reconize that voice, but he felt he knew the person. He turned his head around and stared at Deluna's family. It definitely wasn't Piper or her Mom. It didn't sound like Archer nor Damon. Her father? "Why are you guys here?" Dena asked, bringing in food.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is for soliders to enter the camp. Especially when you're in our family." Archer said.

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Dena said, handing Lavi his food and some for Deluna if she could eat.

"Thanks Dena." Lavi said.

"We heard she was sick, bedridden. So, since Mom is a nurse, Piper soon becoming a doctor, and we being family, we came to check on her. duh!" Damon said.

"You act younger than me and yet you're married with one child and six years older." Dena said.

"How is she?" Joey repeated.

"Her condition is getting worse, but I just gave her medicine. They want her to be in the hospital, but transportation can take awhile and she's too sick to go anywhere. We're suppose to be receiving proper medicine from the hospital itself soon. Until then, Dena's in charge." Deluna said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not in charge. I'm not a leader and I'm just her little helper. I can't do have the things she does or even know half the things she knows." Dena said, panicky.

"So they asked one of us to replace her." Archer said as he sat down on the otherside of the bed.

"Man, she looks horrible!" Damon said.

"Gee, that's so nice of you to say to someone who's sick." Dena responded.

"Sh'es taking it pretty bad." Lavi said, putting a rag over her eyes, hopeing it would help.

"She hardly ever gets sick. The last time she was sick was when she was. . . . . . . nine?" Piper said, in thought.

"That's why she is this bad." Archer told him.

"She probably can't even reconize you or understand what we're saying." Phoebe said, coming over and checking her.

"She was just fine yesterday, but today she couldn't even give orders or hold anger. When she climbed the wall to help get Miranda down she looked like she was going to fall." Lavi said.

"Maybe you should go. You might catch it and you do have classes. I can watch over her." Phoebe told Lavi.

Lavi stared at Deluna and shook his head. This surprised the family members, but they all smiled. Even her Dad smirked. "I was given a direct order to take care of her because I have the proper and correct knowledge to handle many things. Including something like this. I guess I have Bookman to thank for that. Anyways, I can't leave. I doubt anyone else would voluntaraily take care of her anyways. They all think she is too strict, but they just can't handle what she dishes out." Lavi told them.

"She's always had a problem with getting along with others." Piper said.

"Yeah, but like she said, she is just doing her job. Her job is to change this place around and do whatever it takes. Plus, we kinda started the problems. She gots it pretty hard, but no matter what we do we can't get her to stop." Lavi explained.

"Oh, really?" Archer responded.

"Deluan is a very strong and determined person. By now anyone else would've left. SHe's not giving up on this and I doubt she will." Lavi said.

"So why are you staying here if you don't like her either? I heard you wanted to get rid of her as well." Joey said, sitting in a chair.

"I don't hate her, but I guess I don't like her either. I don't know. SHe's a great person, but she is too tough on us. Though, I have seen some improvement with my friends. Miranda has a little more confidence. Krowley is learning new things. Allen learning how to trust his teammates except his partner. Kanda isn't trying to kill everyone every minute of the day. Lenalee has passed a few goals. Daisya is learning how to be a little respectful. Hmmmm, me though, I don't think anything has changed. I'm still just a eighteen year old boy who doesn't know when to give up and plays too many pranks and annoys too many people and am on hundreds of people's hit list." Lavi said.

"You're just a little troublemaker or as Deluana puts it, maggot." Archer said.

"Hmm, I guess that's a better term. Well, I guess I'm staying because I owe her. When I couldn't walk back she carried me back to the group and then later on cared for any possible injuries I had followed by a threat." Lavi said.

"She's misunderstood. Not complicated." Damon told him.

"So I've heard." Lavi said as he stared at Deluna. "Though, she could learn a few things herself."

Deluna moaned again and Lavi checked her pulse. It was going a little fast now. He felt the rags and they were already warm. He checked the water and realized it was warm. He tooks the rags and walked into the showers. Making sure to get ice cold water, he put the rags in the bucket and came back out. She twisted the rag and place it on her head. She opened her eyes again and Lavi could tell she was in pain. So far they knew she had a fever, sore and red throat, heavy breathing, and her heart was racing now. Once the liquid spreads, the shot, it should slow down again, but he wondered if that was all of her problems. "Can you understand me?" Lavi asked her.

Deluna didn't respond, but he didn't know if it was because she couldn't or she can't understand him. "If you can tap you fingers on the bed." Lavi said, placing her hand on the covers.

Deluna tapped her fingers as much as she could which wasn't a lot. Lavi grabbed a pen and some paper. He jotted down her problems that he knew about and stared at her. "Do you have a headache?" Lavi asked.

She tapped her fingers again and he jotted it down. "Do you have any stomach pains?" Lavi asked.

She didn't tap her fingers and Lavi started thinking. "Does your chest hurt?" Lavi asked.

She didn't tap her fingers and he asked a few more questions, listing all of her problems. He put the pen to his chin in thought and tried to remember all of the illnesses he knew about. He glanced at her then it hit him. "Shit. Bookman!" Lavi shouted, running out of the room.

Phoebe picked up the paper and went through it. She couldn't think of anything, but a fever. Piper stared at it and couldn't think of anything else. When Lavi came back with Bookman he had some kind of case and took some medicine out. Phoebe stared at it and reconized it. Lavi sat on her bed and lifted her up. The rag fell and she opened her eyes wearily. Lavi was mentioning some kind of rare virus that comes around every now and then. It was so rare that not many people even know about it and you don't even learn about it in medical school. It was like a palgue or was a plague. Lavi tried to open her mouth, but she wouldn't. She couldn't hear much so she didn't know what she had, but she didn't want to open her mouth. Lavi grabbed a few pilled from one of the many pill bottles in the case and forced her to open her mouth. He slipped one pill in and the only bad thing about them was the fact that they were big. "Swallow." Lavi ordered.

She spite out the pill and he just placed another one in and made sure she couldn't spite it out. "It may hurt, but it'll save your life. Swallow." Lavi said.

She swallowed, but it felt like it was still there. Lavi opened her mouth and made sure it wasn't there. He put anohter one in and told her to swallow. After that she felt like it was impossible to breathe. She knew she was breathing, but it felt like she couldn't. The pain slowly went away and her head dropped. "I don't think she can swallow the last one." Lavi said.

Bookman handed him a bottle of water and crushed the pill. Lavi opened her mouth and Bookman poured the powder in her mouth. Lavi then put the water in her mouth and let her swallow that. She stared at Lavi as he set her back on the bed and Bookman told him he was going to take the medicine to the others in the hospital and warn the surrounding areas. "I think you should go with him Phoebe, Piper." Joey said.

They left and Archer and Dena went to work. Damon went along with them knowing his siter would be alright, but still aroused with worry. He just needed to distract himself so he wouldn't get paranoid. Joey watched Lavi care for Deluna like a pro. Lavi was already a doctor with this kind of knowledge. Bookman did well with teaching him. Lavi waited for a few hours and then the rest of the day went by. Then three more days, but he continuned to care for her and give her pills. No one really came by. Some did, but it was rare. Lavi fell asleep and was leaning on the bed. His back was going to be stiff when he woke up. His hands gripped the blankets then squeezed her hand. He was waking up, but he was still tired. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he had a feeling that he should stay awake.

Deluna opened her eyes and didn't feel as bad as before. She didn't have a massive headache, she could breathe properly, she wasn't sweating as badm and her face was only a little warm with a wet rag on her head. She blinked as she felt her hand being released from someone's hold. She slightly turned her head and stared at a sleepy Lavi. Why was he here? Lavi caught her stare and grinned, waving slightly. He took his hand away from hers and on his knee. She sat up and held her head to keep the rag on. The water dripped and it felt nice. "Whoa, whoa, careful. You still need your rest. You need to lay back down." Lavi said.

Deluna stared at him. "Were you the one. . . . . . . who took care of me the whole time?" Deluna asked.

"Umm, is this a trick question? Am I gonna get hit?" Lavi asked.

"Maggot!" Deluna said.

"Y- yes." Lavi answered, but hadn't noticed Joey at the door.

Deluna stared and stared at him, making him uncomfortable. A few more people gathered at the door, but neither one of them noticed. They just kept staring at each other. Deluna leaned forward and her hair covered her face, her pained face. Lavi put his hands on her shoulder and kept her from falling forward. He smiled and she lifted her head, gazing at him. He was so close to her face. Deluna stared into his kind, concerned, and tired emerald eye. "Are you alright? You must be really tired even though you don't look too bad." LAvi said, feeling her head.

"Fine. . . . . . Just. . . fine." Deluna said.

"You sure?" Lavi asked.

Deluna nodded her head and Lavi looked deep into her eyes. "You still look like you'r in pain. If you are I need to know. I'm taking care of you and whatever happens to you will be my fault." Lavi said and you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Just a little hot." Deluna said.

"I'll say." Lavi mumbled.

Lavi saw she go t the wrong idea and panicked. "I meant you are sweating pretty bad. . . still. I wasn't trying to. . . . uh. . . . ." Lavi tried to claerify, but Deluna looked away from him. "You sure you're okay?"

Deluna stared at him again and put a hand behind her to keep her from falling backwards. "Light headed, dizzy, tired, and hot. That's all." Deluna said.

Lavi reached for a few pills and gave them to her. "Do you need water?" Lavi asked and she nodded.

Lavi put his right hand on her back as she held a glass of water in both hands and drank it, swallowing the pills. "Jeez, you that thirsty?" Lavi asked.

"It feels nice as it travels down my throat. So cool. I didn't realize how hot I feel." Deluna said.

"Hot. . . . . . . " Lavi mumbled, thinking about something then shook his head.

Deluna gave him the glass cp and stared at him. They stared in one another's eyes and it seemed like minutes passed, but it was only seconds. Deluna didn't expect Lavi to be here. WHy would he even want to care for her? "Uhhhh, should I get the nurse or something?" Lavi asked.

"No." Deluna answered, but didn't know why. That emant he had to stay.

Joey stared at the two teens and swore he saw something in their eyes. Lust? Lavi slipped off his chair and more on the bed and Deluna moved back slightly. Lavi stared at her apologetically and was about to get back on the chair, but he couldn't pull himself away from the staredown. He was somehwat on top of her and he moved away from her a bit, but stayed on the bed, staring into her pretty eyes. There was just something about them that got his attention. He, very slowly, started leaning forward and their eyes were covered by their hair. His body moved on it's own and he soon found himself staring into her eyes at pointblank. They were so close to kissing, but not quite."Th- thanks L- l- maggot." Deluna said, almost saying his name.

"For what?" Lavi asked.

"T- taking care of me." Deluna whispered, blushing.

Lavi leaned in a little more and Deluna just stared, unmoving. "It was. . . . . nothing." Lavi muttered, kissing her.

Deluna unknowingly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, but when she realized what she was doing she pulled away and pushed him away onto the floor. Lavi blinked then shook his head. "What. . . just. . . . .. happened?" Lavi asked himself.

Deluna stared at him wide eyed. Her hand cupped her mouth and she replayed the scene in her mind. What did just happen? "I knew it!" Dena shouted by accident.

Lavi and Deluna stared at the door to see both Deluna's friends and Lavi's friends at the door. Deluna's lips formed a firm line, but no one could tell because they couldn't see her lips or her blush. "He came onto me! I pushed him away. There is absolutely nothing going on!" Deluna shouted.

"Ne, denying the truth, eh?" Damon teased.

"You still let him kiss you." Lenalee remarked.

"I was just. . . . caught in the moment." Deluna said, but it really wasn't a lie.

Lavi stood up and Deluna stared at him. He looked at her with a sad gleam in his eye. Did she say something wrong? WHy she care if she said sometihng wrong? 'Two kisses. This one happened all by itself and she kissed back. Were we just caught in the moment lke she said or was it our bodies doing of something we feel? Of something buried in opur hearts?' Lavi mused. "But you put yours arms around him before you pushed him off." Dena said, hopping on the bed.

"Do you really have to annoy me now? Why are all of you even here?" Deluna responded angrily.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya. . . . . . captain." Lavi said and ran out.

Everyone watched him to leave then stared at Deluna. "Soooooooo, was he a good kisser?" Dena asked and Deluna threw her off the bed.

"Owwww." Dena whined.

"So you did enjoy it?" Archer said, elbows on bed, head in hands, staring up at Deluna.

Damon got in the same position on the other side of the bed, smirking. "Interesting."

"C'mon guys. That's not how you ask a girl if they enjoyed a kiss." Lenalee said.

"You think she is. . . . ?" Allen trailed.

"Not a doubt." Krowley whispered.

Lenalee got on her knees in front of Deluna on the bed and put her hands together on the bed. She got in Deluna's face and stared at her. "How good was Lavi? I've been curious for a long time." Lenalee asked.

Deluna felt like a huge boulder dropped on her head and her hands twitched. "You what?" Komui asked darkly.

"Not like that brother." Lenalee said, but stared at Deluna.

Dena got in the same position beside her and Deluna inched her way back towards her headstand. They were creeping her out. "Get away from me!" Deluna said.

"Not until you tell us how good the kiss was." Dena said.

Deluna folded her arms and turned her head away with a sour face. "I need to rest."

"So he was amazing?" Dena said.

"I never said that!" Deluna screamed.

"But you're not responding." Lenalee said.

"What would you expect from a lowlife, scumbag, maggot like him? There was nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! I hate him! He came onto me! Not the other way around so get over it damn it!" Deluna shouted, practically making them go deaf.

"So, you liked it?" Archer asked after a minute.

Deluna was steaming with anger as everyone else smiled. Lavi knocked on the window behind her and she stared at him as if to say go away. Her room was on the fifth floor though. How did he get to the window? She opened it and looked down. He was about to slip and she found it humorous. "Uhhh, Deluna, I was wondering if you still wanted to get some ice cream? As friends?" Lavi asked.

"You climbed the wall just for that?" Deluna asked.

"Sorta. I kinda ran into a small snake den down there and I rather not take the chance of being bit." Lavi said.

Deluna looked at the ground and saw a few snakes down on the ground. They were just rattle snakes. "You couldn't runt he other way?" Deluna queried.

"One jumped at me!" Lavi shouted.

"Whimp." Deluna said.

"Can you just answer my question?" Lavi shouted.

"Not with you." Deluna said.

"Look, I'm kinda allergic to rattle snakes if they bite me and since I'm already here and you still owe me another favor until we're squared, you are going to go to that ice cream parlor with me downtown Friday." Lavi said.

"What makes you think I will go?" Deluna asked, coughing into her fist.

"My treat. Also, I kinda just saved your life seeing how I was the one who figured out what you had. Now, can I get in?" Lavi asked.

"Sorry maggot. You're not allowed back in and I ain't going anywhere with you." Deluna said, picking his fingers of the window sill.

"Hey! Stop that!" Lavi shouted, trying to get a better hold.

"~ Bye! ~" Deluna said cheerfully as Lavi fell to the ground.

"So cruel." Lavi said, but then screamed when a snake hissed in front of his face.

Deluna slammed the window shut and stared at everyone else coldly. "Anyone else want to mess with me?" Deluna asked.

"NO!" they said in unison and ran out.

"Thought so." Deluna mumbled as she laid back down with the rag on her head.

Joey shut the door and sat down on the chair beside her bed. She stared at him with a frown and he stared at her with his blue eyes. "I need to speak with you." her dad said.


	7. Father, Daughter Talk

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 7**

**Father, Daughter Talk**

Deluna stared at her Dad. He said he needed to speak with her, but said nothing. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She thinks she knew why too. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. Her bottom lip trembled and she felt a drop of water stroll down her face as if to replace the unfallen tears she has been wanting to cry for a long time. "Do you even know my name?" Deluna asked.

"Deluna."

"That's the first time you have ever said it from what I remember fath. . . . sir." Deluna said, letting the rag slip over her eyes, or at least, overcasting it with a shadow.

"I want you to quite." Joey told her.

Deluna's teeth showed and you could tell she was angered and frustrated. Did he not believe in her? Trust her? Or did he just not want her to do this? It has to be Archer, right? It has to be the boys. Not her. Never her. She was just a woman. A pathetic, weak woman who loved and held a large amount of respect for her father more than anyone else, but yet, he could never see that. Why? Why can't her parents just accept her? Did they not care about her choices? Was she just a puppet in their eyes? She has always appeased them the best she could and still her siblings were better than her. SHe could never hate them or hold a grudge, but she just wished that for one time her Mother and her Father would just. . . . . . . . "No." Deluna said.

Her Dad's eyes widened. This was the first time Deluna has ever said no to him. Not once before had she gone against his _spoken _wishes. "I'm giving you an order to quite this." Joey repeated.

"I can't. I won't. No." Deluna responded.

"Private I am-"

"Unhappy? Displeased? Disappointed? All? Why would you care? You never did before. What's the difference now? And my name isn't private. The least you could do is call me by my name." Deluna said.

"I've always cared about your well being. I would think you would be able to tell." Joey said.

"Never using my name. Boasting about Archer, Piper, and Damon in front of me, in front of everyone! It's always about them. I always looked up to you, but you never gave me a moment, not a second, of your time. Never said I love you or hugged me. I was always a disgrace to you. Everyway you treated me while growing up, the moral, the whole thing, was wrong." Deluna said.

"I never knew you felt like that." Joey mumbled, staring out the window as he stood.

"You never even looked at me. How could you do that? How could you be so cruel? To grow up without the love of a father, the love of a parent, is like losing yourself. I've always tried to please you and you never once acknowledged me. Not once. Do you know how painful that is? To put a frown upon your face just the very glance of me? What did I ever do wrong?" Deluna asked, real tears falling down her face/

"I never knew what to tell you. I never knew how to express what I feel about you, but it seems not saying or doing anythin just made it worse and you've taken it the wrong way. Just like I feared you would. Just like we feared you would." Joey said as he came over and moved the rag up.

"How could I take anything the wrong way when you and Mom had never been there for me? It was always Archer. Sometimes Piper or Damon too. They had to take your places as my parents I've needed, but could never. I grew up with a whole in my heart. All I wanted was to be acknowledged and make you proud, smile, happy. Something." Deluna responded through the tears.

"You have no idea how many times I've tried, but I could never do it. So let me try now. You are a wonderful, beautiful woman who grew up well. You are smart, you are healthy, you are strong, and most importantly, you are alive. You are an amazing child. You have by far past your brother's and sister's achievments. You should be commend and praised every morning, every night, every minute. You turned out to be such a warrior, a soldier. All on your own for the most part. There are not any words in this world that could describe just how proud your mother and I are. You stand out among our children. You are confident and determined. There are so many times I've smiled, but you were never around. Then, when I wanted to tell you something, talk to you, but I could never do it because I feared it would be too late. I feared you would stop. I feared you wouldn't want to do anything anymore. I knew all you wanted were to hear such simple words that had never given you and I was not brave enough to tell you. I couldn't of asked you to have grown any other way. Though you are rough, crude, and mean. Just you get that from me. I always tried hard to impress my father, but I never did because he died in battle before I could. Maybe that's what held me back. I knew from the moment that I first laid my eyes upon my newly born child, my daughter Deluna, that you would turn out to be something good in this world. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you Deluna. I love you more than you could ever imagine." Joey said while he pulled the crying girl in for a hug.

Archer peeked in and smiled. Their Dad was so ignorant. Did it really take him eighteen years to work up the courage to talk to her over something she wanted, needed, to hear? "Better late then never I guess." Archer murmured.

Deluna tightened her hold on erh Dad and hid her face in his jacket. If he felt like this then how come he couldn't of even smiled, or have a glint or gleam of happiness, proudness, thoughtfulness in his eyes? SHe had never cried in front of her Dad. Never cried so care freely. Tears had never fallen on their own. She told herself she never needed to cry. Crying was a signal of weakness, but it felt so good to cry out the sadness. Though, she wouldn't cry in front of anybody. Whenever she needed to cry she would always run away. Even if she was in school. She just left school and cried in her special, most favorite place in the whole world, her sancutary. "Can you forgive me Deluna?" Joey asked.

"I never hated you." Deluna said, voice muffled.

"I'll speak to your mother, but we are still not sure the military is the best decision for you. Whether you believe it or not you are really sensitive." Joey told her.

"I'm going to the military. Even if you forbid me." Deluna said, looking up at him.

"Thought you would say that. Your determination never fails to impress me." Joey said as he sat down on the bed.

"I never given up before and it's not going to start now." Deluna said.

"Now, getting back to what I wanted to talk about first of all, that is." Joey said.

"Huh?"

"That boy, Lavi, was it?" Joey asked.

"Eh, not you too." Deluan responded.

deluna scooted over to the other side of the bed and folded her arms, ignoring her dizziness. Her Dad sat beside her and put an arm around her as Archer snickered. 'If Dad thinks the same then there is definitely no doubt in my mind anymore, if there was any to begin with, that those two were made for each other.' Archer thought. Damon came out of nowhere and put a hand on Archer's head, making him face the floor, and stared at their little father, daughter boy conversation. When he had this talk with Piper it was hilarious because it just wasn't their Dad. He was curious to see where this was goping to go because Deluna made an oath to herself that she was not going to fall in love. "I do not want you utter a single word about love, the way of life, the boy, the family, producing, settling down, marriage, or that damn maggot." Deluna told him.

"Alright then. Making ti hard on me, but you left a few things out there deary." Joey said, taking off his jacket, hat, and boots.

She stared at him oddly, trying to think of what he meant. He probably found a loop hole. Her Dad's hair blew in the wind as he opened the window a crack. He grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair. "You know who you remind me of?" her father asked.

"Hmm?"

"My grandmother. Your great grandma. She would tell me some wild stories as a kid and I never believed them until she showed me a diary she made while growing up. She, too, made an oath to not fall in love. She would write it a million times a day and avoid boys if at all possible. SHe wanted to become a detective and she did. Unforunately, she was not at all allowed to join the military in her time as a woman. So, she continued her job and the craziest thing happened to her. She met a guy that she absolutely despised and would spat such terrible things at. She had a perfectly good reason to at first. You see, that man was a criminal. She caught him red handed and she took him to jail, but because of the crime he had comitted he had to be watched over. She was ordered to take him everywhere with her. Her house, work, even a wedding. Her everyday life was surrounded by him and accidently, she fell in love with him." Joey said.

Deluna stared at him with disbelief, but said nothing. "Eventually, she grew closer and closer. Her heart was locked in his. She soon discovered that he had been blackmailed into doing these crimes and helped him out. She became what she always dreamed of, but in the end something came up. As long as she stayed a detective she was not allowed to be with the man who had stolen her heart by mistake. She made a terrible mistake and so did he. They parted ways to be who they always wanted to be, but not too long after their departure, she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't do her job and she wouldn't give up the baby. She wouldn't let the boy go. She gave up the man she loved for her job, but in the end she lost him and her job all because of their love there was a baby and now us. Though, she got off lucky. After twelve years of raising a boy on her own, her prayers had been answered. Her lover came back into her life. They died happily in each other's arms." Joey said.

Deluan didn't believe him, but she had this weird, this strange gut wrenching feeling, that maybe he was telling thew truth, but it sounded like what happened in movies or books. "That didn't happen." Deluna said.

"You're accusing me of lying?" Joey asked.

Deluna stared at her trembling hands on her blanket. Her continued to brushed her hair to get rid of all snarls and knots. He pulled it back and put it in a pony tail with a special band. It was suppose to be given to Piper, but she never grew her hair out longer than her chin. SO she never could put her hair up. Deluna didn't know why, but she had let her hair grow out, but it needed to be cut. "I couldn't blame you for that accusation because neither did I, but she kept on telling me and telling me. Then she finally gave me her diary. I guess I never believed her until I met your mother. She had always been an ordinary girl that had had a crush on me for so long and I didn't know of course. I was clueless at that age, but then one day I met her face to face. Something really got to me at first, but she kept coming to my house after a school project we were forced to do together and we were in college at that time. She had a dorm unlike me and after becoming great friends and a huge turn around, and a big boyfriend envy fiasco, I realized she was the woman I would live my life with. That's when I discovered my grandmother wasn't lying." joey said.

Deluna raised a brow. She didn't know he had gone to college. "The first time I went to her house to meet her parents on Thanksgiving, they left, and we. . . . . hit it off if you catch my drift. Not two weeks later we found out we were going to have a baby. Of course it took me by surprise and I had to take some time off from my military time." Joey said.

Deluna had a small smile, but didn't understand what her father was saying. INstead, her mind travel to the hair band he was putting in her hair. It was suppose to be her Mom's, Grandma's, her Dad side, then so forth, but going backwards. All the way to 1743. So how it lasted this long was a shocker. "What are you trying to tell me?" Deluna said.

"Dreams and desires are completely different. Everyone has that special person in life that they need, that understand them better than anyone else. Some people make a mistake that they shouldn't ever of made. Though we do get by in life with learning from our mistakes, there are just some you can't fix. All I'm saying is that I want you to live a life you deserve. Full of happiness, life, and glorious memories. I don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret beyond time itself. Lust is a sin, but is needed in life. I don't want you to make a mistake that'll ruin your life. It's never easy to let go of regrets or loved ones, but when you let that person go on purpose and you could've done something about it, it'll slowly kill you on the inside. Desires are sometimes stronger than dreams. Both are needed, but there will become a time when they fight, but it's up to you which wins." Joey said.

"I thought I told you not to say anything about love?" Deluna said, shutting her eyes.

"I didn't say love. I said lust, desire. Then I did not mention the boy." Joey said.

"I'm not making a mistake." Deluna told him.

"You think that now, but what will you think in the future dear?" Joey asked.

"He's just a maggot. He doesn't even know the meaning of maturity. He's too care free, too calm, too happy. If I did break my oath it definitely be because of him. I rather it'd be that damn girly samurai jackass." Delua responded.

"Why not give Lavi a chance?" Joey asked.

"He may look my age, but he's really two. No thank you." Deluna said cockily.

"Maybe that's what you need. If I remember correctly, one of your nicknames was buzzkill. You never have fun and he knows how to. He doesn't know how to be absolutely mature and you do. Haven't you ever heard the famous saying opposites attract?" her Dad replied.

Deluna stared at him. Why did everyone think the two liked each other? "I know you've shied away from human affection for a long time, but that's because of your mother and I, huh? So it makes me wonder if you're afraid of being hurt." Joey said.

Deluna felt her lips tremble when he said said. Shied away from human affection. If she's afraid of being hurt. That wasn't it, was it? But there was that possibility. . . . . . . . no. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "I refuse to go on a date with him. I refuse to go anywhere with him. ONce I'm finished here our aquaintences ends." Deluna said.

"So stubborn. I'll tell you what. You spend one day with him and if you can tell me, him, and everyone else including yourself that you feel absolutely nothing for him then we'll drop this. Deal?" Joey replied.

"WHat? No." Deluna said.

Lavi started walking down the hall and saw Archer and Damon at Deluna's door. He sighed and went over to them then knocked on Deluna's door. Joey and Deluna stared at him. "Speak of the devil. We were just talking about you cadet." Joey said.

"Really? Her? Talking 'bout me? Okay, what bad thing did you say this time?" Lavi responded.

"Nothing bad. I think. What is it you want?" Joey responded.

"First of all, thanks for the fall because I landed on three rattle snakes and they went up my pants and bit me on the ass!" Lavi shouted and Deluna smirked, but turned away. "So I had to go to the nurse to get a few allergic shots."

"Huh? You weren't joking about that? You really are allergic to them?" Deluna asked.

"No. I do take a few things seriously." Lavi said.

"Then I guess I'll have to call pesk control." Deluna said.

"Uh, pesk control doesn't take care of rattle snakes. Or at least I don't think." Lavi told her.

"It's not for the snakes." Deluna retorted.

"Oh, you have no heart." Lavi replied.

"Bite me." Deluna hissed.

Lavi actually did bite her and Joey laughed. "What the hell!" Deluna responded.

"You gave me permission and that's the only way I can hurt someone with higher authority than me without getting into deep trouble. Anyways, second of all, you should be out of bed tomorrow and back on your feet. Just take a few more pills. Third of all. . . . . . . . eh, nothing at all. See ya 'round Love-sick-Luna- Chan." Lavi said.

"Love-sick.. . . . " Archer started.

"Luna- chan?" Damon finsihed his question.

"Are you asking for- uh- hey! Don't walk out on me when I'm talking to you maggot!" Deluna shouted.

"Bye!" Lavi said.

"No manners what so ever. That bastard." Deluna fumed.

"You know what, Saturday you are spending the day with him. I'm going to go talk to him while you get some rest. And I'm not taking no for an answer with this." Joey said as he walked out.

"What? SInce when. . . . . . what?" Deluna mumbled.

Deluna got under her covers and frowned. He better of been joking. She was not going to spend the day with him. She was glad her father did care, but he was overstapping the line. "I hate the maggot. . . . . . . . so why can't I shake this. . . . . . no! Don't think like that. Just hate. Hate him. Don't let him get to you." deluna said, trying to cnovince herself. "At least let it be someone else."


	8. Saturday Fun

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 8**

**Saturday Fun**

De;una had her head in her hand as she sat down in a cafe and her other hand spun a spoon around in circles in a cup of coffee which she added sugar and cream to. Saturday. Saturday. What was she going to do? It was almost noon and it was cold outside. Partly cloudy, but wasn't exactly sunny. It was suppose to clear up, but she didn't care. She had nothing to do and was bored. She sipped some coffee and when she put the cup down and stared at the person next to her in a booth chair she sip her coffee out. The person turned his head and she turned around. Now she was glad she wore a hoodie. She left her purse on the other side of her though and she tried to get it without being noticed, but the hoodie was slipped off of her head and Lavi grinned as he held her purse with a finger and stared at her. She snatched her purse away from him and he just smiled. How did he find her? She got out her money and paid for the coffee. So much for lunch.

When she tried to get up Lavi pushed her back in her seat. She glared at him and he just grinned, sliding her a pizza. He took a piece and started eating it and she looked at it. Onions, peppers, sausage, bacon, lots of pepperoni, extra or triple the cheese, cheese in the crust, and mushrooms. That was her favorite, but did he know that beforehand? "C'mon. Eat. I can't eat all of this myself. I'm not Allen." Lavi said.

"Decline." Deluna said.

"So now you're only using a one word sentance on me? Whatever." Lavi said, getting another slice.

That was fast. He was going to make himself sick by doing that, but then she realized he had his first slice in his mouth. He held the other slice in front of her and moved it around, letting her smell the aroma. "Stop that. Just get lost punk." Deluna said, trying to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"I just want to get to know you, okay? We can be friends, right?" Lavi responded.

"No!" Deluna said, but he kept her from leaving.

"Look, I don't really want to do this as much as you think. No one is going to shut up until we give each other a chance. So, what ever it is you hate, get over it for just a few hours and we're free to walk seperate ways until you try to kill me Monday. So suffer." Lavi said.

"Working with you at the camp is a punishment for me because you're there. This is my free time. My time. Get lost asshole!" Deluna said.

"Come on Love-sick-Luna-chan. Just a few hours." Lavi said.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Deluna asked.

"No." Lavi said, handing her a slice.

She sighed and took the pizza slice. She ate it slowly as she stared at the wooden countertop. She took another slice and Lavi's hand hit hers. He immediately took it away and grabbed another slice, not bothering to look at her. She took her slice and they finished the pizza. Almost. There was only one slice left and both were hungry still. Either one of them had an extra slice already, or the person cutted it wrong and made an uneven amount of slices. "You take it." they said in unison.

They stared at each other and Deluna scowled. "You bought the pizza, you take it." Deluna said.

"You're a lady. I hope. Otherwise I need to get my eye checked." Lavi said.

"Take it." Deluna said.

"You take it." Lavi replied.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Deluna said.

Lavi sighed as he paid for the pizza then chased after her. He split the pizza slice in two and stuffed her part in her mouth as she got ready to say something. Lavi ate his and he walked beside her down the street. "Soooo, what do you want to do?" Lavi asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Deluna asked.

"Woman gets first pick." Lavi said.

"Community center. I think there's something going on there. I'm sure they'll let you join." Deluna said, but there was something in her voice that turned him off to that suggestion.

Lavi paled as he looked around at his supposed basketball team. Deluna went to change and Lavi felt like he was getting smaller and smaller with all the buffed, ripped, and huge bulky guys around. When Deluna came out Lavi stared at her and hid behind her. "You got a problem maggot?" Deluna asked.

"Yeah. They're more than ten times my size!" Lavi shouted.

"If you're going to be a big baby then just head on out and go sit with your friends." Deluna said.

"How can I work on that team?" Lavi asked.

"Anita, turn the music on." Deluna said.

"Who's your date?" Anita asked.

"I'm not on a date with her/ him!" they shouted.

"Uh- huh."

"Why don't we just have a little one on one?" Lavi asked as Deluna dribbled the ball and walked away.

"That will be the dumbest decision you'll ever make." Deluna said.

"Won't know till I try. Will I Love-sick- Luna-chan?" Lavi asked.

She caught the ball and the bulky men went over to the bleachers as flames surrounded her, but Lavi wasn't scared. He loved the competition. "Call me that again and you'll lose those balls." Delulna said.

"What do you mean by that? How are you going to take my confidence away?" Lavi asked.

"Other way." Deluna said with an evil glint in her eye.

Lavi went stalk white. So cold hearted. "Why am I here again?" Lavi asked himself.

Deluna stared at Lavi as they got to the middle of the court and the game started. Lavi found himself being hit and thrown off the court and Deluna kept putting the basketball in the hoop. He kept getting back up though. He cracked his back and scratched his head. SHe was impossible. "Man, can you, ya know, stop elbowing me in the gut!" Lavi shouted over the music.

"Sure."

Lavi tried to take the basketball from her from behind and she couldn't try to throw the ball in the hoop because he was too tall. "Mmmm, did you put perfume on?" Lavi asked, getting a whiff of something. "Is that. . . . *sniff* Imari?"

"Creep." Deluna muttered as she dribbled the ball.

Deluna stopped moving around in front of him and he smirked as he put his lips beside her ear. She twitched when his warm breath traveled down her back, making her shiver for some reason. "I wouldn't of taken you the type for that Luna-chan." Lavi said softly.

"Maggot." Deluna responded.

Lavi put his hands on her arms and she slowly dribbled the ball as he slightly pulled her back. "You know, even though you act tough, I don't think you really are." Lavi whispered.

"Hmm, ya wanna wrestle?" Deluna respopnded.

"You know what I meant." Lavi muttered, staring at the ball as it bounced off the ground. "How 'bout we make this a little more interesting? A bet so to speak."

"I'm listening." Deluna mumbled.

"Of you win then I won't play any pranks on you for a month. If I win though, you have to start calling me by my name and be kind to me for a week. I think that's fair, yes?" Lavi said.

Deluna thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Deal."

"Good." Lavi said as he took the ball and ran off down the court.

Deluna blinked and then realized what he did. She gritted her teeth and ran off after him. Lavi grinned as he caught up to her in points and they both bent over on their knees, panting. Well, he found something that wore her out after so long. He lifted his head with his big grin and Deluna glared at him. Sweat ran down their faces and Lavi laughed. "You ready to give up?" Lavi asked.

"I don't give up." Deluna said.

"I've told you that I don't either. That means this game can go on forever because I only lose bets to one person and that's not you." Lavi told her.

"I never lose." Deluna said, but stared at the basketball on the other end.

Lavi, who was beside her, stared at her then the ball. "There's always a first time for everything."

Deluna ran over to the ball and when Lavi came after her he wound up on the floor and closed his eyes. She shot the ball in the hoop, grabbed it, then walked over to Lavi, staring down at him. "Not gonna happen maggot." Deluna said as she threw the ball in the hoop from that area.

"Then we need to change the rules a bit. If we play the game itself then we're never gonna walk again after tomorrow." Lavi said.

"That's you. Not me." Deluna said, walking over to the ball.

"Did you forget that determination and self-confidence is better than skills?" Lavi asked.

"Never heard of that maggot." Deluna said, heavily breathing.

"For the last time, I'm not a maggot Luna! UNforunately for you, only Kanda can call me names seeing how he has a sword." Lavi said.

Deluna stared at him with her lips forming a firm line. "Then, please, how do you plan on keeping me from calling you a maggot ya worthless piece of shit?" Deluna said.

"I think I'm figuring you out. You were bullied, right? So, to make yourself feel superior, to boost your fat ego, and to belittle people, you make them feel insecure and like an ant so you can pay them back. So simply, you're making this as you're own way of getting revenge and since you bully me so much Luna, you feel that I'm a threat to you." Lavi said, standing up straight and smirking because of Deluna's shocked face. Bullseye. "You're just another bully."

Her lips twitched and a dark aura surrounded her, but Lavi wasn't afraid. He normally would've been, but wasn't. "You're dead wrong." Deluna seethed as her bangs casted shadows over her eyes. "Why would I see a kid as a threat? If you're my age then act it you damn brat!" Deluna shouted, throwing the ball at him with great force that the ball almost popped.

Lavi stared at her. A frown engraved on his face. "You think you have me all figured out, but you have no idea how wrong you are. You don't need to speak those words, you don't even have to say it behind my back. Everyone thinks those same thoughts, but who are you to judge someone when you refuse to let anyone come near you? You just push everyone away. You are scared of being betrayed. You have no idea just how similiar we are." Lavi said, staring her right in the eye.

Lavi stood up and Deluna flinched. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna change." Deluna said and Lavi watched her go into a locker room.

He held the ball in his hands and sighed. MAybe he had gone too far. Did he upset her? Freak her out? What? He threw the ball into the hoop on the other side of the court and frowned. She came out and stared at the floor. She looked at Lavi and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Now, can I go home without you following me?" Deluna asked.

"You heard your Dad. We have to spend a whole day together or we're never gonna get them off our backs." Lavi said.

"I'm not wasting my Saturday with a maggot like you." Deluna said.

"How 'bout some ice cream? I still have yet to take you there." Lavi said, grinning and the dense, tense air changed.

Deluna stared at him and her eye landed on his emerald eye and she stared at him with a surprised face and her mouth was open a bit. How did he change the air like that? So fast? Why did everything seem better? Fine? Perfect? Her face softened and looked at the scoreboard. "It's a tie." Deluna stated.

"Forget the bet. Neither one of us planned on losing and weren't gonna go through with our end of the bargain anyways. I may not know everything about you and I may not know you as much as I made it seemed just a few minutes ago, but I still wanna know you. I wanna be your friend, but only can if you let me. It's not like anyone else is lining up to help you." Lavi said.

"I always keep my word." Deluna said.

"So, if the bet was that you lose you kiss me, would you go through with it?" Lavi asked as he stood in front of her.

Deluna didn't respond. If she said no then she would be a liar about keeping her word and if she said yes then. . . . . . . "Thought so. So, the ice cream?" Lavi asked, smiling warmly.

Deluna wiped some sweat away and stared at Anita who was smiling and waving her hand. Not her too. SHe rolled her eyes, but then caught everyone else's stares. Come on! "Uh, I'm not leaving just yet. I'm going to play pool." Deluna, avoiding eye contact and walking from him to the pool table.

"Okay. Can I play then?" Lavi asked.

"Whatever."

Lavi smiled as he grabbed a pool stick for him and Anita kept staring at the two. The men went back to their games of basketball, but kept glancing at Lavi and Deluna. Deluna went to grab her normal pool stick, but Lavi took it before her and held it out for her. She roughly took it awy from him and he placed the balls in the triangle. "You can break." Deluna said.

"You sure?" Lavi asked, looking at her with his shining emerald eye.

"No. I just said it for no reason at all. Yes moron!" Deluna shouted.

Lavi shrugged and grabbed the white ball. He went to the other end of the pool table and set it down. He got in position and then the triangle broke. Deluna almost face planted on the floor because more than half the balls were gone on that one hit. "How did you do that?" Deluna asked.

"I wasn't expecting that many to go in. It was just a lucky shot." Lavi said, face shocked too.

"Yeah. Lucky shot." Deluna murmured.

Deluna fumed as Lavi won another game and Lavi laughed at her. "What's with that face?" Lavi asked.

"Again!" Deluna shouted.

"Whatever you say m'lady." Lavi teased as he set everything up.

After a few more shots Deluna was ready to break the stick because Lavi was on his way to winning again. Lavi only grinned with victory as he put his hands on the top of the stick, leaning forward to watch her as she got a few striped balls in the holes. He put the stick against the table and got behind her. He put his arms around her and helped her. She stared at him and scowled as he used her to make another shot, causing her to get ready to catch up. Lavi stared at her and she tried not to look into his eye like always. Everytime she did something went wrong. "How cliche." Deluna muttered as she looked at the table.

Lavi smiled and moved the stick. She tried to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. SHe felt him put his cheek against hers and stuck his tongue out to mock her and in concentration. She stopped struggling and felt really warm with her arms around her. She stared at the pool table and Lavi stared at her. "You can trust me." Lavi mumbled in her ear.

"Why would I want to trust you?" Deluna responded.

"Because of that look in your eyes tell me you want to, but you're afraid to." Lavi said.

"I hate you." Deluna said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"You don't even know me." Lavi told her.

Deluna shut her eyes and Lavi got closer to her. 'He's so warm. So warm. No! Stop it. Stop. Stop. Stop! I can't. I won't. Can't let him. Damn it. Why can't anyone stop meddling? They never meddled with anyone else.' Deluna thought. "If this move is so cliche, then tell me why is it working?" Lavi asked, smirking.

"Get away." Deluna ordered.

Lavi took a step back, but decided to tease her. He moved his arms from her hands and travel down until he wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head in her neck and turned his head to stare at her. She was gently pushed forward into the table and Deluna went to say something and glare at him, but he caught her by surprise when he kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she pushed him away and grabbed the stick, hitting him on the head with it. He just laughed. Falling into hysterics he collapsed on the floor, holding his side. She whacked him again and again until he finally stop. "He gots some guts." Mahoja told Anita.

"That's for sure." Anita said as Lavi ran from Deluna, still laughing.

Deluna finally snapped along with the pool stick and she gave Lavi a pair of cold eyes. He gulped and shuttered. "Lu- Luna, it was just a joke." Lavi said.

"Do you see me laughing maggot?" Deluna responded.

"You don't even smile!" Lavi said.

"I'll smile when you're out of my life!" Deluna shouted as she tackled him.

So, after a huge fight, Deluna sat down at a table and Lavi stared at her, rubbing a few bumps on his head. "Brute strength. Man, you pack a punch." Lavi commented.

"That was your fault." Anita said.

Lavi stared at her and realized how beautiful she was and was about to do his normal strike thing, but then he thought of Deluna. Why did he stop? He wasn't dating her. She didn't even consider him a friend. Kanda connsidered him a friend even though he doesn't admit it, but she, she did not care about him even an ounce. Normally he could read someone like a book, but Deluna was a huge mystery. So far, he's seen two different personalities. ONe where she is a huge bitch and commands everyone around like she rules the world. Then an upset, depressed, bored, and unhappy woman who never speaks or smiles. Were either one of them her real personality? Does she need a changin'? He wanted to know the real her, but everytime he gets sround her everything is always so. . . so. . . . blissful. Lavi shook his head and stared at Deluna. WHy fall for a girl who refuses to? "How 'bout that ice cream now?" Lavi asked.

"No." Deluna said.

"Why not?" Lavi queried.

"Not hungry." Deluna responded.

"Hmmm, do you bowl?" Lavi asked.

"Yea." Deluna answered.

"Wanna go bowling?" Lavi asked.

"Not really." Deluna told him.

"Well, too bad. You're coming with me." Lavi said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside.

Deluna stumbled behind him, but he didn't pay attention. She looked back at ANita for help, but Anita only smiled and waved her hands in a shooful way, telling her to go. She looked at Mahoja, but she wasn't going to be of any help. Nor would anyone else. SO much for her community buddies. Lavi looked at her and pulled her forward, making her turn her head around and run beside him. "Can we walk at least?" Deluna asked.

"Nope. The first one there doesn't pay. So, get ready to pay for the game." Lavi said.

"You wanna bet?" Deluna asked as she ran ahead.

"I just did." LAvi said and got beside her, grinning. "That's why I feel confident."

"What?" Deluna asked, confused. SHe didn't get it, but she didn't want to. "Nevermind."

Deluna won several games, but Lavi won many more compared to her victories. They both paid. Half and half. Deluna didn't have to much money that she could spend so freely though. She sighed as she walked down the streets with Lavi and he stared at her. When they stopped they were at a small hill and under a tree. There was a great view of a beach off to the side and the sun was shining brightly in the red, orange, and yellow sky with the great new coloring of the clouds. SHe never did get it. How the clouds seemed to change colors. Maybe it was just her. She climbed the tree and took off her sweater. SHe sat on the tree branch and Lavi watched as a glorious smile came abroad upon her lips, gracing her face. It was a true smile. A real smile. It just made her look even more beautiful. "This is an amazing view." Deluna said softly.

"Yeah. . . . . . . . the view is beautiful." Lavi said, gazing at her.

Lavi noticed she wasn't wearing plain clothes. Just normal clothes from which he has never seen. She wore a long sleeve blue shirt that went good with her hair and eyes. Then she wore normal jeans that were a dark blue with a few white spots around the worn out parts. He looked her up and down as she put her hair in a casual ponytail, but couldn't get her bangs to go back so they stayed down. She twisted her finger in her hair and Lavi felt the air around them change. Was this the real Deluna? Lavi climbed up the tree and sat beside her and she didn't say a word. She just stared at the view as the sun sparkled over the water. It may of not been the ocean, but it was pretty darn close and good enough. Lavi stared and stared at her, but didn't know how much time had passed until he realized that the sun was gone and the cresant moon was up, shining boldly with the blue- white light, and the star filled poluted skies. Deluna's smile started to fade a bit and Lavi stopped daydreaming. "Wanna get some ice cream now?" Lavi asked.

"The day is over. I no longer have to spend time with you." Deluna said.

"According to my watch, we still have three hours until the day is offically over." Lavi said.

Deluna hopped off the branch and Lavi followed her. Deluna stared at her feet as she let Lavi guide her to the famous ice cream place he's been wanting to go to all day. When they got there she looked around as she sat down in a comfy booth. It was filled with the color green, yellow, and white. She found this an odd combination, but it worked well with the place. Lavi looked around the practically dead place and smiled still. It was almost time for the ice cream parlor to shut down for the night, but he was a good friend of the owner. "Chomesuke, guess who's here." a man said.

A woman came out from the back and stare at Lavi and Deluna. She smiled and hugged Lavi. Deluna stared at her then Lavi. Lavi didn't mind the hug and she felt something swell inside of her. SHe looked away, hopeing this feeling would go away, but it didn't. "Chomesuke, this is Deluna. Deluna, Chomesuke." Lavi said.

Chomesuke smiled and held out her hand, but Deluna didn't take it. Chomesuke didn't take it offensively though. "Lavi has told me all about you. He said he was trying to get you to come here for awhile now. But I've been wondering if you are his girlfriend since he speaks so fondly of you? Lavi rolled his eye. "I do not speak fondly of her. Besides, I've told you about her being the captain and all that shit." Lavi said.

"We're not going out. Never will either. He's just a damn maggot." Deluna said snidely.

"They got pracitically everything here. What do you want?" Lavi asked, disregarding the comment she just made.

Deluna shrugged. Lavi put his head in his hand and leaned on the counter. "Do you like milkshakes?" Lavi asked.

"I love them!" Deluna responded like a child, taking Lavi by surprise.

Deluna covered her mouth and Lavi blinked, tipping his head. He chuckled and Deluna felt her face get hot. Why was she embarassed? "Chomesuke, can we have two milky way milkshakes?" Lavi asked.

"Coming right up Lavi!" Chomesuke cheered.

"So Luna, what are some things you like?" Lavi asked, taking the milkshakes from Chomesuke.

"Why do you care?" Deluna asked.

Lavi eyed her, but even though he didn't show it, he was frustrated. Why did he care? Why didn't he just leave? How come he keeps getting this weird feeling in his chest around her? WHy won't he just abadon her? How come everytime they touch something sparks? He didn't know. He didn't have these answers. He wanted to. He wanted to stop this emotion. This notion. He just wanted to get everything over with so he could just go. Be a freeman, but he keeps sticking to her like glue. He keeps trying to impress her, getting her attention. He wanted to know who Deluna Silva really was. "Because I do." Lavi answered.

Deluna drank the milkshake and Lavi smiled at her reaction. She mumbled something to herself and her face was beaming. Who would've thought that a simple milkshake was going to make her so pleased? It was like watching a child getting a brand new toy. "Ummmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." Deluna mumbled.

"Unless you make it that way." Lavi replied.

"I like sports, music, art, and can't cook much." Deluna said.

"I already got the sports down pack, but I didn't know you liked music to much nor art. Didn't know anything about cooking, but that still doesn't help me out. That isn't too many details about you." Lavi told her.

"I can't stand going to the movie theater. It has to be a drive in." Deluna told him.

"Do you have some sort of problems with movie theaters?" Lavi asked.

"Too crowded for me. With the drive in I can stay in my car and don't have to worry about others bothering me." Deluna said.

"I usually go after a movie has been in the theater for awhile so it won't be crowded." Lavi said.

"I can't wait that long if I want to see it. Now that I live by myself I'm not occupied enough. I want to go to college, but I want the military more and I don't have that kind of money. I don't have any savings like my siblings did." Deluna said.

"Don't you get lonely then?" Lavi asked.

"Living on my own? Never thought about it. It didn't really make much of a difference when I left my parent's house. Either my Dad and my two brothers weren't there or they were when they were kids. Now, they come for a few visits with their wife and kids. Piper was always working along with my Mom. I was usually out or training. There was always something. We barely ever sat down and ate as a family." Deluna told him.'

"Is that why you're so independant?" Lavi asked.

"I suppose. I like the peace and quiet though. Nature is always been my best friend. During the summer I usually go hiking or camping. Fishing is my main hobby though." Deluna said, not knowing why he was telling him.

"What about Dena, Ty, and Devin?" Lavi asked.

"I helped them out once and they never left my side." Deluna said casually.

"Why do you want to go into the miltary?" Lavi asked.

"I've already told you this once before. I want to protect my country. Give people freedom." Deluna said.

"I can't stand the military." Lavi uttered.

Deluna put a spoon in her mouth and stared at Lavi, swallowing her melting ice cream. "What?"

"I can't stand it. All there is in this world is wars. Wars bring sadness, mourning, and death. Innocent people die. AA war ends another one comes. I don't get why you would want to fight when you would kill someone else or you die. They die. I just don't get it." Lavi said.

"It's not right for people to die, but it's not right for people to lose their freedom. There our times when our country starts a war and there are times when another country starts a war. I don't see it right for death, but it's complicated. I can't explain it. It's just a feelling I have. This is all I'm good for in life and I gotta do it. You wouldn't understand. Just like everybody else." Deluna told him.

"You started out with wanting to make your parents proud. Are you sure it's not just that? Maybe that was your only reason to want to fight." Lavi said.

"No, it's not." Deluna responded.

"Do you really think you could kill your enemy if you come face to face? Would you be able to handle the blood? The pain? The suffering and death? WOuld you be able to handle what a war brings? Could you really kill them?" Lavi asked.

Deluna stopped eating her milkshake and stared at the glassy countertop. Could she? Was she sensitive like her Dad said? No. Don't let Lavi get in your way. "I hate wars, but I want to protect everyone. It's sounds stupid, but I do." Deluna said.

"You want to protect everyone or the people precious to you?" Lavi retorted.

"WHy do you have such a problem? If you hate it then why are you at the camp?" Deluna replied.

"I lost my family to a pathetic war. My grandfather, Bookman, took me in after I was found half dead. There's nothing scarier in life then watching your family die right in front of you and then having a taste of death yourself, even for a moment." Lavi said with a bitter voice.

Deluna stared at him with sad and understanding eyes. She lost her grandfather to a war a few years ago. "There are times when some people get caught in the war and they shouldn't have. Just regular citizens. I'm sorry." Deluna said.

"I'm glad for those that are in the miltary, protecting us, but we have also done crimes. We kill others that aren't even in the war. Take the world wars for example. Over some pety and ridiculous things these wars are started and people die. There's good for them, but it's also dark." Lavi said, finishing his milkshake.

"I didn't know that. About you I mean. Nothing in this world can go on good forever or have a black side. Everything is evil and everything is good." Deluna told him.

"Well, if that's what you want, then go for it. Just don't become like some of them and stay strong. ONly kill those in the war. Not citizens." Lavi said.

"Of course." Deluna said.

Lavi paid for the ice cream and the two walked out. Chomesuke waved goodbye and Lavi waved back. Deluna stared at Lavi as he grinned. "If you have such a horrible past then why do you always smile? Why are you always happy?" Deluna asked.

"Because what has happened is done and over with. You can't go back and change it. You can't right what has been wrong. Not like that. Besides, I have friends and I still have my gramps. I have food and I'm alive. I can't mourn for the rest of my life. The world is filled with many good things in life. Let's not waste it." Lavi said, but Deluna was still confused.

"Then why are you in the camp?" Deluna asked.

"The old panda thought it would teach me a few lessons. Forced to. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. ALl that crap." Lavi said.

Deluna stopped in front of the public pool and looked at the water. Lavi stared at it with her then smiled. Looking around, he smirked. No one around. He took off his shoes, shirt, sweater, socks, and bandana. He dived in and Deluna stared at him. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know how much trouble you can get in?" Deluna responded.

Lavi came to the edge and stared up at her. She bent down and looked his happy face, but she didn't look too happy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. When she came back up to surface she glared at him. He laughed as he splashed her and she tried to catch him, but didn't. In the end she swam around with him, having fun. They splashed each other and Lavi saw the happiness in her eyes. It was about time. He dived underwater and went to the bottom. Deluna looked down into the water at him. He came up from behind and she turned around as he breathed in air. "So, now that we're cooled down, I got one more place for us to go tonight. Let's hurry up and go get some new, dry clothes." Lavi said.

After they got new clean, dry, clothes Lavi took her hand and they ran through the mall then outside. Deluna didn't seem to be angered by the touch or the forcing her to run. Everything was peaceful and maybe she was warming up to him. When they finally stopped they were outside a club. She listened to the loud music coming from it and Lavi opened the door. She entered it and walked down a dark hallway with Lavi behind her. When she came to a room the lighting was dim and there was one lightbulb that was tainted red. There weren't many people, but there was still alot. Lavi walked to the dance floor and Deluna frowned. "I told you I don't and can't dance." Deluna said.

"It's easy. Here, I'll show you." Lavi said, holding out his hand.

She stared at it and wondered if she should take it. Earlier he said she could trust him, but why would she want to, and could she really? He had been so kind and so patient, but she was being a high class bitch. It's not like her friends were ever going to know, right? None of them were here. No one she knew was there with them. She took his hand and he pulled her to the dance floor. He taught her a few moves, but she thought he was kidding around until he pieced them together. She kept staring at her feet, but Lavi made her look up. His grin got bigger and she found him appealing, charming even. She shook that thought out of her head and let Lavi teach her more dances. Then Lavi heard the song footloose come on. He told her to wait a minute. He went to the center of the dance floor and started dancing weirdly to the song. It actually reminded her of the dances in the movie. The surrounding people stopped to watch and Lavi came over to her. SHe protested, but he didn't listen.

Lavi made her stop protesting and turned her around. He held her arms then did a few dance moves around her. SHe looked at him idly and wanted to leave, but Lavi seemed to happy and she couldn't take her eyes off of him, let alone leave him embrassed in front of everyone. He slid to the side and took Dleuna with him by putting a hand on her waist. "C'mon. Just let the music speak to you." Lavi said.

He held her close as he turned her around and started moving backwards and then forwards, holding her waist with both hands. Deluna was forced to move with him and followed his dance moves. A smile crawled onto her face and she lifted her arms and danced around him in a way Lavi didn't expect, but he didn't complain. It didn't go off the beat of the music. She got in front of him again and another song came on. Lavi started swinging his hips making Deluna laugh as he pretended to be a gypsy with the way he was dancing. Her back was pressed against him and he made her swing her hips with him and held her hands. "Now we're on dirty dancing, are we?" Deluna responded.

"Define dirty." Lavi said.

As the song ended another song came on. "Speaking of dirty dancing, this song was the movie's favorite. Do you know the name of this song?" Lavi said.

"Time of my life." Deluna said, turning around.

Lavi took her hands and moved his feet, not taking his eye off of him, but not realizing the surrounding people were still watching. Most of them. He had been coming to this place for a long time and he knew just about everyone there. It wasn't everyday he brought in a girl with him and started dancing like this with her. Lavi listened to the next song. The songs sure were going by fast. "I haven't heard this song in a long time." Lavi stated.

"Neither have I." Deluna said.

"Really? You listened to this song before? Prove it." Lavi said.

"It's called wake me up before you go go and some people call it jitterbug. The artist it Wham!." Deluna said as Lavi snapped his fingers.

"You keep on surprising me." Lavi said as he did a weird dance, but it matched the song.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like this?" Deluna asked.

"Always been a fun hobby of mine. It passes the time." Lavi said then sung along.

"How come you thought I've never heard of this song before?" Deluna asked.

"You just don't seem like the type to be in songs like these. They're a little old and different from nowadays music. It's not that old though." Lavi said.

"Please, I've listened to a lot of Elvis Presley songs. My Mom and my sister and her friends were obsessed with him so I had to like his music or be killed by agonizing music I didn't like." Deluna responded.

"Really? Elvis? I'm not a huge fan, but I don't hate the music. He's not my favorite artist or famous person." Lavi said.

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies." Deluna whispered as the song came on.

Lavi pulled her closer and he teached her a perfect dance for this song. "I'll be there." Lavi murmured, singing along.

Deluna gazed into Lavi's eye as he put her hands on his shoulders and his near her waist. He took one of her hands and guided her in the dance. "I swear, I'll be there. . . . . . . . with the beat of my heart. . . . . . . . . . I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. . . . . . . . for better or worse. Until death due us part. I swear." Lavi sung along.

"Not bad. Your singing that is." Deluna muttered softly.

"A compliment? From you? Man, I think I broke you." Lavi said.

"Don't get used to it." Deluna told him, but it was too kind for him to take it seriously.

The music suddeny stopped and Lavi smiled, knowing what was going on, but Deluna didn't. Lavi went to the front of the crowd and he looked at the person on the counter. "Hey Dale! Give me the mic." Lavi said as he got on the counter.

Lavi whispered something in the man's ear and he looked at Deluna then smiled. He hopped off and gave him the mic. "Karoke?" Deluna asked.

Music came on and Deluna looked at the tv screens as word appeared. Lavi stared at her and his grin widened. He couldn't help it. He knew this would make her mad or something, but this would be the perfect way to tease her. "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know. Gonna be around. If you got no place to go when you're feeling down, if you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me." Lavi sung with the music.

"Damn it." Deluna cursed under her breath.

Lavi grabbed her and forced her onto the counter. She was clearly mad. He took her hand and held it in the air, letting their finger intertwine. He stared into her eyes and thought that maybe this was what he really felt. "Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me. Take a chance on meee. We can go dancing. We can go walking. As long as we're together." Lavi sung with a warm smile.

Deluna tried to get off the counter, but then he pulled her back and pressed their bodies together. "Listen to some music. Maybe just talking. Get to know you better. 'Cos, you know I've got so much I wanna do. When I dream I'm alone with you it's magic." Lavi continued to sing until the song was done.

Lavi handed her the mic and smiled. "Your turn." Lavi said.

"What? No. I don't sing." Deluna said.

Deluna handed him the mic and he shrugged. He gave it back to Dale then jumped off the counter. Deluna followed him, but didn't look at him. He didn't mind, but she didn't dance with him. SO he made her. They listened to other people sing and Deluna was glad that they had a good voice. Lavi checked the time and realized it was over midnight by far. "It's almost four in the morning." Lavi said.

"What?"

"Let's go. I'll take you home." Lavi said and they started walking out.

Deluna walked beside him and neither one spoke or glanced at each other. Lavi just followed her until they stopped in front of a house with a porch light that came on when you got near it. She walked up the stairs to the porch and when she went to the door she turned back around to stare at Lavi. Should she say something? She unlocked the door and Lavi was about to walk away. "Maybe you should stay." Deluna said, hearing his footsteps moving away from her.

"Huh? Why?" Lavi responded.

"Because it's late." Delulna mumbled, but didn't think that was her reason.

"Nah. I'll just go back to the camp." Lavi said.

Deluna turned around and watched his back as he starting leaving. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "I'll be fine." Lavi told her.

"Like hell I'm worried about you." Deluna responded.

"Then why do you want me to stay?" Lavi asked.

"Do you really think the camp's gates are going to be unlocked?" Deluna asked.

"I can climb over it." Lavi told her.

"Whatever." Deluna replied, turning her head away, but not entering her house.

Lavi walked up the porch steps and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he just smiled. "But then I would be in trouble for passing curfew. If you're inviting me then I guess I shouldn't say no." Lavi told her.

Deluna opened the door and looked inside. She walked in and turned on a lamp. Lavi walked in and shut the door, looking around. She walked into the kitchen and Lavi followed. She got a quick drink of water and then put a piece of gum in her mouth. She went through her mail that piled up over the week and Lavi stared at her. It was almost five now and she was going through mail. Shouldn't she be going to bed. She put the mail down and then started going upstairs. Lavi followed not knowing what else to do. She opened a door and Lavi peeked his head in. It looked like it was her room. "Umm, Deluna, if you don't mind, where do I sleep?" Lavi asked.

"Give me a minute." Deluna said as she got some pjs and a towel.

Deluna guided him down the narrow hallway and opened another door. Lavi entered it and looked around. A guest room. "I'm going to go take a shower. You'll sleep in here. There's a closet right there if you wanna change. There's all sorts of clothes. Some of the boy's clothes should fit you seeing how you're the same size as my brother." Deluna said.

"Okay. Umm, thanks." Lavi said, feeling weird being in her house with her. All alone. At night. His mind started to go somewhere and he shook his head, clearing them of any bad thoughts or oncoming ones. "I appreciate this."

Deluna shut the door and took her shower. Lavi went through the clothes and changed into more comfortable clothes for when he went to bed. His throat felt dry and he walked downstairs to the kitchen. A bunch of clean dishes were beside the sink and he took a glass cup then put some water in it. He walked around curiously and found a lot of books and some were hand written. He noticed that they weren't real books. As in sold in any stores. They were books that were being written or have been written by Deluna. He picked one up and started reading it and smiled. It was amazing. Not just the calligraphy. The book was interesting. "What are you doing?" Deluna asked.

Lavi dropped the book and jumped. He took a deep breath as he put it back and stared at her in her pjs. Her hair was down again and she was brushing it with her fingers again. "I was just reading, looking around, getting a drink." Lavi said.

"Stop your damn snooping and come on. I'm gonna make sure you actually get to bed." Deluna said, mad.

"You're an amazing writer." Lavi said.

"It's child play. Stupid." Deluna said, but her eyes told another story.

"If you sent them out you could get them published." Lavi said.

"No!" Deluna shouted, turning around.

"Are you afraid of people's opinions?" Lavi asked.

"No. I just don't want them to be published." Deluna said, face a tiny bit red as she turned around.

Lavi stood in front of his bed for the night and stared at Deluna who was beside him. She stared at him and fiddled with her fingers. "Errr, I just wanted to say that I. . . . . uh. . . . . . had fun tonight." Deluna said, blushing, not sure why.

"Me too. I had fun all day." Lavi said.

Deluna was about to leave, but stopped. She looked Lavi straight in the eye and Lavi stroked her hair. Soft as silk. "I guess, when I sung that song at karoke, I was telling you that I do want you to take a chance on me." Lavi said.

"I don't want to fall in love and you're the last person in the whole universe I'd ever give a chance like that to." Deluna said.

"Your words are harsh Luna, but your eyes don't seem to agree with you tonight." Lavi said.

"I hate you. The only reason why I spent time with you today was because I want my damn family to leave me alone." Deluna said.

"I don't think that was it." Lavi said, gently pulling her close.

"I don't like you. I can't. I won't." Deluna said, shutting her eyes.

Lavi kissed her and she opened her eyes. She pulled her hand back to punch him, but as it started coming it started to waver and fell to her side. She kissed him back and Lavi wrapped his arms around her. He took a few steps back, forcing her to walk, and laid on the bed with her on top. Lavi didn't no what, but something got in him. He was losing self-control and didn't want to let her go. Deluna was forced onto her back and Laviput his arms on each side of her. Deluna felt one of his hands crawl up her back inside her shirt. She regained her restraint and pushed him off of her and got out of the bed. Lavi stared at the ceiling and Deluna ran out of the room. "When I wake up in the morning you better be gone and back at the camp." Deluna ordered.

"Whatever you say Luna." Lavi muttered. "For now."


	9. The Triplets And Aaron

**DGM**

**Black Order Military Boot Camp**

**Chapter 9**

**The Triplets' And Aaron**

Deluna listened to her brothers go on and on about something as she jotted down a few things for the cadets. Couldn't they just go home for once? The cadets stared at her as they sat down on the ground and Dena was smiling, staring from Deluna to Lavi. Lavi wouldn't take his eyes off of her and she hadn't noticed. "Hey, Deluna, I was wondering how your guys' date went?" Dena asked, silencing her bickering brother.

Deluna almost snapped the pen, but didn't look up from the paper. "It was not a date. We just spent the day together because he wouldn't get lost and I made a deal with you guys, remember?" Deluna said, trying to be as kind as she could.

"So?" Dena asked.

"So what?" Deluna replied.

"Do you like him?" Archer asked.

"No." Deluna answered.

"Lavi?" Damon queried.

Lavi blushed as everyone stared at her, curious. "Uhhhh." Lavi looked at Deluna who was giving him cold eyes. "I don't really know. Do you have any idea how many times she hit me?" Lavi said, rubbing his head where a bump was. "Anita, Mahoja, and a bunch of men had to get her away from me and there was a huge fuss."

"You went to the community center? Why would you go there?" Dena asked.

"Basketball. That's where she hit me the most. I think I have internal bruises." Lavi said, now holding his sides.

"That was your fault. You wouldn't play on a team with those guys." Deluna injected.

"They were bigger than Marie!" Lavi shouted.

"I told you they were harmless. . . . . . . for the most part." Deluna said.

"You were planning on breaking me in half!" Lavi shouted, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her.

She looked at him dully, but didn't object. "Errr, maybe."

Lavi's face fell. She really did plan that. He shurgged and smiled though. "Well, at least I was able to beat you at pool. You kept fuming because you didn't expect me to beat you forty eight times in a row. The same with bowling. I've never seen such a sour face from you before. It was hilarious." Lavi said.

"She never was good at pool." Dena stated.

"That's all you did?" Archer asked.

"No. I took her to the ice cream parlor down town." Lavi said, not minding the fact that he was telling everyone about their date. "Though, my head was still sore from when she repeatedly hit me with the pool stick."

"Yoiu hit him with a pool stick!" Archer shouted.

"Yes." Deluna said casually.

"She's messed up." Kanda stated.

"You would've done the same thing." Allen responded.

"Anything else you did?" Dena asked.

Lavi scratched his head as he sat back down. "I took her to my favorite club downtown. She said she couldn't dance so I showed her a few moves. I got off easy. SHe didn't whack me. In fact, she enjoyed it. I actually got her to smile. Even laugh." Lavi said.

"Hmmm, interesting." Dena, Damon, and Archer said.

"That reminds me Lavi. You never came back Saturday. Where were you?" Allen asked which got everyone's attention.

Deluna glared at Lavi as if daring him to even think it. Lavi smirked, feeling in a really good mood. "Almost forgot about that." Lavi said.

"Uh, Lavi?" Lenalee questioned, backing away from him, freaked out by how dark he seemed at the moment.

"She let me stay at her house since it was really late." Lavi said and that's when the pen finally broke.

"Really?" Archer mumbled, turning his head to Deluna.

"Don't even dare get the wrong idea. He just stayed in the guest room because it was really late. Nothing more." Deluna seethed.

"How late?" Damon asked.

"Almost five in the morning." Lavi said.

"Huh, Deluna, you only had to stay with him until midnight." Dena said.

"Nothing happened. Now drop the fucking subject!" Deluna shouted.

"Nothing happened, but you did kiss me." Lavi said deviously.

"You kissed me. Not the other way around." Deluna hissed.

"But you kissed back." Lavi said.

"For the last god damn time I feel absolutely nothing for a pathetic maggot like you!" Deluna screamed.

"Then why ya getting mad?" Lavi asked.

"Because you don't know when to shut your mouth!" Deluna shouted, red with anger.

"But you didn't deny the fact that you kissed back." Lenalee interjected.

"Would now be the best time to mention something about the wedding this weekend?" Phoebe asked as she Joey, and Piper walked over with the three kids, Livy, and Damon's wife.

"Why the hell are you all here?" Deluna shouted.

"Aunt Luna!" the kids cheered as they tackled her.

"Get off me. Now!" Deluna said, trying to take the monkeys off of her.

"But we haven't seen you in so long." Clare whined.

"Clare, Wen, Tray, come here." Archer said.

They jumped off of Deluna and onto Archer. "Careful. You're getting heavy." Archer told them, sitting down with them hugging and climbing all over him.

"They're a bunch of monkeys." Deluna muttered.

"Not to pry, but what wedding?" Lenalee asked.

"Piper's wedding with Lenny, her fiance." Phoebe said.

"That reminds me. Deluna, I'm gonna be having a child of my own and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being the godmother?" Piper asked.

"Why me? I haven't spent a second of my life with a kid younger than eight without anyone else around." Deluna respopnded.

"It's up to you, but I'd like to know before I have the baby." Piper said.

"So you finally got knocked up, huh?" Devin asked as he and Ty came over.'

"How the hell do you guys get in here! The camp isn't even over with for the day." Deluna said.

"You know, they do come here too often." Daisya whispered.

"They seem disfunctional." Krowley said.

"Only Deluna." Allen said.

Deluna went back to jotting things down on a piece of paper and her parents discussed about who was going to tell her something. "Can't you see I'm busy? Go home and tell me Friday." Deluna ordered.

"Just because you are in charge of this place does not mean you can talk to you parents like that young lady." Phoebe lectured, putting a finger in Deluna's face.

"Just did Mom." Deluna murmured.

Deluna stared at her family and friends. How do they keep getting in? She gave the guards direct orders not to let them in. Dena ran into Ty's arms and kissed him and she rolled her eyes. "Hey, I don't mind them being here. It keeps us from doing your little assignments. Plus, they're fun. You, not so much." Lavi said.

"Okay, Deluna Ann." Phoebe said.

"Stop calling me that." Deluna fumed.

"Both your father's and my parents are coming to town. You're grandparents are going to be in town for two weeks along with your uncle Felster, Luther, Renny and your three aunts. So basically, both sides of the family." Phoebe said.

"I thought I had four uncles?" Deluna muttered.

"Melvin doesn't come around, remember?" Archer asked.

"Oh yeah. He's a jackass. Didn't he go to Europe?" Piper said.

"Totally a disfunctional, and huge, family." Daisya said.

"Okay, okay. I get it. My aunts, uncles, and my grandparents are coming. Don't care. It's not like I'm going to see them except for at PIper's wedding. If I even stay long enough." Deluna said.

"Actually, you forgot about your cousins." Joey said.

Deluna slowly turned her head towards them and her eyes started twitching. "Daisy, Sugar, and Candy will be coming. Along with Aaron. I know those are the only cousins you have a problem with, but, uh, they're staying at your house." Phoebe said.

Deluna dropped her clipboard and she didn't look too good. "There is no way in hell those moronic, bitchy, and annoying little weasals are staying at my house. I rather kill myself now." Deluna said.

"The triplets aren't that bad." Damon said.

"They're more annoying than you!" Deluna shouted.

"Well, that's because they teased you more than us that they annoy you. Plus, out of the cousins and us, you're the youngest kid in that generation of the family. Everyone teased ya." Archer told her.

"I thought they were quadruplets?" Devin asked.

"Oh, yeah. Aaron is the fourth one and the elsest, but he is a boy. So we just call them triplets since he rarely spent time with the girls while the girls stuck togethedr like glue." Damon said.

"That's it. Get out now! If you even utter a word about me being here and they show up I'm going to kill them then kill you. And they're not staying at my house." Deluna said, kicking everyone out of the camp.

"I see why she is so mean now." Lenalee muttered.

"Being the youngest in the huge family like that." Allen said.

"Hey! Why didn't you let Ty stay? He didn't do anything." Dena pouted.

"Get back to the routine!" Deluna ordered everyone.

"What's your problem? It's not our fault you don't like your cousins. DOn't take it out on us." Daisya said.

"Get to the new routine damn it!" Deluna barked and the cadets yelped.

Deluna watched as everyone got down and laid on the ground in front of a little fence like thing. Small stakes held up barb wires. They wouldn't lose and eye as long as they don't try to stick their head out of the metal wires and if they did what they should. "Are you sure this is safe?" Allen asked, gulping.

"It's safe as long as you follow instructions. You have to crawl from the start to the finish line and wait for the other cadets. You are going to do this until you perfect it. Don't raise your head too much or you'll get scratched. I can't gaurentee that you won't get at least one scratch and you should be fine. Many people have tested it. Including mysef. Begin." Deluna responded and blew a whistle.

Kanda finished first and hadn't a single problem. Not many did because they remembered how Deluna did it. She had showed them once and one time only. She said to take your time, but not take forever and make sure to do it right. As people finished she jotted down a few names. Several people had to repeat it, but there were only a few when she made people repeat it three times. Only Choaji, Miranda, Krowley, Eliade, and surprisingly, Lavi were the only ones that had to continuosly repeat the process. Eliade was worried about her hair getting dirty from the dirt, but she was the first of that group to stop. Krowley was second. Deluna didn't look too happy when she had Choaji, Miranda, and Lavi repeat it over and over again. They were too worried about the wires and had several cuts on their faces. They weren't doing it correctly and you would think the crawl would be simple. Seriously! WHo didn't know the army crawl? Lavi should've, but he definitely didn't. "Chaoji, you may stop." Deluna said.

Miranda was ready to go into one of her famous fits and rambled on about not doing anything right. Lavi groaned and went back to the starting line. What was he doing wrong? Was she purposely making him do this? No. She wouldn't waste her time on this. Not on him either. Maybe, but her anger showed different. She wasn't purposely doing this to him. So he was messing something up. When he got midway he stopped and lifted his head a little. The sky darkened and he stared up the best he could. Thunder could be heard and he prayed there be no lightning. Miranda finished and sighed, relieved when Deluna said she was finished. Lavi was unforunate though. He trudged back to the beginning and Deluna blew her whistle in his ear when he wouldn't move. "Get moving!" Deluna ordered.

Lavi felt a drop of water on his face and looked at the sky as his friends got under the surrounding trees. Dena soon followed as Deluna watched him, standing in the rain. He finished another lap, but was sent back to the starting line, covered in mud. When he got on the ground again his body practically got stuck in the mud and it was really hard to move. Five minutes passed and he didn't even make it halfway like usually. He stopped and put his head on his arms, keeping his head from going in the mud. He heard another roll of thunder and groaned, restraining himself from screaming. What was he doing wrong? "What are you doing? Get a move on! The longer you do this the more time you waste!" Deluna shouted like she was in his ear.

Lavi picked his head up and started again, but he was sent back to the beginning. He knew the reason that time though. He purposely stopped so he had to restart. Deluna checked the time and groaned herself. It was getting late and until he perfected this she couldn't go anywhere. "Dena, go take the others to dinner. It seems like we're going to be stuck out here for awhile." Deluna said and Lavi stared at her. Nope. She wasn't doing this on purpose.

Lavi kept repeating the small routine, but he wasn't doing something right and it was frustrating him and Deluna. Deluna finally had enough and threw off her hat and put the clipboard down. When Lavi got back to the beginning and started crawling she got down in the mud with him and he stared at her. "What are you doing? I thought you weren't allow ed to show us more than ocnce or do it with us?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up and stop complaining maggot!" Deluna ordered as she position his body. He felt awkward when she moved his arms and legs around. She made him dig his knees and elbows in the mud and showed him how to do it. He followed every instruction and he repeated the routine with her many times until he could perfect it. She seemed determined to make him do this correctly though and was agitated. "Will you do this right?" Deluna shouted over the thunder.

"I'm trying!" Lavi said.

When they finally finished they collapsed on the ground. With all the mud and water their clothes were heavy and they were covered in mud. they could be mistaken for mud monsters in fact. Lavi panted, exhausted from doing this for hours. He looked at her with a goofy, twisted grin. "Thanks Luna." Lavi said.

"Don't call me that!" Deluna ordered as she wiped mud from her eyes. "Maggot."

Lavi chuckled and then coughed when mud got in his mouth. Deluna stared at him as he hacked and found herself absentmindingly laughing at him. He put his hands around his throat and coughed as he looked at her. "I think I swallowed a bug as well." Lavi said, sticking his tongue out to see a worm crawling on it. He quickly spite it off and gagged. "Eww! So gross!"

Deluna held her side, trying to stop laughing, but couldn't. Lavi stared at her and tackled her. They rolled around on the ground until he had her pinned to ground. She tried to get free, but she was sinking into the ground and couldn't move around much. She could barely squirm with him on top. "Get the hell off." Deluna barked.

Lavi got close to her face and stared at her midnight blue eyes. She froze and didn't know why, but his gaze was so intense. He grinned and she scowled, turning her head away, not caring her face was sinking into the mud. She would rather eat a bug along with mud than stare at him. Lavi wiped the mud off of her face and then got closer to it. "Deluna, I know we practically just met, but I really like you. Can you please give me a chance?" Lavi asked.

"Hell NO!" Deluna responded.

"Come on. You had fun Saturday. You kissed back. Twice. Out of the four kisses we had." Lavi told her.

"No." Deluna repeated.

"You don't hate me and I don't hate you. Why can't you just accept the fact that you feel something?" Lavi responded.

"Feel what? Displeasure? Violated? Uncomfortable? Angry!" Deluna responded, kicking him.

"Wrong spot." Lavi said as he lost feeling in his arms and fell on her.

She pushed him off and got on top of him, glaring. "No. I meant to kick you there, but if you don't leave me alone, you will no longer have them. Got it?" Deluna responded.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Lavi asked as if he enjoyed this.

"You are so stupid." Deluna said as she loosened her grip on him.

Lavi tried to get her under him again so he could continue to talk to her, but she hit him and it stung because of being soaking wet. Deluna stood up and Lavi grabbed her ankle then they rolled down a small hill and couldn't stop. They burst through some doors and slid on the tiled floor. Deluna winced as Lavi fell on top of her, making her back and front hurt more. Lavi cracked open his eye and stared at Deluna who was ready to kill him. He looked around, noticing the change in lighting. They were in the cafeteria and everyone was staring. Lavi got a little red, but no one could tell because of the mud. Deluna kicked his jaw and he flew backwards into some chairs. Rubbing his head he sat up and watched as Dleuna tried to get up, but kept falling back down. He laughed and she glared at him. "Deluna?" Dena asked.

She slowly creaked her head towards the table Dena was at with the chiefs and generals, captains mainly. A lot of people were laughing and Dena was keeping her mouth shut, but used her hand to keep from laughing. You could hear a few giggles though. Lavi tried to stand up, but along with Deluna, he fell down, but he fell down over her stomach. He sat up and apologized, hopeing she wouldn't hit him again. He wasn't lucky. She whacked him upside the head and a huge bump formed. "Owwww." Lavi whined.

Komui came over and looked down at the muddy monsters and laughed in his fist, but when Deluna stared at him he stopped immediately. "Captain, what happened?" Komui asked, stiffling his laughter.

She gritted her teeth as she crawled out of the mud pile and onto the clean parts. She stood up and made sure she could walk around. She looked at Lavi who hid behind Komui. Her anger was evident and Komui felt like backing away himself. She walked over and punched Lavi in the face and he flew into the wall. He stared at Deluna as she started coming over. "She snapped!" Dena screamed, trying to hold Deluna back.

Lavi stood up and ran around, but Dena couldn't hold Deluna back herself and Lavi fell down on his face. He rubbed his head again, but didn't have time to worry about that as he got kicked in the head by Deluna. "What the hell are you guys doing watching! Hold her down before she kills him!" Dena ordered.

They all jumped, frightened by the urgency and they all piled on top of Deluna as Lavi ran away. Deluna managed to get away from the group of people, but when she finally pinned LAvi to the wall and was a milimeter away from smashing his face in, her fist stopped. She trembled as she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Lavi thanked god for saving his life and Deluna walked out, but Lavi didn't move. He was too stunned. Why did she get so mad? He used his hands and made ure everything was intact and sighed, relieved. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" Lavi cheered.

Dena wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead alone with some mud. "Phew. She restrained herself just in time." Dena remarked.

"Unforunately." Kanda mumbled, looking up from his food at the muddy Lavi. "It would've been peaceful with the rabbit gone."

"It would be better if you were gone too." Allen muttered/

"What was that beansprout!" Kanda shouted.

"Not now you two. Lavi go take a shower and we'll have Jerry send something to you before you go to bed. Just bring the tray back in in the morning." Komui said as he left. "And someone clean up the mud."

Deluna got in bed and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep then wake up to see the sun shining in through the window. She got ready for the day and then went to check the barracks. She reluctantly went to Lavi's barracks and walked up and down the line. She stopped in front of Lavi who had a huge bruise on his face and he looked at her glumly. She smirked, knowing that was her fault. Her smirk soon faded when she heard a cheery, sing song voice or voices come from the doorway. "~ Deluna! ~"

Dena followed Deluna's gaze to the door and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Three girl look alikes came over and hugged her. The only difference between them was their eye color. Bright blue, bright yellow, and bright red-orange. They looked at Deluna who's face was being smushed and she tried pushing them off, irritated already. Why can't her family be normal? Why couldn't they stay away from the camp on the week days? They looked from Deluna to Lavi. "Right emerald eye." one of them said.

"Fiery red hair." another one said.

"And an eye patch." the third said.

They let go of Deluna and fawned over how cute he was and Lavi blushed at their words. He knew that a lot of girls would say that to their friends or think it, but none of them ever spoke it aloud right in front of him as if he wasn't there. "He is so cuu- _uuuuttteee_!" the one with yellow eyes exclaimed.

"No. He's handsome!" blue eyes said.

"He's hot! Drop dead goreous." the third declared.

"Your name is Lavi right? Right?" blue eyes asked.

"Uh, yes." Lavi responded.

"Hi. I'm Sugar Silva." blue eyes told him.

"Hello! I'm Candy Silva." the girl with yellow eyes told him.

"And I'm Daisy Silva." the girl with red-orange eyes said.

"Ohhhh! You're the triplets Deluna's family was talking about yesterday." Lavi responded.

"That's right!" they chimed.

"Daisy, Candy, Sugar?" Deluna said calmly.

"Yes Luny?" they queried.

"Get out of here!" Deluna shouted at the top of her lungs.

Simultaneously they each stuck a finger in their ear and thenwinced. They then stared at Lavi as if she hadn't said anything. "Luny? Shouldn't it be Luna?" Allen asked.

"No." Candy said gleefully.

"Have you met her?" Sugar asked.

"She's looney." Daisy finished, moving her pointer fingers in circles near her head, the other two following.

"Did you not hear me?" Deluna seethed.

"Loud and clear." they said, giving her a thumbs up, but admiring Lavi.

They rolled up Lavi's t- shirt sleeves and stared at his arms. Daisy raised his shirt up a little to look at his abs and Lavi felt strange, but didn't push them away. He was just glad they didn't put their hands in his pants! That was basically the only thing they didn't do until they each gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him around the waist. "He is so hot and packing guns!" Candy exclaimed.

Allen covered his mouth and laughed into it. Lavi went beet red and gulped. "SO this is the guy that has the potiential for Deluna, huh? No wonder! I want to have him to myself!" Sugar said.

"You're dating him, right? Right Luny?" Daisy asked, putting her arms around Lavi's neck.

"Hell no!" Deluna responded.

The triplets blinked then got in her face. "Are you crazy! You should go out with him just because of that body!" they responded, pointing at him.

Lenalee snapped and fell into a fit of laughter beside Kanda and put a hanbd on his shoulder for support. Allen leaned on the bed's metal bars and Lavi felt his face get hotter. Even Kanda smirked at Lavi's embarassment. "He's a maggot." Deluna said with a dull and bored face.

"Wasn't Brad Heresy the last guy you called a maggot?" Sugar asked.

"I never called anyone else maggot." Deluan said.

"No. You called Brad a maggot all the time and you had a huuuugggeeee crush on him." Candy said.

"That was Piper. The last person I called maggot was Devin or Ty because they let a girl that was five years younger than them beat the living shit out of them." Deluna said.

"Oh, that's right." Daisy said, balling one hand into a fist then planting it on the other which laid flat in the air.

"But I heard you went on a date with him." SUgar said, pointing at Lavi.

"NO!" Deluna screamed.

"I heard that everyone thinks you like him. SO you have to date him." Candy added, pointing at Lavi as well.

"I heard Lavi liked you and kissed you. I also heard you let him stay at your house Saturday." Daisy said, finger pointing at Lavi as well.

"Get lost! I wouldn't date him if he was the las tperson or thing in this universe. I'd rather stick nine inch nails into my eyes or die a painful death!" Deluna shouted, angry.

"But everytime you get angry like that you are usually embarassed by the truth or lying or denying something. See, those are the eyes you get when it comes to that too." they said, pointing at her eyes now.

She smacked all their hands away then their heads, creating big lumps. They rubbed their heads and looked at her with teary eyes. "Why'd you do that?" they said in unison.

"Get out of her!" Deluna ordered.

Daisy looked at Deluna then at Lavi. She smirked and then jumped on Lavi, wrapping her arms around his neck and down the back of his shirt. Lavi felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand up and shivered a bit. Daisy kissed him and his eye widened. Candy and Sugar giggled as Dena's jaw dropped to the floor. Deluna stared at them angrily and for some reason she was getting angrier and angrier. Her face was red with anger and steam seemed to be coming off of her. She grabbed Daisy's shirt and pulled her off and Daisy stared at her with a pouty face. "Couldn't you wait another minnute? He has lips sweet and tasty like candy." Daisy whined.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Deluna shouted.

"Why so angry? If he's not your man and you don't like him then you shouldn't care." Daisy said deviously with a glint in her eyes like she planned this.

Lavi looked at Deluna, waiting, yearning for her response. Yearning for her touch. He shook his head, getting rid of that thought. "Because you're annoying and I was mad in the first place!" Deluna said, finally finding an excuse.

"But you're getting angrier." Candy stated.

"You are _jealous_!" Sugar added.

"For the last time I hate him!" Deluna said.

"Nu-huh! You are soooo jealous!" they sung.

"WIll you shut up!" Deluna shouted.

"Why ya shouting?" Sugar asked.

"She always does that." Lavi said.

"Aww. You poor thing. You must be tone deaf then." Candy said, covering his ears.

Lavi blushed again. These girls were creepy, but they kept making him blush oddly. "What's with the bruise though? You would look so much better without it." Daisy said and the girls got all over him again.

Deluna's hands twitched beside her and flames appeared out of nowhere. The triplets looked at her calmly and their smiles faded. "What's your problem?" they questioned.

"Did you really just ask me what my problem is?" Deluna hissed.

"Duh Luny!" they said.

"You three are my problem." Deluna seethed, gritting her teeth.

They poured water over her and everyone wondered where they got it. "Simmer down." they said.

Deluna stared at them with anger filled eyes and they fawned over Lavi again. Deluna wasn't sure why, but it was just making her angrier. She hated Lavi. She wasn't jealous. Right? Now she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Lavi looked at her and felt bad about this. "E- excuse me ladies, but can you please get off me? Right now I'm only interested in one girl." Lavi said and they looked at him intently then at each other.

They then hugged each other and stared at Delluna with big, puppy, googly eyes ready to cry. "And he's even honest!" Sugar cried.

"True to his girl!" Candy said.

"He's sweet. What a nice package. You have to take him!" Daisy remarked.

"So heartwarming!" they said in unison and the other two agreed.

"I see why she hates them." Daisya whispered in Marie's ear.

"Who doesn't she hate?" Marie responded.

"Lavi. It's so obvious." Daisya replied.

"I'm not his girl!" Deluna shouted.

"Oh lord help us." Dena whispered.

"Are you three bugging her already?" a boy asked as he leaned on the doorway.

"Hey Aaron." they said.

"So where's that Lavi kid I've heard so much about?" Aaron asked, purposely teasing Deluna.

"Lord save us." Dena said as she cried into her sleeve. "We're so dead."

"Again. I. HATE! THE! DAMN! MAGGOT!" Deluna screamed, red with anger and shaking with fury.

"Wow. You're getting really worked up." Aaron stated, walking over to her and staring at Lavi. "So you must really, really like him."

Deluna glared at Lavi and he put his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't say anything this time Luna!" Lavi said.

"You don't have to say anything. You were born!" Deluna shouted as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

The girls did a fancy handshake and giggled. They looked at Lavi and grinned. "First objective to achieve. Get her to admit her crush." Sugar said.

"Second objective: get them hooked." Candy said, rubbing her hands together.

"Third and final objective is to let them have some good privacy." Daisy mumbled and Lavi went red again.

Lavi gulped and thought about that last sentance's meaning. He got redder and redder until his face was redder than his hair from his neck to the tip of his ears and dirthy thoughts stuck in his head. He tried to shake them out, but couldn't. He hid his face in his pillow on his bunk and the triplets stared at him. "What's with him?" they inquired.


End file.
